SUPER MARIO - Book II - The Delusions of a Tyrannical King
by goldenwhackabump
Summary: Mario, Link, and Rosalina have discovered a dark truth. Brimming with courage, a new ally joins them as they venture out to obtain their first Crystal Heart. However, King Bowser, upon obtaining a great and terrifying power, has other plans for Mario and his friends. Join Mario and his friends as they set out to stop Bowser from achieving his delusions in this second adventure.
1. Chapter 1: The Return of the King

**\- SUPER MARIO -**

 **Book II - The Delusions of a Tyrannical King**

 **goldenwhackabump**

 **Chapter 1 -** The Return of the King

 _The last forty-eight hours or so had been among the most eventful and unpredictable hours of Mario's entire life. First, on the night before last, the Star Festival had taken place. The Star Festival was a miraculous event that was foretold by an ancient legend about an unconscious woman who drifts through space, surrounded by the energy of the Goddess. This woman was Rosalina - Princess of the Galaxies. According to the legend, Princess Rosalina was to arrive on Earth after a one thousand year journey through space. It was foretold that upon her arrival, the energy that was surrounding her during this journey was to rain down from the heavens in the form of vibrant, luminous stars. These fabled stars were known as the Goddess Stars._

 _And would you believe it? It actually happened. One of the fabled Goddess Stars had even managed to crash right into Mario during the Star Festival. And if one miracle wasn't enough, within that very same moment, the Princess of the Galaxies herself had crashed right where Mario and his friends had all gathered to celebrate that evening. It was a spectacular coincidence, one that forces you to entertain the idea of destiny._

 _Princess Rosalina was a rather lazy and aimless character, but she had become fast friends with Mario and the others. She appeared to suffer from amnesia, as she doesn't remember hardly anything about her past. However, it wasn't long before she would stumble upon a dark truth, which was that her awakening meant the beginning of the end for all worlds._

 _And, as if that night hadn't already been queer enough, the very next morning a strange, gallant fellow by the name of Link had arrived at their doorstep. He was a distinguished swordsman from the kingdom of Hyrule who traveled with a fairy, a species which was widely regarded to have gone extinct long ago._

 _Link was looking for someone to help him defeat Ganon, who is slowly gaining power while trapped within Princess Zelda's magic seal. He explained to Mario and his friends that he had sensed immense potential within each of them, and that he had wished to help them realize it, so that together they could put a stop to Ganon before he puts a stop to everything._

 _During their discussion, he had discovered that they were currently dealing with their own problems. Princess Daisy had apparently been exiled from her own kingdom, Sarasaland, by Lord Grodus, the leader of the X-Naut Army. On top of that, King Bowser and his senile servant, Kammy Koopa, were causing havoc in the Mushroom Kingdom every other day._

 _In the end, they had all decided to band together as allies, so that they may help each other put an end to the evils that were threatening their Kingdoms. And, just as they had made that pact, yet another outlandish event had occurred._

 _Mario, Link, and Princess Rosalina had been transported into a strange, otherworldly medium known as a Spirit Realm. In here, under the instruction of a mysterious voice, they completed three trials which turned out to be highly rigorous ordeals. It had turned out that they were being instructed on how to destroy Shadow Realms, which is essentially a Spirit Realm that has been distorted with great evil._

 _The mysterious voice had explained to them that if they were able to steal the Treasure of a Shadow Realm, which was in fact the cause of its corruption, then they would be able to return it back into a Spirit Realm again. What this meant was that, in theory, an evil person might turn back into a good person, and that during this process a Crystal Heart would be born._

 _Mario, Link, and Princess Rosalina decided to trust the notion that if they were able to change the hearts of their enemies and collect the Crystal Hearts, then they might stand a chance against that dark truth Rosalina had discovered._

 _The story continues on the following morning, back in Peach Castle._

* * *

Mario awoke with a start. Sitting upright in his bed, he was breathing heavily in a sweat. As his breathing relaxed, he took a moment to survey his surroundings. He was in his bedroom. It was an airy, spacious room. Other than a few large plants, he had only the essentials for furniture, some of which were painted red and blue. Black curtains were blocking out the morning sun.

Then, he started to remember. Mario placed a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. Rosalina and Link, the trials, and the Thousand Year Door. It was all coming back to him in that moment. But what had happened after that? He could not remember. How did he end up sleeping in his bed?

"Was it all just a dream?" Mario thought to himself.

Someone was knocking at the door. With a soft bark of surprise, Mario directed his attention to the brown wooden door. "Come in."

The door creaked open. Princess Peach peeked her head inside, before carefully stepping into the room.

"Peach?" Mario greeted, somewhat absentmindedly.

"Good morning, Mario." Peach nodded, with a soft smile. She was dressed in the classic pink dress that she always wore. Satin white opera gloves covered her delicate hands; her golden jewelled crown placed upon her blonde haired head. "I am so glad to see that you are awake and well."

"Yeah..." Mario sang. He realized he was spacing out again, and he shook his head. "Sorry, I-"

"It is alright." Peach assured. "You are probably just a little confused after everything that has happened."

"Lana T. found the three of you last night during her patrol." Peach proceeded to explain. Mario was listening with much more focus now. "You were each lying there, unconscious, in the very same spots where you had disappeared."

"So it wasn't a dream..." Mario thought to himself out loud, facing downwards pensively.

Peach shook her head, and then continued to speak. "We brought each of you back into your rooms, so that you could rest. You are the last one to wake, hmhmhm."

"They're already up, huh?" Mario acknowledged, rubbing his hatless hair with a hand.

"That is right." Peach confirmed, with a nod. "We are all about to have breakfast together, as a matter of fact. I came up here in hopes that you would be awake."

"Breakfast?! Wahoo, I'm _starving_! Thanks, Peach!" Mario cheered, very excited now. "I'll be right down!."

 **/**

On the first floor of Peach Castle, beyond the leftmost door was the castle dining hall, which was positively grand. Its most prominent feature was the centrepiece: a long, antique wooden table that was frequently covered by a linen white tablecloth. Even the napkins folded neatly in half and tucked beneath the white china plates were made of fine red linen. White and red were the official colours of the Mushroom Kingdom, a fact which was not neglected at this table setting. The black and white checkered tile was partially covered by a large red carpet, and the stone ceiling of the room was very high above.

Link, dressed in his usual blue champions tunic and white pants, had apparently been helping the castle chefs prepare a large breakfast for everyone. In the next room over was a seven star kitchen, which was almost always stocked full with a panoply of fresh, high quality ingredients. Cooking in this kitchen was like a field day for Link, he was utterly beside himself.

Rosalina, on the other hand, had apparently been playing video games in the Royal Lounge from the very moment she regained consciousness. Despite that her wardrobe was now full of clothes that Peach had bought for her, she still wore that same blue dress that she always had. She was playing a game about a lovely little green creature that was carrying a young infant through a colourful, dangerous world. Daisy, dressed in her usual orange dress, had to practically drag her by the ear in order to get her to join everyone for breakfast.

Peach, Daisy, Mario, Rosalina, Navi, and Toadsworth watched in mouth-watering awe as Link and the chefs brought in plates stacked with all sorts of delightful looking dishes. Nothing quite beat the pleasant aroma of freshly cooked breakfast, Mario thought. Navi on the other hand, could only think about how much longer it would be before she would receive her own hot-buttered apple. Link and the chefs had also cooked for the Toad Brigade, but as there were so many of them, they would be eating their breakfast in the mess hall downstairs.

Breakfast was buffet style. On the dining table were plates stocked full of bacon, sausages, eggs, buttered pancakes, croissants, a variety of fruits (either honeyed, plain, or with powdered sugar), golden hash-browns, and freshly glazed cinnamon rolls. On top of this, Link had prepared some speciality dishes that they were all (with the exception of Rosalina, who apparently was a fussy eater) eager to sample.

Mario wanted to try the crab omelette with rice, and upon eating it he commented that this was definitely the best omelette that he had ever eaten. Link told him that the egg was that of a wild Hylian robin, a fact which had caused Peach to reach for another dish to sample instead. Link added that cooking the rice with fresh chicken stalk, as opposed to water, was a great way to complement the sea salt of the crab.

Peach was positively delighted after taking a bite out of one of Links honey crepes. Link didn't hesitate to tell her how easy they were to make, and he insisted that the secret to a good honey-crepe was to use courser bee honey and cane sugar, as opposed to the usual store-bought varieties.

Mario had now been so focused on eating his breakfast, and previously had been so preoccupied with his thoughts on yesterdays events, that he only now just realized that Luigi had been missing.

"Hey, where's Luigi?!" Mario barked, in sudden agitation. He could think of no greater sin than to be missing such a wonderful breakfast with his friends.

"Dunno. We haven't seen him since yesterday." Daisy informed, followed by a mouthful of honeyed fruit.

"After we had finished at the mall yesterday, he split up with us." Peach added, with a hand.

"Said he had something else he wanted to do, but didn't tell us." Daisy continued, now seeming rather irritated. "Said that it was important, apparently."

"Ohh, okay." Mario sang, starting to relax a bit. "If he says it's something important, then I trust he really means it."

"Even so, it is quite odd for Luigi to be gone for so long." Toadsworth objected, who had also decided to sample the crab omelette with rice. "Quite odd indeed."

"I'm sure Luigi will be back soon." Mario assured with a warm smile, returning to his food.

There was a brief period of silence as everyone continued to eat. Peach tried to get Rosalina to try more of the food, as she was only eating pancakes and cinnamon rolls. Rosalina put up a fuss, refusing to try anything more. Daisy snickered, and kindly reminded Peach that she was not her mother.

"So." Peach started, breaking the pleasant silence. "Mario, Link, Princess Rosalina... care to share what happened yesterday with all of us?"

"Mm!" Daisy sang, her eyes widening upon remembrance. She had totally forgotten all about their strange disappearance. Her mouth was too full to speak, but it could at least be discerned from the look on her face that she was interested in hearing all about it.

"Yeah, fill us in!" Navi sang, flying before the face of Link in glee. "What happened?"

"Don't leave us in suspense any longer, Master Mario!" Toadsworth demanded, in good cheer. "Pipe up, I say!"

Link had then proceeded to explain the series of events to everyone. It can not be said that a perfect retelling was told, but judging by the expressions on their faces, they seemed to have grasped the main picture well enough. Link told them all about the trials, the strange boyish voice that was guiding them (which Rosalina insisted was a girls voice), and Mario didn't spare a detail whenever the topic would switch to any of the fight scenes - be it against the Stone Talus or the Guardians. He would chime in about his special attacks, which apparently Navi was the most excited about.

When Link had finally arrived on the subject of the Spirit Vessels, he had to do his best to speak precisely enough so that everyone would still be able to follow. This exercise was made even more difficult by Mario and Rosalina, who would both constantly interrupt him in order to gloat about certain parts of racing down the mountain side on their Spirit Vessels during their escape. Toadsworth had the hardest time following along, by a significant margin.

Finally, Link explained to them everything that took place in the strange, enigmatic room where the Thousand Year Door was located. He talked about the Spirit Realms, the Shadow Realms, and explained to them the function of the Treasure. Everyone was completely engrossed by his explanation, a task which Mario and Rosalina happily left for Link entirely. The hardest part of the explanation was describing what they had learned about what was beyond the Thousand Year Door.

Link did his best to explain to everyone the realm of what's Beyond Good and Evil. It was at this point where Toadsworth had decided to give up following along altogether, opting to have a spot of tea upstairs instead. Although his explanation wasn't perfect, judging by the grim expressions on everyones faces, he figured that he had done a well enough job. Everyone was in horrified silence upon learning about this impending destruction, and Rosalina took this opportunity to explain what she had read in the Library the night before last; which was something that she had been meaning to do before they had disappeared into the portals.

Link ended the explanation on a positive note. He talked about the Crystal Hearts, and how they might be obtained through the destruction of the Shadow Realms. Mario finally chimed in to mention how they were gonna use the Crystal Hearts to open the Thousand Year door, and defeat the demon that lies Beyond before it gets too powerful to handle.

After the explanation had concluded, there was a long silence. The discussion was so long, that by the time they had finished it the table had be completely cleared off by the kitchen staff.

"This is... a lot to take in." Peach had finally managed to speak. She had an expression of downcast despair.

"I just can't believe Rosalina's awakening has weakened the seal on this great demon." Daisy frowned. She also had a similar expression of downcast despair. "I never would have imagined that something so serious was happening."

"But it's okay!" Navi encouraged with an expression of determination, her fists clenched with hope.

"What?" Rosalina softly barked. "What's okay?"

"You guys are the chosen Three! You'll gather the Crystal Hearts and put a stop to all of this before it's too late!" Navi continued, both fists clenched by her face now. "I just _know_ you will!"

"Hahaha!" Link laughed, boisterously. "Well said, Navi!"

"There's no way I'm letting everyone down, that's for sure!" Mario grinned, his fists pounded together. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep everyone safe!"

"I guess I'll help too..." Rosalina lazily chimed, finger on her chin in thought.

"But it is not just you three, right?" Peach interjected, with a hand. "What about the light figure? You know, the mysterious, guiding voice?"

"Apparently he's looking for a vessel to inhabit as we speak." Link explained. "Although we can't be sure."

"He'll definitely be with us soon!" Mario encouraged, completely optimistic. "We're a team! There's no way he's gonna let us down. Not after all of that trial business."

"A fair point." Link agreed, with a nod.

"I just hope the vessel isn't something that shatters the illusion." Rosalina frowned, seeming quite depressed all of a sudden. "I hope she picks something _feminine_ , like a sailboat."

"Erm... I suspect that is not what they mean by vessel, Princess." Peach clarified, a comedic sweat drop behind her head.

"Eh?! Really?!" Rosalina gasped, rather surprised.

"Anyway," Daisy sang, returning to the subject. "Don't you guys think that you're on your own for this. You Three may be the ones handling all of that Shadow Realm business, but we've got your backs out here in the real world!"

"Absolutely!" Peach concurred, rather excited herself. "We shall support all of you one hundred percent!"

"Thank you, truly." Link smiled, with a nod. "We're going to need all of the help that we can get."

They continued to chat for a little while longer. Eventually the topic had drifted back towards Peach and Daisys trip to the mall yesterday. Peach's eyes lit up as she recalled the cell phones that she had purchased, and she requested if they could now take their discussion over to the Royal Lounge so that she could give everybody their new phones.

 **/**

Within the Royal Lounge, Peach and Daisy were helping Mario, Link, and Rosalina set up their new phones. Daisy was utterly baffled by the amount of troubleshooting that Link had required. He would laugh loudly each time he surrendered the phone over to Daisy ( _"Give me that"_ \- she would snap at him) who would then guide him back onto the right track before begrudgingly returning his phone. Peach seemed to be guiding Mario and Rosalina through the process well enough. However, her patience was tested at times by how annoyed Rosalina would get during certain steps, declaring countlessly how this whole thing was such a pain.

Eventually they were exchanging cell phone numbers, customizing their wallpapers, and downloading all sorts of applications. They killed the entire morning buried in their phones, learning how to use them properly and setting them up just the way they wanted. During this time, Peach had also managed to convince everyone to attend the Bombastic Festival that was occurring later this afternoon in the central plaza of Mushroom City, which was in fact the same place they were at during the Star Festival. Daisy and Rosalina had initially declined the idea, but eventually they begrudgingly agreed to go. Mario and his friends spent the remainder of the early afternoon conversing and getting prepared to go to the city.

 **/**

Luigi was in despair. Since last night, he had been handcuffed around a pole which he had his back against. His only sources of stimulation had been the handful of times where either Wario or Waluigi had entered the room in order to give him some food or take him to the washroom. Even though Luigi had managed to sleep for a little bit, these last 16 hours or so had felt like an eternity.

He was in the some sort of aircraft. There was a complicated display up front beyond two large brown chairs in the cockpit. Through the front window, he could see that this aircraft was being kept inside of a rather large hangar. Luigi had been handcuffed to a pole located in the rear of the aircraft. He was positioned near a large amount of wooden crates which had _DANGER! EXPLOSIVE!_ stamped in red on their sides, which only made him even more uneasy. He was hoping that Mario and the others would find him soon. The despair within him had resurfaced upon hearing Wario and Waluigi laughing outside of the airship.

"Wah hah hah!" Wario laughed, smacking his belly twice before forming a W with three raised fingers. "WARIO!"

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!" Waluigi cried in a nasally voice, as he hurled his hands up to the right, then to the left; finally concluding with a clenched fist. "WALUIGI!"

Luigi then brought himself to a stand, tilting his head a bit so that he could see the two of them through one of the side windows on the airship. He proceeded to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Things are going exactly according to plan, Wario." Waluigi grinned, rubbing his twiggy moustache.

"Ha! They sure are, Waluigi." Wario nodded, with a grin. "People are already lined up to get in. These losers must never have anything fun to do around here."

"We open the gates in thirty minutes." Waluigi proclaimed, hardly able to contain his excitement. He patted the doors of the airship, which surprised Luigi into a stiff stance. "Then! _THEN_ , we execute the plan, and Grodus will be absolutely sure to promote me!"

 _(Plan? I don't like the sounds of that. Just what exactly are they planning to do?)_ Luigi thought, with narrowed eyes.

Wario was too preoccupied with "digging for gold", as it were, to think about promotions. Waluigi slapped his hands onto his shoulders, looking deeply into Wario's eyes.

"Hah?" Wario barked, meeting Waluigi's eyes.

"Wario... we can't fail, understand?" Waluigi stressed. He started shaking him profusely, which caused the retrieved booger to fly astray. "We _mustn't_ fail! We mustn't!"

"Wah-wah-wah- okay, _OKAY_ , I got it!" Wario eased, slapping his hands away. "Chill out, already."

" _*sigh*_ I apologize." Waluigi frowned, turning away. "I get... caught up in things."

"Whatever, just chill out, or else you might goof it all up. HAHA!" Wario roared, apparently amused by the thought.

"What's so funny?" Waluigi sneered, turning back to him. They started to leave. The sounds of their voices increasingly grew distant. _"I'll chill out, but you better take this seriously, got it?"_

 _"Whatever..."_ Wario groaned.

Alone once again, Luigi slid back down to a sit with a frown upon his face. "Darn! If only I could tell Mario and the others about this!"

 **/**

Our story now shifts over to the Kingdom of Sarasaland, to a rather peculiar room filled with darkness. Within this darkness were five white pillars with flat tops, upon which three rather awkward characters were standing. The pillars were close together but varied in height, which happened to serve as a ranking system for those who stood upon them. The higher the pillar, the higher the rank. The lowest and the highest pillars were currently unoccupied.

The fourth highest pillar was occupied by a brawny bald man with muscular arms and a ginger beard. He wore a black and red muscle shirt and spiky fingerless gloves, as well as a matching kilt. He was big and burly. His two hands were like garbage bin lids. He spoke in an accent that was unmistakably Scottish. His name was O'Chunks.

The third highest pillar was occupied by a seemingly delicate, olive-skinned little girl with her dark green hair in pigtails. She had big purple eyes and wore violet lipstick that made her lips sparkle. She wore a yellow sundress with a white polka dot pattern, and she also wore a red bowtie. Her arms and legs were like twigs, and her hands and feet were rather small, like that of a child. This young lady was Mimi.

On the second highest pillar was a surly looking fellow by the name of Lord Crump. He wore a purple viking helmet on his head and round spectacles on his face, which was otherwise completely smothered in darkness. He wore a strange suit that was reminiscent of what would be worn by your typical Saturday morning cartoon villain, which featured skin tight purple pants and black pointed shoes. The torso section was black with a large white X, which signified that he was a member of the X-Naut army.

This was true. In fact, Lord Crump was the Commander of the X-Naut Army's Elite Force, a force which both Mimi and O'Chunks were also a part of. From the perspective of the entire X-Naut army, Lord Crump was the second most powerful, second only to Lord Grodus himself.

"Blimey! Me Crump Lordship sire, what in tarnation do you got us lollygaggin' round 'ere now fer?" O'Chunks complained, rattling his raised fists in protest.

"Golly O'Chunks, a little respect and patience for Lord Crumpie would be like, totally appropriate!" Mimi silenced, looking down at him from the higher pillar.

"EH? Patience? Listen lass, I've been waitin' 'ere fer yeh fer the last ferty minutes! Holdin' in a mean brew all the while, might I add." O'Chunks countered. "I couldn't leave either since I didn't know when yeh'd show up!"

"EW! That's like, totally too much info!" Mimi recoiled in disgust. "Where's your sense of like, propriety? I outrank you, you know!"

"Guys. Shut up. It's fine. It's good." Lord Crump silenced, his voice very deep. Though harsh in his speech, Crump rarely ever got riled up. "Let's just get this over with."

"Can I at least go an' use deh washroom der first yer honorship?" O'Chunks whined, struggling in place and failing to hold back a small fart. "I can't take much more o' dis!"

"This will be brief." Lord Crump assured, apparently unmoved by the request. "Now that Wario and Waluigi are gone and have nearly completed their mission, I figured it would be the best time to provide you both with the "full" details of our plan."

"Eh? What details? I reckon' yeh told us everytin' already, didn't yeh?" O'Chunks thought, scratching his head in perplexity.

"Ugh!" Mimi cried, plugging her nose in disgust. "Golly O'Chunks, that's just about the worse fart I've ever smelt! Can he be demoted even further, Lord Crumpie? Pleeeeease? Oh, can he be fired?!"

"Eh?! Fired?!" O'Chunks cried, suddenly quite frazzled. "Yeh dun need to do that, yer lordship sire! Please! _PLEASE,_ mate?! Tell me it's gunna be okay! Tink' of the missus and the children!"

"Golly, maybe you should have thought about that before you farted near your superiors!" Mimi sneered, grinning deviously at his distress. She loved little more in the world than teasing and tormenting O'Chunks. "Now you'll have to go and find some other work!"

"Oh-ho-ho..." O'Chunks sobbed, wiping his tears. "It'll be back to deh shipyard fer me... I ain't cut out fer this life."

"Guys. Shut up for a sec. It's fine." Lord Crump silenced, very familiar with Mimi's relentless teasing and how gullible O'Chunks was. "Let me just explain this to you real quick."

Everything faded to black to signify a time lapse. Then the scene returned, both Mimi and O'Chunks rather puzzled from what they had just heard.

"WHUT!" O'Chunks cried, stomping his foot five times. "Yer gonna have to run that all by me again der' boss, 'cuz that all made aboot as much sense as a beef n' broccoli sandwich!"

"Yay! I just love the sound of us having a new ally!" Mimi cheered, animated sunflowers around her gleeful head. "And it's a woman, too! This place is _seriously_ lacking in the female department."

"That... is true." Lord Crump agreed, remaining serious. "But don't you be spouting all of this around like it's no big deal. It's paramount that Wario and Waluigi do not find out about this."

"An' uhh... what's gunna happen to those lads, yer Lordshipness?" O'Chunks ventured to ask, rubbing the back of his head in concern. "I didn't really catch that part o' deh plan."

"It doesn't concern either of you what happens to them." Lord Crump declined. "All that matters is that Lord Grodus has his commands executed properly."

"Poor Wario and Waluigi." Mimi sighed. She immediately regained her composure, the camera zooming in close to her face. "Oh well! _BIG SMILES!_ "

"That is all. Take your leave." Lord Crump dismissed, turning his back to them.

"Hey, after we take control of the Mushroom Kingdom, I _totally_ want my own mansion!" Mimi requested, giving a baby face and sparkling eyes afterwards. " _Pleeeeease_ , Lord Crumpie? You'll put in the good word for me, right?"

"But you already have a mansion here, in Sarasaland." Lord Crump reminded.

"But I want _two_ mansions!" Mimi demanded, with a pout.

 _"No."_

 _"Aww, come on, pleeeease?"_

 _"No."_

 _"But it's always so hot in this Kingdom, I hate it."_

 _"No."_

 _"But-"_

"Er... alrighty den. Welp, I better scoot like a catfish in a dog pound! CHUNKS AWAY!" O'Chunks concluded.

With that, he clenched his fists and farted so hard that a stream of gas propelled him skyward and out of frame.

"Ugh! I _HATE_ that exit of his! He should be demoted into the dirt!" Mimi complained in great anger, plugging her nose. She then twirled and gave her superior a complacent, doll-eyed smile. With a wink, a heart gleamed from her head in affection. "Like, nighty-night Lord Crumpie!"

Mimi then jumped off of the pillar, but from this perspective it could not be seen how far down she went. Now alone, Lord Crump turned and faced the other direction. He was deep in contemplative thought and did not really acknowledge the exits of his subordinates.

"Yes... All that matters is that the commands of Lord Grodus are properly executed..." He spoke out loud. "For the X-Naut Army shall soon have dominion over the entire world... Buh! Buh huh huh huh!"

 **/**

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and his friends were in Mushroom City on this sunny afternoon. They were enjoying the Bombastic Festival, which to Daisys surprise, was actually quite a lot of fun. The event was packed and the temperature was just right. This pleased Daisy, as there was little that she hated more than waiting in line for amusement park rides during hot weather. It was peculiar that Daisy hated the heat, considering she was the Princess of Sarasaland; a kingdom notorious for its hot weather.

Mario was apparently an expert at bob-omb toss. He was quite good at making sure his bob-ombs didn't become lunch for the piranha plants that were guarding the hoops, which each varied in point value in a hierarchical way. Peach clapped happily with each swish, and she was both pleased and shocked when Mario, upon winning, had surrendered the grand prize to her; the Geno doll.

Link, Rosalina, and Daisy decided to play the bumper boats. Daisy was quite competitive with this one, smashing into everyone as hard as she could. She played no easier against the children than how she played against the adults. Link seemed to find the whole event hilarious. It didn't matter if he hit someone or if he got hit, he would laugh just as hard upon each occasion. Navi initially had tried to direct him tacitly, but after the second time Link had crashed into a wall and laughed at himself for doing so, she realized that it was a fools errand. Rosalina had a muck of time, she couldn't seem to get used to the controls of the boat (she swore afterwards that she had got a faulty one) and so she spent the entire duration of the game getting bumped around by other people while she was stuck stationary. When the blooper had arrived (which happened once a round) it happened to propel to the surface right beside her, drenching her in an unexpected lake shower.

After some time, they had all gathered near the food stands and were enjoying some cotton candy and popcorn. Daisy was actually in pretty high spirits, as this had turned out to be much more fun than she had initially anticipated. Rosalina, who was nearly dry now, had still wished that she had stayed back at the Castle and played video games.

"Look at what Mario won for me, everyone!" Peach announced, raising the Geno doll. "It was the grand prize of the Piranha Toss game!"

"Wow, that thing looks super rare." Daisy awed. "I've never seen anything like that."

"I think it's ugly." Rosalina announced, smiling sheepishly.

"Hmm..." Link thought to himself, scratching his chin. "Now where have I seen that style of wood work before..."

"Oh! Perhaps you recognize the artist, Link?" Peach inquired, her head tilted in curiosity.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Link nodded. "Although the name eludes me at the moment... _Toad... something..._ I can't remember."

"Oh, a Toad made this, you say?" Peach gathered, a finger on her chin in thought. "Interesting."

"At any rate, it looks like you managed to bag a rare one!" Navi exclaimed, flying happily in place. "Nice going, Mario!"

Mario adjusted his cap and smiled with pride. Suddenly, the sky got dark. The voices of the crowds died down to a low murmur. Link directed his attention skyward, his eyes widening.

"Look! Up there!" Link exclaimed, pointing skyward.

It was an eerie sight. A massive blimp was soaring overhead. The ship was black, but there was the X-Naut symbol displayed on its sides in red. The X-Naut symbol was a red X inside of a red circle, with two round circles on the centre of the X. The circles represented the round spectacles that the X-Naut troops wore. Daisy gasped and covered her mouth with both hands in horror, stepping backwards.

 _"X-Nauts?!"_ She exclaimed in a near whisper.

The sight alone had made Mario furious. He clenched his fists and his form burst into flames, which alarmed Peach. His body was burning with flames of vengeance as he stood in a fighting stance.

"No Mario, you can not! There are too many people here, you might hurt them!" Peach warned.

"R-Right." Mario agreed, extinguishing the flames. "What do we do?"

"That's Grodus's mark, right?" Link started, his tone serious. "Have they come for Daisy?"

Daisy emit a small, frail cry of worry. Her eyes were glistening as she was on the verge of tears. Peach and Mario rushed to her sides, comforting her. She started to sob. She felt ashamed as Peach softly rubbed her back.

"Don't worry. I won't let them take you." Mario assured, then directing his attention to the blimp with a mean glare. "Not a chance."

" _*sniffle*_ M-Mario..." Daisy softly spoke, doing her best to stop crying. She had managed to, smiling at him toothlessly with glossy eyes. "I-I'm okay. Thank you."

"Umm... I think something's happening with that blimp..." Rosalina slowly informed, pointing to the sky.

Then, a large cannon lowered from what appeared to be the interior of the blimp. It's cannon was aimed at the central region of Mushroom City, where the bombastic festival was taking place. They were all examining the two figures who were laughing hysterically within the cockpit of the blimp. It was none other than Wario and Waluigi, the managers of this event.

"It's them!" Daisy exclaimed. "I knew there was something sketchy about those two! They're part of the X-Naut Army!"

"They used the carnival as bait to lure everyone into one spot." Link explained in a serious tone. "Cowards."

"That's the X-Naut army for you." Daisy cursed through clenched teeth, her eyes trembling with anger. "Cowards, every last one of them!"

"Those two are part of the X-Naut army?" Peach softly contemplated, frowning deeply. "Unbelievable... This carnival was a terrorist plot?"

"This is not your fault." Mario assured, gently claiming Peach by the hand.

Peach was looking downwards, her eyes blank and filled with despair. After a short pause, she faced everyone with an expression of alarm. Mario released her, stepping back. "Where is Pauline?! We need to find her, she might be in serious trouble!"

 **/**

Meanwhile, within the Mayors Office, Pauline was looking out through the glass window from the eleventh story of the city hall building. She was dressed in her red suit, her brown, flowing hair reaching her waist. Her eyes were pensive as she stared out through the window and down at Mushroom City, the large X-Naut blimp taking up the majority of the skyline view.

"Say the word." The shadowy figure spoke in an evil, menacing voice. Their clothed arm slithered out from beneath their cape as they offered something. A black armband with the X-Naut symbol in red was wrapped around their revealed arm. In their gloved hand was a glass container of sorts, almost like an incubator. Within it was a glimmering spectacle, a Goddess Star. It was a brilliant gold in colour.

Pauline did not face them. She continued to stare out the window, her eyes concealed in shadow from her red hat. Her teeth clenched as the voice continued to speak.

"Say the word. And the Goddess Star will be _all yours_."

 **/**

 **"Oh, come now everyone!"** Waluigi's voice cried from the massive megaphone, which was propped on top of the blimp. It rotated in place, bouncing as he spoke into a device that was connected to it. **"It's called the BOMBASTIC festival, don't act like we didn't give you a hint!"**

Wario snatched the device from Waluigi. **"Now we're gonna blow this damn place to the ground!"**

And with that, Wario let out a huge fart into the device, which broadcasted loud enough for the entire city to hear. Many people puckered their faces in disgust, some plugged their ears, and some even gagged.

"This is too disgraceful." An old Toad sighed in despair, his three grandchildren crying around him.

Everyone proceeded to flee for their lives as Wario and Waluigi howled into the megaphone with raucous laughter. Mario and his friends could imagine that they were prepared to fire the cannon down at everyone at any moment.

"What do we do?" Mario barked, distressed that he wasn't able to just easily use his Goddess Star abilities.

"We need a plan." Link stated, remarkably remaining calm.

"Link is right." Peach agreed, her emotions stable as well. "As long as that cannon is up there, everyone here is in serious danger."

"Well yeah, but what exactly do you suppose we do?" Daisy snapped, leaning with her fists against her hips.

"What a pain..." Rosalina sighed, wishing they could just give up.

Navi was looking up at the blimp with trembling eyes. She gulped. Then, she took a deep breath. "I... might have an idea."

Then, as if things weren't already grim enough, the familiar sound of helicopter blades could be heard coming from the opposite direction. Peach turned her head slowly, and in the reflection of her blue eyes, approaching them in their clown copter, was quite possibly her worst nightmare.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed, flaming vengeance in his eyes as he flew towards them in his clown copter. He had a bandage on his nose from his last scrap with Mario. "Guess who's back?!"

But it wasn't Bowser, or his clown copter, that surprised everyone the most. Instead, it was something that was emblazoned onto his clown copter. Mario and his friends were in absolute disbelief as they saw, in red, the X-Naut logo displayed on Bowsers clown copter.


	2. Chapter 2: A Terrifying Power

**Chapter 2:** A Terrifying Power

The despairing citizens of Mushroom City were running around in an aimless, disorganized panic. They all had been gathered here in the central plaza this afternoon, to have some fun at the bombastic festival; a carnival event that Wario and Waluigi were managing.

However, this bombastic festival had turned out to be a rather devious plot. The screams of the citizens weren't loud enough to block out the raucous laughter of Wario and Waluigi that was being broadcasted through the giant megaphone attached to their X-Naut blimp flying up above. All of this chaos made it really hard for Mario and his friends to focus. The X-Naut blimp was also armed with a cannon that was prepared to fire at a moments notice. On top of this, Bowser was coming towards them on his clown copter. They didn't have much time to act. They needed a plan.

"I have an idea." Navi proclaimed with conviction, a fist clenched over her heart. She felt nervous as everyones eyes suddenly met her.

"What is it, Navi?" Peach inquired, with a hand.

"Out with it already!" Daisy spat, anxiously turning to see how much closer Bowser was getting.

"I-I could fly up to the blimp, unnoticed." Navi explained, directing her attention to the X-Naut blimp in the sky. Everyone else was now examining it as well. "I could sneak on board and stop them."

"Can you really stop them?" Rosalina doubted with a frown, looking down while scratching her head hopelessly.

"I'm sure I can!" Navi exclaimed with clenched fists, brimming with courage. She turned to Link. "And Link, you can defend the city from the cannon fire until I handle things up there."

Link was calmly sipping sake from his favourite green sake cup, which had Hylian symbolism etched on its sides in gold. He was sitting criss crossed on a sunny patch of grass near the abandoned cotton candy stand, only a few paces away. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed some Indigo Moon, which was a sake from Great Bay. It had an earthy, complex flavour, but a surprisingly quiet impact.

"Ahh. Indigo Moon. I'll have to remember this one." Link noted to himself, gently setting down the cup of sake on the green cup plate before him. He revealed his Soldiers Bow, which was a formidable wooden weapon with iron built into its frame. "As for the cannon, leave it to me."

"Truly? If the two of you could handle that airship, that would be simply splendid." Peach praised, her hands clasped together. "I wish to go and check if Pauline is alright. She should be in the City Hall."

"But that's in the eastern district, right?" Daisy reminded. "Isn't that _exactly_ where Bowser is coming from right now?"

"It is true, he is in my way." Peach acknowledged, before turning to Mario. "But Mario will be coming with me, so I should be just fine."

"That's right." Mario confirmed, with a nod. "I'll handle Bowser, and then we'll go and check on Pauline."

"Well, alright." Daisy accepted. She took a moment to look around in thought. She placed a hand on her hip, raising her hand with a tilted head. "Well, if Link and Navi are going to handle that blimp business, and Mario and Peach are going to handle Bowser and Pauline, how about I take Rosalina with me back to the castle? I think it would be a good idea to check on things there. Who knows, maybe even Luigi has finally showed up?"

"That is a splendid idea, Daisy." Peach agreed, with a nod. She revealed her cellphone, and proceeded to start texting with it. "I am going to message Captain Toad to request some reinforcements. If anything happens, just text the group chat that we made earlier."

"Wait, so now we have to go _all_ the way back to the Castle?" Rosalina groaned, looking downwards with an expression of despair. "What a pain."

"Oh, get a grip already!" Daisy growled, claiming Rosalina by the wrist. She started to run for the Northern District, and Rosalina struggled to not fall down as she ran along with her much more athletic friend.

"H-Hey!" Rosalina yelped, stumbling in her silver heels as she ran with Daisy on the cobblestone streets. "Slow down!"

"Do not forget to text one of us if you are in trouble!" Peach reminded, shouting this to them with her hands by her face. Daisy simply waved in acknowledgement with the hand that wasn't dragging Rosalina by the wrist.

"Well then, I'll be on my way. See ya!" Navi concluded, flying skywards towards the blimp with a glistening chime.

Peach and Mario were waving goodbye to Navi as she flew away. Peach, after wishing Navi good luck, directed her attention back to Mario. "Let's go, Mario."

"Mm-hm." Mario agreed, with a nod.

Just as the two of them were walking towards the eastern district, Link stopped them with a hand as they arrived at where he was seated. He was wearing a dark blue hood now. "Hold."

"Hm? What is it, Link?" Peach inquired.

Link said nothing, digging into his pockets. Then, what he revealed caused both Peach and Mario to gasp mildly in alarm. In his fingerless gloved hand, was a glass bottle. Peach could hardly believe what was inside of the bottle. It was a pink Goddess Star, shining brilliantly within the glass container. Even within the confines of the bottle, it was overwhelmingly radiant. Mario had then remembered what Link had said about this back in the trials.

 **{** "As she crashed down into our world, that energy left her in the form of Goddess Stars. If you touch one, you acquire its contained power." Mario concluded. "Is that right?"

"Close enough." Rosalina granted.

"Oh, is that so? As a matter of fact, I think I know just exactly what you are talking about..." Link informed, lightly pounding a fist on his bare palm in understanding.

"Oh really?" Mario inquired, not skeptical at all.

"I just so happened to have found one lying about during my journey to the castle." Link explained. **}**

"It's a Goddess Star." Link informed, offering the bottle containing it to her with an extended hand.

"Are you... sure? I mean, I can just have this?" Peach asked hesitantly. She felt rather nervous.

"I have no use for it." Link assured. "Besides, I could sense Bowser before he even arrived. Something tells me he's not quite the same Bowser who has been troubling you before."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Peach inquired, having not accepted the bottle just yet.

"He's _strong_. You might just need this." Link warned, nodding at the bottle he was offering with a somewhat grave expression. "Take it. If you need its power, smash the bottle."

Peach was hesitant for a moment, but eventually she took a deep breath. Her face was more determined once she had concluded her exhale. "Well alright."

With that, she claimed the bottle which contained a pink Goddess Star. She hardly paid it any attention before shoving it into her pockets.

"Let's go, Mario." Peach ordered, with a nod. "We have to go and check on Miss Pauline!"

"You just leave Bowser to me, Peach." Mario assured, cracking his gloved knuckles.

Then, there was suddenly a loud bang. Peach, Link, and Mario looked up to the skies with a gasp as they heard the shriek of cannon fire.

"Go!" Link barked, and he was gone before Mario and Peach had turned to see the deserted grass patch where he had been sitting. They turned forward to see he was sprinting at a very fast rate, Soldiers Bow clasped in his right hand.

 **/**

Upon hearing the bang, Daisy stopped running and looked up to the sky. Rosalina took this moment to break free from her grasp. The footfalls of fleeing citizens filled the shaded streets.

"They've started firing!" Daisy spat, her teeth clenched in anger. She faced forward once again, placing her faith in the others. "Come on!"

With haste, Rosalina and Daisy continued their trek back to Peach Castle.

 **/**

Link was running quite fast, racing black lines accompanying his movement to illustrate how fast he was running. He leapt through the air with a whoosh, Mario and Peach watching in awe as he soared a fair distance through the air before landing on the front hood of an abandoned taxi, which actually happen to be quite bouncy here in the Mushroom Kingdom.

With a great leap into the air, time appeared to be in slow motion as Link readied a bomb arrow in his bow. He clenched his teeth and aimed carefully towards the incoming cannonball. At the right moment, he released his bomb arrow and time returned to its normal rate.

The explosion of the intercepted cannonball happened to occur at the same time that Link had landed back on the cobblestone. He landed in a crouch, with a single hand against the ground. His clothes were whipping about from the force of the blast up above. Still crouched, his figure went out of focus as the viewpoint zoomed out to catch Peach and Mario in the rear, who had watched the awe-inspiring maneuver right until the end. They faced each other as Link stood tall once again.

"This way." Peach ordered, running towards the Eastern District. Mario followed her with determination.

 **/**

Upon hearing the sound of an explosion, Navi looked down below to see that the fiery mass was far enough above the city, thanks to Link's efforts. She faced forward again with a smirk of determination, nearing the X-Naut blimp that Wario and Waluigi were operating.

"That's the way, Master Link!" Navi praised, then flying forward faster with a burst.

From a distance, she appeared like a tiny twinkle of light as she flew towards the blimp, eventually disappearing altogether as she boarded it via some sort of clever opening within the canopy.

 **/**

Mario was running towards the Eastern District of Mushroom City with Peach, who was still carrying the Geno doll. As they had anticipated, it wasn't long before Bowser had arrived, positioned nearly above them. He jumped out of his clown copter from up above, and Mario was in a fighting stance as he watched Bowser during his descent. Peach was standing at a safe distance while holding the Geno doll in her arms.

Bowser landed with a real thud. Dust, dirt, and bits of debris from the cobblestone that he had just crushed went flying up all around him as he remained in a squat. He rose as the dirt settled, and before he even had the chance to speak a word, he could see that Mario was already charging towards him.

"Joining up with the X-Nauts?" Mario cursed, racing black lines accompanying him as he sprinted towards Bowser. He leapt up into the air, Bowser's eyes slowly following him as he rose higher and higher. Mario had a fist charged back as he prepared to punch Bowser directly in his face. "That's real low, even for you!"

This was predictable, Bowser thought. He quickly punched as hard as he could, right at where Mario was heading. However, Mario wasn't as predictable as Bowser had anticipated. At precisely the right moment, Mario launched some flames from the soles of his boots, which caused him to tumble forward higher into the air. Bowsers punch had completely missed Mario, and now he was wide open.

While in midair, Mario allowed himself to roll until he was just above Bowser. He then tucked himself inwards, which caused him to roll at a faster rate and descend. He extended a leg, and before Bowser could even react Mario had landed a flaming heel drop attack directly onto the crown of his head. Bowser's eyes turned towards each other as his face squashed partially, his clenched teeth nearly cracking from the strength of the attack. Mario performed a backflip, landing before Bowser with a single white gloved hand against the damaged cobblestone.

"Ooog..." Bowser groaned, stumbling aimlessly with stars dancing around his dizzy head.

Mario proceeded to sprint right for the disoriented Bowser. "Here I come! _**Fire..."**_

Bowser shook his head, doing his best to hasten the return of his senses. But it was already too late.

 _ **"PUNCH!"**_ Mario cried, with his flaming, extended fist sinking into the soft underbelly of the Koopa King.

"U-Urgh!" Bowser wheezed, his eyes widening as his head inched forward while Mario's fist sank deeper.

Then, Bowser was launched backwards into a nearby building at a great velocity. Smoke and the sounds of shattered glass accompanied his loud impact. Peach watched in awe as Mario stood tall, standing heroically as he stared into the heavy smoke. It was silly of her to have taken the Goddess Star from Link, she thought. Bowser was simply no match for Mario.

The smoke had started to die down, which revealed Bowsers rising silhouette. The smoke had dissipated in time for Mario and Peach to see Bowser shaking his head.

"Ergh... yup. As expected, you're as strong as ever." Bowser groaned, a hand on his head. He then swiped an arm with a grin, leaning forward with a clenched fist. It was as if nothing had happened at all. "But that's about all the damage I'm gonna let you do, Mario!"

Mario didn't care for his games. He had a serious expression on his face. "Why did you join the X-Nauts? I mean, we're not allies or anything, but I would never expect that _even you_ would sink that low."

"Bwahaha..." Bowser weakly laughed, dusting some debris off of his shoulder. He shook like a wet dog, removing the reminder of it from his shell.

"Answer me!" Mario demanded, tightening his fists.

"My, you're awfully pushy, aren't you?" Bowser sang, in mild irritation. "Bah! You know damn well that I, Bowser, the King of the Koopas, ain't ever gonna bow my head to anybody!"

"Then why do you have the X-Naut mark on your clown copter?" Mario challenged.

"Mind your own damn business, how about that?" Bowser countered, appearing to be rather angry. This appearance dissolved when he suddenly burst into spontaneous laughter. "Bwahahaha!"

Peach gasped mildly as she suddenly felt her cell-phone vibrate within her pockets.

"Psh! It doesn't matter. 'Cause I'm gonna kick your ass either way." Mario challenged, cracking his knuckles before dropping to a fighting stance. "You're in our way!"

"Going to see the mayor, huh?" Bowser barked, apparently unfazed by his incoming challenger. "Bwahahaha! I wouldn't bother with that, if I were you."

Peach wondered what exactly Bowser had meant by that. Since a fight was about to break out between Mario and Bowser, she had decided to not let her guard down by checking her phone. On its display screen within her pocket, read the following notification.

 **Captain Toad:** " _WARNING! DO NOT APPROACH THE CASTLE! WE ARE UNDER HEAVY ASSAULT! WE CANNOT SEND REINFORCEMENTS!"_

 **/**

Rosalina and Daisy had finally reached the golden gates which served as the border of Mushroom City. They entered through the gates, stepping onto the long and winding dirt path that was commonly referred to as Castle Road.

"There, we made it out of the city." said Daisy. She was suddenly much less tense.

 _"Finally."_ Rosalina sang, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Don't get too comfortable." Daisy reminded, smirking at her. "We still gotta go all the way through Castle Road. And I'm not gonna carry you this time around, got it?"

With that, Daisy proceeded to delicately run towards Peach Castle, holding her dress up with her two white gloved hands.

"What a pain." Rosalina sighed, with a slump. She eventually proceeded to run as well, lagging behind Daisy as usual.

 **/**

Luigi had a hopeless expression on his face as he sat there with his hands tied behind the pole which he had his back against. Apparently, Wario and Waluigi were highly aggravated about something.

"Grrrr, what's going on? Why aren't any of the cannonballs striking the city?" Waluigi cursed, slamming his fist hard on the display.

"Hey, watch it!" Wario cursed, operating the cannon from his seat. "Don't go mucking anything up, you idiot!"

"Idiot? _IDIOT?!_ " Waluigi shrieked, wailing his lanky arms about. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN'T EVEN HIT A DAMN CITY!"

"I'm trying, but..." Wario paused a moment, squinting his eyes. "There's some hooded guy in a blue shirt who keeps shooting these bombs up at the cannonballs."

(Guy in a blue shirt...) Luigi thought, with his eyes narrowed. His eyes suddenly widened in realization. His face was absolutely beaming. ( _Link?!_ )

"What?! Give me those!" Waluigi spat, aggressively claiming a pair of binoculars from somewhere which Luigi could not see.

Waluigi proceeded to examine the city below through a pair of binoculars. Indeed, standing tall upon one of the buildings was Link, a man that Waluigi did not recognize.

"He's drinking a cup of tea?! The fool." Waluigi cursed, lowering the binoculars. "Wario. Fire somewhere over there. Somewhere he can't reach in time."

"Most of the people have already escaped from the central plaza, you know." Wario informed, with obvious irritation.

"I don't _CARE_ , just shoot it! Blow the damn city to the ground!" Waluigi screamed, stomping his foot and swinging his arms down to his sides in great anger.

Luigi had to make sure he wasn't caught looking so gleeful, but it was hard to stop smiling. He discovered that his friends were currently in Mushroom City, fighting back against this devious plot that Wario and Waluigi had put into action. On top of this, even more good news was on the way.

Luigi heard a glistening sound up within a ventilation shaft on the left. Wario and Waluigi were too preoccupied with arguing to hear it.

"Hmm?" Luigi softly barked, directed his attention to a small vent to his left. His eyes widened as Navi entered his field of vision. _"Navi?!"_

Navi rested her tiny fingers against the small bars of the vent. She took a moment to survey the room, watching as Wario and Waluigi argued hotly. She then directed her attention to the right, and saw a familiar, beaming face handcuffed to a pole. She couldn't believe it.

 _"Luigi?!"_ Navi gasped.

 **/**

Mario continued to charge towards Bowser, when suddenly, Bowser's entire form shun with a very bright light. Being cautious, Mario jumped back a great distance. Mario and Peach shielded their eyes from this intense light with an arm, peeking just enough through squinting eyes to see that Bowser was transforming.

But what Bowser had transformed into, they had no words for. The light faded, revealing quite possibly the most ugly, menacing creature that they had ever seen. Had they have not seen Bowser transform, they might not have even realized it was him at first glance.

The creature had brown scaly skin, rather than the usual yellow-orange colour Bowser had. The claws on his feet and hands were at least ten times larger, and looked as though they could cut through steel as if it were paper. The spikes on his braces, collar, and dark green shell were also larger; and far more pointy. Its gnarled teeth and horns were far larger than Bowser's, and his usual red hair was tall and wild, like a raging fire.

Mario and Peach had widened eyes. The expressions on their faces revealed a mix of fear and awe. They shielded themselves with an arm as he let out a supersonic, ear piercing roar that shook the world. Then, the creature had begun to speak to them with a voice that was much more deep and menacing than Bowsers. "Behold, the power of my Goddess Star..."

 _ **"GIGA BOWSER!"**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Deal With The Devil

**Chapter 3:** A Deal With The Devil

Pauline was still looking through the large glass window of the Mayor's office, which was located on the eleventh floor of the City Hall building. The shadowy figure with the evil, menacing voice was still there in the office with her. He was apparently eager to strike some sort of a deal with Pauline. His side of the bargain was a Goddess Star, which of course, was no meager offer. However, it wasn't clear what Pauline's side of this deal was supposed to be. Judging by the sullen look on her face, and the amount of time that she had spent staring out through her office window, it was safe to assume that this was not a deal that she was willing to accept very easily.

"Just say the word, and this power will be all yours. As it should. I can't think of anyone more suitable for it than you, Miss Pauline." He coaxed, waving a white gloved hand over the container the golden Goddess Star was sealed within.

"Of course I want it." Pauline finally admitted, after having remained silent for quite some time.

"Oh?" He sang, his interest piqued.

"This is all just... crazy." Pauline frowned, her arms folded.

"And what do you care?" The figure laughed, stepping into her view rather dramatically. "With this, all of your troubles will vanish. You'll have all the power in the world, right at your fingertips."

He then walked away from her, his voice suddenly turning much more dark and gloomy. "Or perhaps, you'd rather stay here forever, running this dirt-hole of a city and never getting any real recognition for it."

Pauline gasped. She turned to the cloaked back of the figure, listening to him speak with trembling eyes.

"Princess Peach is the one who always gets recognized for everything, while Pauline stands in her shadow. Unnoticed, and unappreciated. As it will be." He stated, rather dramatically. There was a strange conviction in his manipulative words.

Pauline clenched her fists in agitation, remaining silent for a moment. She collected herself, and took a deep breath.

"And what happens if I refuse?" Pauline asked, calmly.

 **/**

"I get it." Peach started, standing a few paces behind Mario, who was in a fighting stance.

The smoke from Bowsers transformation was only now starting to die down. Giga Bowser stood there with a menacing glare, listening to Princess Peach. The occasional explosive sound of Link's bomb arrow striking a cannonball could be heard in the background. At this point, the streets were almost entirely evacuated.

"You joined the X-Nauts because they offered you this power, did you not?" Peach challenged, with a hand.

"Hmm. Guess there's no point in hiding it." Giga Bowser thought to himself out loud, shaking his head. "That's right. I joined the X-Naut army because I wanted this power."

"After Mario had defeated me the last time..." Giga Bowser continued, as he proceeded to recollect what had happened.

 _The Previous Morning..._

It was a beautiful sunny morning. Mario and his friends were currently meeting Link for the first time on the stone bridge outside Peach Castle. Bowser, however, was somewhere else.

Somewhere within the rocky highlands of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser was lying unconscious on his stomach. He had been there since yesterday, after Mario had defeated him in their battle. Two stalky ravens were perched upon his dormant shell. Within the next moment, Bowser proceeded to wake up.

"Urgh..." Bowser groaned. He simply lied there for almost two minutes. He didn't even notice the ravens fly away as he finally brought himself to a stand. His head was pounding. "Where the heck am I?"

Bowser proceeded to survey his surroundings. As far as he could tell, he was in the middle of nowhere. It was just dirt and rock, but he could easily gather that he was on a mountain. He realized he was quite high up too, as the distant forests looked so small way down below.

"Mountains, huh?" Bowser thought to himself, his arms folded. "So I'm pretty far east... or was it west? Bah, I can't remember. Just how the hell did I end up here, anyway?"

The moment he had concluded his question, his eyes widened as the answer had come rushing back to him.

 **{** "My new powers have only just awakened, but already I understand them." Mario explained. He looked up at Bowser with determined but calm blue eyes. "I feel as good as new! And with that fire blast you just hit me with, I'm full of energy!"

Mario then dropped down to a squat, bringing his hands by his sides as if he was charging up a ball. Bowser backed off a step with a nervous sweat as Mario's entire form ignited in energetic flame.

 **"Fire..."**

"Bah!" Bowser dismissed with the swipe of the arm, growing angry. "So you're resistant to fire! It doesn't matter, I already know how weak you are when I'm in this form! Your attacks are useless!"

 **"BLAAAAST!"** Mario screamed, releasing a vortex of sharp spiralled flame directly at his opponent.

The powerful flaming attack struck Bowser right in his massive stomach, and he was immediately lifted off of his feet. Time appeared to be in slow motion as Bowser's eyes widened from the shock of the attacks strength. All the spectators safely watching from within the surrounding buildings gasped in awe as they saw Bowser fly into the distance.

 _"GWAAAAAAAAH!"_ Bowser cried, a twinkle in the night sky accenting how far he had traveled. **}**

"That damn Mario." Bowser scowled, his eyebrows harsh with anger. "That's it! I'm heading straight back to Mushroom City! I'll kick his ass this time, for sure!"

And with that, Bowser started to stomp down the mountain. It wasn't long, however, before he was stopped by a shadowy figure with an evil, menacing voice.

"Pardon me." The voice halted. "But haven't we already seen this story before?"

Bowser barked, stopping in place. He turned almost completely behind him to find a strange, enigmatic figure standing upon a tall and jagged rock that bordered the path he was trotting down. The hooded man looked exactly like the person who was confronting Pauline in her office.

 **/**

 _"If you refuse?"_

Within the mayors office, the shadowy figure turned back to Pauline slowly. After staring for a brief moment, he proceeded to slowly remove the large hood he was wearing. Pauline took a step back, her heart racing. It was the first time she had made eye contact with those round spectacles. She felt like ice as she tried not to stare at the technical dome upon the head of the X-Naut leader, which blinked with square coloured lights. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was about to die.

"Then I really will blow this city to the ground, Miss Pauline." Grodus menacingly warned.

 **/**

"Huh? What's it to you, pal?" Bowser snapped, irritated by the man. "Mind your own business."

And with that, Bowser continued his march down the mountain. There was a sudden _whoosh_ , and before Bowser knew it, the shadowy figure was standing before him, offering an extended white-gloved hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Grodus. Leader of the X-Naut Army, and ruler of Sarasaland." Grodus greeted. "And you are King Bowser Koopa, leader of the Koopa Troop, I presume?"

"Err... yeah." Bowser awkwardly greeted, not shaking his hand.

Grodus retracted his extended hand without much thought. "You've been defeated again, haven't you? Aren't you tired of constantly losing to your rival?"

"Hey!" Bowser barked, angered by his intrusive behaviour. "What's it to you? I mean, I'll kick his ass this time, anyway. It doesn't matter."

"I don't think it'll be that easy." Grodus warned. "He has the power of a Goddess Star, you know."

"Yeah, I remember he was blabbing on about something like that." Bowser recalled, arms folded in thought. "Whatever that was, it definitely made him a whole lot stronger. Maybe I'll go and find one for myself."

"What if I told you, that I could give you a Goddess Star that was even more powerful than his?" Grodus offered, then revealing a glass container from within his cloak.

Bowser stared in awe at the miraculous object that was sealed inside of the vessel that Grodus possessed. It was a shining, dark green star that was burning with a purple aura. It was the most luminous, radiant object that he had ever laid his eyes upon.

"R-Really? You'll give me that?!" Bowser gawked, practically drooling over an object that he had only just discovered.

"This is the Giga Star, King Bowser." Grodus explained, while Bowser continued to stare at it in awe. "With this, you'll have no problem defeating Mario and his friends."

"Yeah, baby!" Bowser cheered with a gleeful expression, arms spread in joy. "Hand it over! I'm gonna use it to crush Mario right away!"

"Not so fast, King Bowser." Grodus eased, bringing the Goddess Star behind his back in order to regain Bowser's attention. "I'll give it to you under one condition."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Bowser entertained, not amused.

Grodus slowly stepped forward with a lean, his white gloved fist clenched before him. Beneath the large hood he wore, he was only a pair of round spectacles floating in the darkness. "Join the X-Naut army, and together we shall conquer the entire Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Hmm..." Bowser was in deep contemplation, his eyes closed as he faced downwards with folded arms. "Find the old hag for me too, and you've got yourself a deal."

"Deal!" Grodus exclaimed, failing to hold back a menacing laugh. "GACK ACK ACK ACK ACK!"

 **/**

"So you agreed to help Grodus and the X-Nauts conquer the Mushroom Kingdom in order to get a Goddess Star from him?" Peach gathered, her expression somber as she held a clenched fist near her heart.

"That's right." Giga Bowser confirmed, with a slow nod. "But I don't intend on obeying any orders from him."

"What do you intend to do, then?" Peach continued to probe from a distance, Mario in a fighting stance before her.

"What do I intend to do?" Giga Bowser had paused for a moment after speaking. A big grin suddenly cast upon his evil, menacing face. "After I crush Mario, you'll be coming back to the Castle with me. You'll live with me there, Princess. And then... you're gonna watch as I burn this entire kingdom to the ground."

"Y-You..." Peach gasped, her blue eyes widened in shock. "You are mad!"

"As if I'm gonna let that happen!" Mario roared, charging towards Giga Bowser.

Giga Bowser didn't move a muscle. Mario jumped and landed in a squat with a thud. His right fist was clenched by his hip, his left palm open and extended before him. _**"Fire..."**_

Then, Mario launched flames from the soles of his boots and proceeded to fly forward with an extended fist. He was moving so fast, too fast for Giga Bowser to keep up. Before he could react, Mario's flaming fist had crashed into the brown, scaly belly of Giga Bowser.

 _ **"ROCKET!"**_ Mario cried, his blue eyes burning with determination.

As Mario's fist remained unmoved against Giga Bowser's belly, it suddenly began throbbing with immense pain. His fist hadn't even sunk an inch into him. As someone who was used to pounding brick blocks with his fist, Mario was quite surprised to find his hand hurting so much from this punch.

"Bwahahaha..." Giga Bowser slowly laughed, looking down at Mario with laser red eyes. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Mario jumped backwards with great speed, narrowly avoiding the sweep of Giga Bowsers air slicing claws. Mario was quite surprised to discover that Giga Bowser was even faster than the normal Bowser. Mario was dropped to a single knee, holding onto his hand. He was beginning to wonder if he had broken it.

"Yup. You're no match for me anymore." Giga Bowser proudly announced. "And I'll be sure to not use any fire attacks, either. Wouldn't want to power you up or anything."

(M-Mario...) Peach fret, her blue eyes trembling with worry as she watched the fight from the rear.

Mario had clenched teeth as he continued to hold onto his hand, his eyebrows narrowed harshly as he stared at his transformed opponent.

 **/**

Back at Peach Castle, Rosalina and Daisy could hardly believe their eyes at what they had just stumbled upon. A full out skirmish was taking place here at Peach Castle. Both the Koopa Troop and the X-Naut armies were in battle against the entire Toad Brigade.

Red guards, the Toad Brigade infantry, were currently fighting against the horde of X-Naut grunts and Koopa Troopas that were trying to get across the Stone Bridge and into the castle. Katan T. and Ax T. were leading the squad here at the castle front. They were each standing in the center of their own separate dirt circles, like undefeated champions awaiting new challengers. X-Naut grunts, Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Paratroopas would come at them one after the other, and the Toad Brigade Executives would make quick work of them.

Over near the wooden bridge that crosses the moat on the castles right side, Lana T. was fighting against three X-Naut elites. X-Naut elites were more powerful than grunts and wore black gear, whereas the typical grunts wore white gear. Lana T. twirled her large lance around her at a very rapid rate, which apparently was intimidating enough to prevent any of the grunts from joining the fight.

One of the X-Naut elites revealed a red potion and raised it up high. They plugged their nose and then proceeded to drink it all in one go. Seconds after they had tossed the empty bottle to the side, they grew at least three times in size with a poof. The giant elite charged towards Lana T., the entire earth shaking as the Toad Brigade Executive stood there with an expression of determination.

"Hiii-" Lana T. sang, twirling her lance around her rapidly. "YA!"

The giant elite stopped dead in its tracks upon being struck right in the groin by the shaft of Lana T.'s lance. Lana T. waited a moment before stepping back and adjusting her hair, the poor giant X-Naut elite falling onto its side with tears streaming down its face as it clasped where it was struck with both hands. Lana T. stared down the other two X-Naut elites.

"Who's next?" Lana T. challenged, tip of her spearhead gleaming in the afternoon sun.

Intimidated, the two other X-Naut elites took a single step back in a nervous sweat.

On the grassy field near the castle front, Kammy Koopa was commanding a horde of Koopa Troop minions. They were battling against a horde of Blue guards, which were the Toad Brigades elite infantry. Commanding these soldiers was the head of the Toad Brigade, Captain Toad.

"Magikoopa squad, let's show these naive fools what true terror is!" Kammy Koopa cried, her golden wand in hand as she hovered on her magic broomstick. "Let's make King Bowser proud!"

" _DA DA DA DA!_ All units, attack!" Captain Toad cried, blowing his whistle and pointing furiously towards the enemy horde. "Beat em' up, let em have it, show em no mercy!"

"What's happening?" Rosalina calmly inquired, as Daisy dragged her into cover by the wrist. They were hiding behind a shrub in the Castle Gardens, very near where Kammy Koopa and Captain Toad were battling.

 _"Shhhhh!"_ Daisy hissed, a white gloved finger at her hushing mouth. She spoke in a harsh whisper. _"Can't you see? We're under attack!"_

 _"Really?"_ Rosalina whispered, rather surprised by it all.

"Yes, really." Daisy assured, agitated. She proceeded to peer through the bush to get a better look at the fight. She could see that both the X-Naut and Koopa Troop armies were working together against the Toad Brigade.

"Pah." Daisy spat, pulling her face away from the bush and sitting down with her cellphone. She was texting as she continued to speak. "Looks like Bowser and the X-Nauts have teamed up. I have to let everyone know what's happening."

Rosalina revealed her phone and opened the group chat in order to see the text that Daisy had sent to everyone.

 **Group Members:** Peach, Daisy, Mario, Link, Rosalina

 **Message Thread:** OMG! Peach Castle is under attack!

 **Daisy:** "GUYS, Peach Castle is under attack! The X-Nauts and the Koopa Troop are both here fighting against the Toad Brigade! Rosalina and I are already here, come IMMEDIATELY."

Rosalina and Daisy waited for anyone to respond. The message had been sent, but only Daisy and Rosalina had read the message. It appeared that neither Link, Mario, or Peach were checking their phones.

"Why won't they answer?" Daisy growled, irritated. "This is an emergency!"

"They must still be busy doing whatever they're doing back in the city..." Rosalina surmised, a finger on her chin in thought.

"Well, we can't just wait around here forever. And no way am I going back." Daisy sighed, her hands weakly resting upon her bent knees as she sat on the grass. She looked up at Rosalina, who was crouching to avoid being seen. "Do you know how to fight?"

"Huh?" Rosalina lazily barked, taking some time to respond. "Oh, no. Not really."

"Well, stay out of the way, then." Daisy ordered, standing tall. She started to stretch.

"Oooh, are you going to fight?" Rosalina ventured to ask, a blue question mark appearing above her head.

"That's right. I'm going to help them." Daisy informed, digging into her pockets and revealing an ice flower. "Unfortunately, I only have one power-up. So you just keep safe."

Daisy then used the Ice Flower. With glistening white light, her dress magically had changed colour. Where it had been dark orange, it was now a deep blue, like a cold sea. Where it had been a lighter orange, it was now baby blue, like the afternoon sky. Her floral earrings were now crystal snowflakes. The plain nails on her gloveless hands were now painted a bright blue.

"Whoa, you look pretty cool." Rosalina complemented, examining her transformation calmly.

"Here goes." Daisy weakly sang, doing her best to hide her nerves. She proceeded to walk out from behind the bush.

"Umm, I can help too." Rosalina halted, a fist clenched near her chin in uncertainty. "I think."

Daisy stared for a moment at Rosalina with a turned head. She faced forward again before speaking. "Well, alright. Just don't get in my way, okay? And try not to get hurt."

 **/**

The air was so tense within the Mayors office that you could cut it with a knife. Grodus stood menacingly before Pauline, who was practically backed against the window. The look on his face was so menacing, so intimidating, that Pauline knew that the next words out of her mouth had better be precisely that which he wished to hear. Pauline cleared her throat, not meeting his eyes.

"Then you leave me no choice." Pauline eventually replied. "I... accept."

"Excellent!" Grodus exclaimed, with a white gloved fist clenched happily towards her. "Well _done_ , Pauline! You've just saved all of Mushroom City!"

Grodus was of a much more joyful disposition now. His back was facing Pauline, and he waved a hand as he imagined the title of a news article. "The news will be all over it. Miss Pauline, saviour of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"And?" Pauline sang, hands on her hips. "Are we forgetting something?"

"Hm?" Grodus barked, turning back towards her. "Oh right. The Goddess Star. It is yours, of course."

From within his dark cloak, Grodus had revealed the golden Goddess Star which Pauline had desired. She walked up to it, accepting it with conviction.

"Just remember _your part of the deal_." Grodus reminded, his voice menacing and evil once again.

Pauline gave a fake toothless smile, before turning back towards the window once again. She examined Mushroom City with cold eyes. She felt devoid of emotion. She eventually directed her attention to the golden Goddess Star, the most beautiful, luminous object that she had ever laid her eyes upon. There it was. She had it. With this, she would become the most powerful, most influential, and most extraordinary person on the planet.

 _But at what cost?_


	4. Chapter 4: Hearts of Passion

**Chapter 4:** Hearts of Passion

Mario and Giga Bowser were still fighting within the nearly deserted eastern district of Mushroom City. Giga Bowser had zoomed towards Mario so fast, that to the observing Princess Peach, it appeared as though his entire mass had just been transported horizontally without any leg movement.

Time appeared to be in slow motion as Mario leaned back with clenched teeth. Giga Bowsers extended, razor sharp claw intended to strike through the heart, but instead had just grazed his arm. A few small drops of blood and a piece of torn sleeve flew from the impact point. Time resumed speed, and Mario proceeded to trot backwards while dodging the onslaught of finger stabs from Giga Bowser. The city buildings were blurry in the background as Mario struggled to keep the pace.

Mario waited patiently for the appropriate moment, and indeed, Giga Bowser had finally let up for a moment in order to charge up a punch. Mario seized this opportunity to jump high into the air. He used a burst of flames to send himself even higher, the camera panning around him 360 degrees during his ascension. Once he had reached the maximum height, he then performed a dive roll in order to reach a nearby rooftop. He stood tall, looking down Giga Bowser from the elevated position.

"Bwahaha..." Giga Bowser laughed, with dramatic hands. "Your attacks won't work on me when I'm in this form. Fire doesn't bother me in the slightest, either. You've got no way of defeating me! Give it up!"

"We'll see about that." Mario retorted. He did his best to not reveal any loss of resolve in his expression. But in truth, he had no idea how he was going to manage to defeat him.

 **/**

Back at Peach Castle, the battle was still raging on between the Toad Brigade and the X-Naut Army, who had recently allied with the Koopa Troop. Ice Daisy, as it were, was running directly towards the skirmish that was taking place between the troops led by Captain Toad and Kammy Koopa. Rosalina was still nervously behind the bush where they had been hiding since their arrival.

"Yoo-hoo!" Daisy sang, eagerly waving her hand to gather as much attention as possible. "Over here!"

 _"She's just gonna run out there?!"_ Rosalina gawked, a blue exclamation mark and question mark above her head in a spiky white bubble. Her crownless head was peeking above the bushes just enough to see what was going on.

"Eh?! Daisy?! Is that you?!" Captain Toad gawked, with a hop. "I told you guys NOT to come back!"

"Daisy?!" Kammy Koopa gawked, as the princess in blue continued to run towards them. "You're here?! And by yourself, too? NYEAH HEH HEH!"

Kammy Koopa cackled boisterously. She pointed a gnarly finger forward. "Magikoopas! Seize her!"

In an instant, two red cloaked magikoopas flying on broomsticks had zoomed past Kammy Koopa at great speeds.

"O-Oh no, Daisy!" Captain Toad trembled, with a great leap. A hand was nervously held near his mouth. "Run! Get out of here as fast as you can!"

"Not a chance!" Daisy declined, her eyes narrowing at the two red magikoopas flying towards her.

The two magikoopas then stopped in place at the desired distance. They each raised their silver wands, which proceeded to charge with bright light. Within seconds of each other, they casted fiery orbs towards Daisy. Rosalina and Captain Toad were watching the confrontation in nervous angst. Kammy Koopa grimaced, a gnarled tooth exposed.

Daisy did a light hop. As she landed, she slid her right foot back and turned her body partially to the right. Time appeared to be in slow motion as she then did a great leap, easily clearing the first fire orb, which happened to be aimed quite low. She shot a ball of ice, which drifted forward with a baby blue aura surrounding it. She twirled in midair at an angle that allowed her to dodge the second fiery orb, which was aimed much higher. She continued to twirl, and once she was facing forward again, she shot another ball of ice.

Time resumed speed, and Daisy had landed gracefully back on her feet around the same time the two ice balls had each struck a magikoopa. The two red cloaked magikoopas were now incased in rectangular ice blocks. They each fell from their perched broomsticks and hit the grassy field with a loud thud. Daisy seized the opportunity to run over to one of the ice blocks.

"Yeah!" Daisy cheered, as she hoisted the frozen magikoopa up high.

With a determined grunt, she launched it towards the other magikoopa. The ice block slid across the plain, colliding with the other ice block with a great, frosty smash. The two magikoopas flailed about the second they had the freedom to, plopping onto the earth in defeat.

"Wooo, go Daisy!" Captain Toad cheered, hopping in place while clapping happily.

Daisy ran a hand through her hair, then checked her dress for dirt. The sudden cry of Kammy Koopa caused Daisy to jump in alarm as she zoomed around on her broomstick. Daisy turned around to find that Kammy Koopa had already sent a magical attack straight towards her. Daisy's eyes widened as she recalled their previous encounter.

 **{** "Nyeah heh heh..." Kammy Koopa laughed, raising her golden wand. "We'll see about that. Now, witness my power!"

"Ehh?" Daisy barked, her eyes widening as she realized the attack was heading towards her instead of Luigi.

She was defenseless. Preoccupied with holding up the unconscious Rosalina, she had no time to react. She was struck with the magic, which took the form of twirling geometric shapes. A piercing sound, like deafening interference, shot through the air, and she suddenly found her form had been irradiated and was glowing. Much to her dismay, and everyones surprise, she proceeded to transform. **}**

Daisy found herself too shocked to react. She stood there frozen with a stunned expression. The brightness on her face gradually increased as the magical attack neared her.

"Daisy!" Captain Toad cried, reflexively reaching out to her with an extended hand.

At the last possible moment, Rosalina appeared before Daisy in a defensive stance. Her arms were crossed at the wrists, and her palms faced upward with relaxed fingers.

"O-Oh?" Daisy barked, snapping out of it.

A blue barrier had formed around Rosalina, which sent Kammy Koopas magical attack spiralling back towards her at twice its initial velocity.

"EEK!" Kammy Koopa squealed, raising herself higher into the air in order to avoid the attack. She examined Rosalina with a mean glare, positively livid. _"You!"_

"Rosalina? Y-You saved me!" Daisy exclaimed, her face beaming.

Rosalina stood there with her arms still in the defensive position. She tried to speak, but quickly discovered that she couldn't. The entirety of Kammy Koopas brigade now had their attention on Daisy and Rosalina. Rosalina's legs started to quiver nervously. Daisy saw this, and placed a hand on her hip with an unimpressed expression on her face.

"I shouldn't have done that." Rosalina managed to speak.

"Oh brother." Daisy sighed, rolling her eyes.

" _You're_ the one who caused me to transform last time!" Kammy Koopa shrieked, white puff clouds of anger shooting from her old ears.

"Huh?" Rosalina sang, genuinely unable to understand. "But I don't even know you."

"Ohhh no, don't you try and play dumb now, missy!" Kammy Koopa silenced, waving a gnarled finger. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?! I was a hideous creature! Positively _hideous_ , I tell you!"

"How is that any different from right now?" Rosalina asked, her tone genuine rather than mocking.

Daisy covered her mouth with both hands and failed to hold back a laugh. She was unsure which was more funny: the diss, or that fact that Rosalina was so oblivious of the fact that she was only making things worse for herself.

"Ooooooh, you! You... _imbecile_!" Kammy Koopa spat, infuriated. "You ladies are always _sooo_ confident when you're young. But just you wait until you get older. The years will surely take that smug look right off of your face!"

"Actually, I'm technically older than everybody." Rosalina retorted, her head tilted slightly with a finger raised in protest.

"Oh, is that so?" Kammy Koopa sang sarcastically, irritated. "Well then! I guess I'll just have to turn you into the _UGLIEST_ creature there is! _KOOPA TROOP! X-NAUTS!_ "

Rosalina and Daisy gasped mildly. Kammy Koopa continued to holler from up above. "Change of objective! Pull back from Peach Castle, and capture Daisy and her friend!"

As the enemy army proceeded to close in, Daisy and Rosalina found themselves back to back on the grassy fields before Peach Castle, which stood strongly in the background.

"You ready?" Daisy asked, surveying the scene cautiously.

"Nope." Rosalina succinctly replied, surveying the scene nervously.

"Well neither am I." Daisy admitted, her expression determined. "But let's do this anyway."

 **/**

Navi chimed within the X-Naut blimp as she flew towards the captured Luigi, who remained seated with his back against the pole he was handcuffed too.

"What happened to you? What are you doing here?" Navi hissed in a low whisper, still very surprised to have found him like this.

"I overheard them talking yesterday, and then they captured me." Luigi explained, in a whisper. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm coming up here to put a stop to them." Navi explained. "As I'm sure you already know, they're trying to blow up the whole city!"

"Yeah, I know." Luigi replied, with a nod. He eyed Wario and Waluigi to check if they were listening. They were too preoccupied with arguing over the next best position to fire to notice anything. He faced Navi again. "So the whole gangs here, or what?"

Navi proceeded to hastily fill in Luigi with the details. She described how Link was defending the city against the cannonballs, how Bowser had suddenly showed up and that he was now allied with the X-Nauts, and that Mario and Peach were currently battling against him on their way to check on Pauline. Finally, she mentioned how Rosalina and Daisy went back to the Castle, to check on things.

 _"The CASTLE?!"_ Luigi exclaimed, definitely loud enough for Wario and Waluigi to hear, if it wasn't for the fact that they were now arguing about who should get to fire at this awesome spot they both vehemently proclaimed to have found first. Realizing his blunder, he continued to speak more softly. "I overhead those two talking about how the X-Nauts were heading there for an attack! Rosalina and Daisy are heading straight for danger!"

"Seriously?!" Navi gasped. Her expression grew grim and bore deep concern. "And if Bowser is teamed up with them now, his troops might be there, too!"

"Navi, you gotta free me, quick!" Luigi pleaded, nodding to the handcuffs trapping him. "One of them should have the key."

"R-Right." Navi nodded, with courage. She surveyed the two bickering brothers at a distance. Sure enough, she spotted a partially revealed golden key from within Warios back pocket. It twinkled once with white light.

 **/**

"Let's see..." Link thought out loud, using his Shiekah Slate to zoom in on the blimp up above. He was focused on the cannon. "Based on the position of the cannon, I should be good enough from... over there."

From the rooftop Link was standing on, he sprinted towards the face of an adjacent building that rose taller. With a great leap, he landed on the brick windowsill of the tall building. He proceeded to rapidly climb up the face of the building, as if it was no different than a mountainside. He would jump and grab onto the stone lip jutted from the wall above the window, bring himself to a stand upon it, and then jump up for the next windowsill.

He eventually arrived at the top of the building. He wasted no time, sprinting towards the edge and jumping off courageously. He revealed his red paraglider, which was yet another trinket of his that he had brought from Hyrule. He proceeded to glide through the air up above Mushroom City. The cannon had fired.

 **/**

"There!" Waluigi exclaimed, as Navi nearly pulled the key out of Wario's back pocket. "I'd like to see him hit THAT one!"

She proceeded to carefully fly away from them, heading back towards Luigi with the key in both of her hands. Luigi was nodding with a big smile on his face, eager to be freed.

"It looks like he's flying or something." Wario acknowledged, scratching his butt.

"What? Where?" Waluigi whined in a nasally voice, snatching the binoculars from him again. "Oh, un- _believable_!"

Wario realized during his scratching that his back pocket was empty. He felt around again to be sure, starting in surprise as he realized the key was missing.

"Huh?" Wario barked, getting out of his seat.

"What is it now?" Waluigi whined, lowering his binoculars to examine his partner with contempt.

"The key, I can't find it." Wario exclaimed, flabergasted.

"What? Nonsense!" Waluigi cried, shaking his head in disbelief.

Then, the two of them faced towards Luigi, and saw that a tiny little fairy had just removed his handcuffs using the key. Their faces grew red hot with anger, steam shooting from their nostrills and ears as they muttered something Luigi and Navi could only imagine was unpleasant under their breath.

"Oh boy." Luigi gulped.

 **/**

Link was gliding towards the incoming cannonball with the wind at his back. While in midair, he revealed his soldiers bow. Time appeared to be in slow motion as he carefully aimed a bomb arrow at the projectile. Time resumed speed as he released the arrow, which managed to successfully strike the cannonball. This caused a great explosion, due to the fact that the cannonballs had been stuffed with bob-ombs. Link resumed his use of the paraglider so that he could safely glide to a nearby rooftop.

 **/**

Wario and Waluigi were stomping towards Luigi and Navi. Navi flew out of sight faster than Luigi could rise to a stand. Luigi shook out his wrists, and got in a fighting stance. He danced in place with his fists up.

"I'm warning you, I know karate." Luigi cautioned, with a mean glare. "Don't come any closer."

"As if we're gonna fall for that." Waluigi scoffed, as the two of them continued towards Luigi.

"Pull this, get rid of that..." Navi sang, as the sound of a system powering down could be heard.

Wario and Waluigi barked in astonishment, turning around only to find out that Navi had just unplugged a vital cord after pressing a bunch of buttons that Luigi could only suspect she shouldn't have. An alarm started blaring, and the whole room was flashing red.

"H-HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-"

But Waluigi was unable to finish his sentence, as Luigi's boot had met the side of his head. Luigi had nailed him with a powerful roundhouse kick. Waluigi's lanky legs then lifted off of the ground, his squashed face returning to normal as he drifted away from Luigi's extended boot. He hit the floor with a thud, sliding to a halt near the far wall.

"You're gonna regret doing that, green boy." Wario growled, cracking his knuckles with a big toothy grin on his face as he approached Luigi.

"Hiiii-" Navi cried, racing lines accompanying her tiny figure as she zoomed through the room. "YAAAAA!"

The sound of a fighters bell rung three times as Navi's extended fist had nailed Wario right in the groin.

"Ooooh." Luigi winced.

"HOOOOOO!" Wario cried with a small fart, holding onto his groin with both hands as he went cross eyed. He fell onto his side, stiff as a board.

"Come on." Navi ordered, flying to a nearby emergency parachute that was hanging on the far wall. "We need to get out of here, quickly!"

"Okey-dokey!" Luigi acknowledged, running over to the parachute and equipping it immediately.

Luigi and Navi then ran across to the other side of the room, passing both Wario and Waluigi, who were downed on the ground with comedic tears streaming down their faces. They slid open a side door on the blimp canopy, and Navi flew out of it immediately.

"Luigi!" She cried, Mushroom City far below her.

Luigi's legs were trembling as he stood on the edge of the canopy. His anxiety caused the buildings below to swirl and mesh into an incoherent mess. Luigi tried to speak, but found that no words would come out.

"Luigi, jump!" Navi encouraged. "It'll be okay!"

"I-I..." Luigi stuttered, too anxious to speak.

 **/**

"Hm?" Link softly barked, looking through his shiekah slate from a distant rooftop. The blimp was smoking black with dancing electricity all over it, which illustrated that it was malfunctioning. He could see Luigi in the canopy, equipped with a parachute but hesitant to jump.

"Oh! Navi found Luigi!" Link exclaimed, lowering the Shiekah Slate. He dug into his pockets for his cellphone. "I should tell the others that we've found him!"

Link opened his cellphone, but gasped out loud when he saw the group chat. He finally read the text Daisy had sent, his blue eyes trembling. He proceeded to text a reply.

 **Group Members:** Peach, Daisy, Mario, Link, Rosalina

 **Message Thread:** OMG! Peach Castle is under attack!

 **Daisy:** "GUYS, Peach Castle is under attack! The X-Nauts and the Koopa Troop are both here fighting against the Toad Brigade! Rosalina and I are already here, come IMMEDIATELY."

 **Link:** "Sorry we're late! I don't know about Mario and Peach, but we found Luigi, and we'll be heading straight there! Hang tight!"

Link closed his phone, placing it back in his pockets. For the time being, he could only hope that they were okay.

/

"Luigi, we don't have much time!" Navi pressured, speaking with impatient hands. "You have to jump!"

Luigi was still hesitant, but then saw that both Waluigi and Wario were rising back to a stand. He faced forward and gulped. He closed his eyes, and didn't think about a thing. He just jumped.

"That's the way!" Navi exclaimed, darting with a chime as she started to descend with him.

"WHOOOOOOOOA-HO-HO-HOOOA!" Luigi cried, as he proceeded to free fall down into Mushroom City.

/

"You're just gonna sit up there?" Giga Bowser taunted, shaking his head.

Mario was still crouched on the nearby rooftop. His hand had started to feel better. Bowsers only ranged attacks were fire based, and he was apparently not willing to jump that high.

"Fine then." Giga Bowser calmly accepted, turning towards Peach. An evil grimace spread across his repugnant face. "I guess that just means Peach is all mine for the taking."

Peach gasped, stepping back with the Geno doll still in her arms. Mario had gasped as well. Giga Bowser proceeded to stomp towards her, but before he could even complete his second step, Mario was already charging towards him. He was like a blur as he hopped down from the building, onto the nearby street vendor, and finally onto the cobblestone street. Mario raced towards Giga Bowsers tail, his focus sharp.

"Predictable!" Giga Bowser cried, turning 180 degrees sharply and quickly.

Mario's eyes widened as a vicious punch was headed straight for him. He instinctively did a power slide right towards Giga Bowsers feet in order to dodge it, but he realized afterwards that this was a bad move. Giga Bowser used his other hand to scratch the defenseless Mario with claws that were dripping with poison.

The entire world went red, the lying Mario and standing Giga Bowser appearing as black silhouettes, which provided sharp contrast. Mario was lying with his head tilted back, torn clothes and a small amount of blood flying up from his figure. Giga Bowser was standing menacingly above him, his claws dripping with poison.

Mario had three sharp scratches across his chest, which had ripped his clothes precisely where he had been scratched. The wounds were a pale green. Mario's vision was blurry, his breathing heavy. Peach's eyes were trembling, her hands covering her mouth in sheer horror.

"That's my poison claw attack, courtesy of the Goddess Star." Giga Bowser grinned. A drop of poison had fallen from his claw and struck the cobblestone, which proceeded to corrode it. "It's not only super potent, but fast acting, too. I'd say you've only got a couple of minutes to live, at best."

"MARIO!" Peach screamed at the top of her lungs, tears flying from her face.

Mario was trying his best to concentrate on his breathing, as he could do nothing else. He was completely at Giga Bowsers mercy. He had lost. Majora and Saria from the Jail of Souls had entered his cognition for a brief moment. Then again.

"No..." Mario softly wheezed, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Giga Bowser roared, with a triumphant pose. He laughed again. "BWAHAHAHA!"

Princess Peach's eyes were concealed in shadow as she gently placed the Geno doll against a nearby building.

"You have lost!" Giga Bowser cheered, with clenched fists. "At long last, I have finally put an end to my arch-nemesis, Mario!"

Then, there was the sound of shattering glass against the cobblestone. Giga Bowser had turned his head slowly towards Peach, his menacing eyes filled with rage from what he saw.

But he wasn't even half as pissed off as Princess Peach was. There on the cobblestone before her was the pink coloured Goddess Star Link had granted her. Freed from its jar, the Goddess Star was emitting a faint but energetic wind, which blew Princess Peach's golden blonde hair gently. Her dressed swayed like a dying bell.

 _"You..."_ Giga Bowser deeply scolded. He looked so angry at the fact that Peach had a Goddess Star, as if she wasn't entitled to have one. "You have a Goddess Star?"

"That's right. And I'm going to use it to take you down, right now!" Peach challenged, with great conviction. There was a pink light cast upon her angry, determined expression.

She raised her arms up heroically, and the pink Goddess Star proceeded to lift off of the ground. Once it reached about chest level, it hovered there for a moment, rotating in place and shining a blinding light. Giga Bowser shielded his eyes with a massive forearm. Mario was cast in the bright light as he laid face up on the cobblestone. He was concentrating on his breathing, which was getting progressively harder. Peach kept her blue eyes wide open, even as the light before her got so bright that the entire world was nothing but white light.

Finally, the light had dimmed down. Giga Bowser lowered his forearm with squinted eyes. His eyes widened at what he had saw.

There Princess Peach was, yellow diamond light sparkling all around her levitating form. She was facing skyward with closed eyes, her white gloved hands clasped together. Her dress had been upgraded greatly. It was no longer the plain pink dress that she always wore. This new dress was pink as well, but it was multi-layered, with white lace along the bottom and parting from the bodice. Intricate gold designs subtly bordered the bottom of the dress on both the inner and outer faces.

She slowly lowered, her red high heels eventually meeting the cobblestone. She opened her eyes as she stood tall, her expression determined. Giga Bowser watched with a stunned look as she raised her right hand. She was looking at it, and he was stunned to see a pink parasol magically appear with yellow diamond light. She waved her left hand, and magic pink hearts of various sizes followed her hand movement.

"I have acquired the power of the Heart Star." Peach informed. She twirled the pink parasol, placing a hand on her hip. She winked with a playful giggle. "And now, it is time to bring you down!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Return of an Ally

**Chapter 5:** The Return of an Ally

After acquiring the Heart Star and embracing its powers, it was as though Peach was a new person. That's not to say that she had completely changed, per se; rather she had received a major upgrade in some respects.

"Bwahahaha..." Giga Bowser laughed, shaking his head. "Well you certainly look pretty, I'll give you that. But how the hell do you expect to defeat me with a power like that?! Mario is much stronger than you are, and his attacks don't even lay a scratch on me!"

"Oh, Bowser." Peach sang, resting a hand beneath her shaking head. "Your overconfidence has always been your biggest fault, you know."

Apparently this made him smile. "Do your worst!" He beckoned her.

And that she certainly did not. She proceeded to charge directly towards Giga Bowser with a lean, racing lines accompanying her. As Peach had commented, Giga Bowser was indeed overconfident. He was standing there with folded arms, letting her attack him. But perhaps, it could not be said that this was entirely overconfidence. Maybe, this was instead Giga Bowsers despair-inducing method of demonstrating to his opponent that they don't stand a chance.

In any case, it had turned out to be a poorly calculated move on his part. Princess Peach brought her hands together and struck Bowser right in the stomach with a magical attack. Glassy hearts swirled around her hands and shattered around the impact point with a piercing crash.

 _ **"HEART SHARD!"**_ Peach cried.

Time appeared to be in slow motion as Giga Bowser faced semi skyward with clenched teeth, his eyes whited out.

 _(W-What is this?!)_ Giga Bowser painfully exclaimed in his thoughts. _(My defenses... they're... broken?)_

Time returned to normal speed, and Giga Bowser now felt as if he was naked. It was as though his defensive stat had been nulled. Peach then leaned away from him for a brief second, before crashing into him with a powerful hip smash attack.

 _ **"HEART BOMBER!"**_ Peach exclaimed, large hearts exploding at the impact point.

"GWAH!" Giga Bowser cried, as he felt his feet lifting off of the cobblestone.

Giga Bowser proceeded to drift across the street, and he had crashed shell first into the face of the opposite building right around the time Peach had landed back on the cobblestone street with her red high heels. She stood up with a smirk. Then, her eyes widened as she recalled Mario's condition.

"Mario!" Peach gasped, rushing to his side and dropping to a knee. "Mario, answer me!"

He was breathing, but hoarsely. His three scratch wounds that ran across his chest were no longer a pale green, but instead were now a very deep green. The surrounding skin was purple, and he had grown very pale. He looked deeply into her eyes. He was holding back tears.

"S-Sorry."

"Don't say a word." Peach softly assured, gently placing a petite hand on his shoulder. "I'll have you healed in just a second."

Mario was surprised by this statement, which you could hardly tell from looking at his weak face. Then suddenly, a gentle wind surrounded them. It blew their hair gently. It felt warm and comforting. Peach had her eyes closed, facing semi skyward as she kept her hand on Mario's shoulder. Her sapphire earrings were swaying weakly from the breeze. Mario was in awe as he saw yellow diamond light glimmering all over his wound. Within seconds, the wound had started to close up. His skin colours were returning to normal, and he could feel his life returning to him. Eventually, he was completely healed.

Peach concluded the recovery, the gentle wind dying right around the same time she had opened her eyes. She looked at Mario with a somber expression.

"Peach, you saved my life!" Mario exclaimed with a laugh. "Thank you, Peach! Thank you!"

He felt as though he could cry. But something wasn't right with Peach.

"Peach?" Mario called, confused by her expression.

"I..." She weakly started. Her eyes closed. Then, she started to collapse into Mario.

"Peach!" Mario exclaimed, catching her. His face flushed as he held her closely. He quickly moved to sit her back upright. She was now upright with closed eyes, Mario supporting her with his hands on her shoulders. "H-Hey, are you alright?"

"Mm..." Peach softly moaned, her eyes slowly opening again. There was a brief pause, but suddenly it appeared as though she was returning to normal.

"S-Sorry. That recovery took a lot out of me." Peach explained, placing a hand on her fatigued forehead. "But I am okay now."

"Your Goddess Star..." Mario recalled, examining her before making eye contact again. "Using its power tires you out?"

"Yes." Peach confirmed, with a nod. She examined her new dress. "Even just being in this transformed state... it wears me out if I use it for too long."

Mario didn't question how Peach knew all of this. Having a Goddess Star ability himself, he understood that once you acquired a Goddess Star, the knowledge of its powers were revealed to you.

"Don't overdo it, okay?" Mario gently cautioned, with concern in his tone.

"Mm." Peach promised, with a nod.

The sound of stones crumbling onto the ground could be heard from across the street. Mario took Peach by the hand and helped her rise to a stand, and the two of them faced the rising Giga Bowser with challenging expressions.

"Urrrgh." Giga Bowser groaned, hand on his head as he shook it. He faced Mario and Peach with a glare. "An attack that pierces your defenses... what a cheap trick!"

"But I overheard you." Giga Bowser warned, grinning deviously. "You're getting tuckered out, aren't you?"

Peach and Mario didn't respond. Giga Bowser continued speaking with dramatic hands. "I guess I'll just have to tough it out, then crush you both once you get tired!"

"We'll have you beat before that even comes close to happening." Mario challenged, getting into a fighting stance. Heart Peach, as it were, stood bravely with her parasol at Mario's side.

"Bring it on!" Giga Bowser challenged, with a hungry expression.

And with that, the battle between the three of them had resumed.

 **/**

Luigi was still screaming as he plummeted towards the city. He closed his eyes and covered them, deciding that the best course of action would be to not know when he was going to hit the ground. He started sobbing. Navi flew up by his face with folded arms, remaining at the appropriate level as he descended.

"You do know you have a parachute, right?" Navi reminded, clearly unimpressed.

"Huh?" Luigi barked, suddenly completely fine. His face was beaming, and he gave a thumbs up. "Oh, yeah!"

He used the parachute, which was just like the blimp in its design -black in colour and featuring the X-Naut symbol in red.

"Yahoo!" Luigi cheered, as he started to descend slowly and much more safely.

"Oh boy." Navi sighed, rolling her eyes.

Luigi had landed somewhere within the northern district, which was fortunate since he was planning on heading back to Peach Castle. His body was then smothered by the deflated parachute. Before he was able to crawl out, Navi heard a familiar voice from up above.

"Ahoy!" Link greeted, gliding towards them with his paraglider from up above.

"Master Link!" Navi cheered, her fists beneath her chin in glee.

"Ah?" Luigi barked, peeking his head out from under the parachute.

Luigi had crawled out from under the deflated parachute right around the time Link had landed in front of them. Navi flew around his head once happily, hovering over his shoulder afterwards.

"Luigi!" Link exclaimed.

"Hey, Link." Luigi greeted, standing up and dusting himself off before nodding at Link. "Good to see you guys are back again!"

"Good to see you again, too." Link nodded. He smiled big with closed eyes. "You missed one hell of a breakfast."

"Awww, really?" Luigi frowned, slumping heavily. It was as if he had heard the worst news of his life. "That sucks."

"Hahaha!" Link guffawed, apparently amused. "Yeah, but don't worry. I'll be sure to cook up something extra special next time since you missed out."

"Looking forward to it." Luigi smiled, with a thumbs up.

"This is really nice and all, but we really should be heading back to the Castle." Navi reminded. "Master Link-"

"I know, Navi." Link interrupted, with a nod. "Daisy texted me. Apparently Peach Castle is under attack right now from both the X-Nauts and the Koopa Troop. Daisy and Rosalina are apparently already over there."

"What?! What are they doing over there?!" Luigi cried, with dramatic hands.

"Right now, I'm not sure." Link admitted, with a hand on his chin in thought. "But initially, the plan was to go back to get reinforcements and to see if you were there."

"Well let's not waste another second!" Navi cried, flying between the two of them energetically. "We need to go and help them, right now!"

"Right." Link nodded. He directed his attention up to the X-Naut blimp, which was still emitting black smoke and still had electricity dancing all over it. "I think we've dealt with that problem."

"Let's-a-go then." Luigi ordered, running towards the northern gates with a wave.

Link nodded, and then he proceeded to run with Luigi. The three of them were on their way to Peach Castle.

 **/**

Waluigi was angrily troubleshooting the control display of the X-Naut blimp, while Wario plugged back in a cord that Navi had removed. All the while, a siren that painted the room red was blaring noisily above them.

"Stupid man." Waluigi cursed, irritably but accurately pressing a few buttons while holding ice to where he had been kicked. "What a miserable creature he must be."

"That damn fairy is gonna pay dearly for that." Wario assured, his teeth clenched together deviously. "Once we power this back up, we're gonna level the whole damn city, and then we're gonna find her home and level that, too!"

"Agreed." Waluigi concurred. "Now let's get this thing operating again, before our goose gets cooked!"

 **/**

Near the front of Peach Castle, a horde of X-Naut grunts, Goombas, and green shelled Koopa's were swept away by the mighty swing of Ax T.'s double sided axe. Nearby, Katan T. sank into a squat with his arms crossed. One hand held an exquisite black katana, and emitting a powerful cry, he spun in place with the blade extended. A vicious, dark whirlwind had exploded around him, which had sent the multitude of X-Nauts and Koopa Troop minions that surrounded him helplessly spiralling skyward while Katan T. remained safely within the eye of the mighty gale.

At the front-right side of the castle, Lana T. was twirling her lance around wildly. She readied her lance straight and true, and then she bursted powerfully through a horde of minions. A nearby Hammer Bro rapidly tossed six black hammers at her from a distance, and she stood in place while twirling her lance in such a way that she not only blocked them, but had split a few of them perfectly in half. Each piece hit the dirt road around her with a thud. She concluded the maneuver by jumping high and stabbing the lance downwards at her enemy, making quick work of the Hammer Bro.

Daisy and Rosalina were not as easily having as much success during this battle. Ice Daisy had been freezing enemies and tossing them at each other, and all the while she was dodging the fire orbs from the flying, cackling magikoopas. She would frequently demand Rosalina's assistance in fighting off the magikoopas. Since Rosalina had no way of fighting the ground troops but was quite effective at defending against the magikoopas, their strategy was to have Daisy handle the enemies on the ground while Rosalina would defend her against the flaming, aerial attacks. However, they were both getting increasingly fatigued.

"When is this going to end?" Rosalina complained, her arms positioned in a defensive stance as she created yet another barrier that sent a flaming orb back at the enemy.

"Don't think about it." Daisy cautioned with strain in her voice, as she lifted up an ice block that contained a rather angry looking Goomba.

She tossed it and managed to knock out four green shelled Koopas that had been marching towards them. It had finally crashed into an X-Naut that she had frozen earlier, each ice block smashing upon impact.

But Rosalina couldn't help thinking about it. She was growing increasingly irritable, and had not yet forgiven Daisy for nearly sending her flat on her back with a stray green shell.

Kammy Koopa was growing increasingly irritated as well. Her angered expression revealed a gnarled tooth as she lectured three sorry-looking red magikoopas.

"What's the matter? Why haven't you captured them yet?" Kammy Koopa scowled. "They're just a couple of girls!"

"It's the blonde haired one, m'am." One of them countered, in a nasally voice. "She keeps on sending our attacks back at us with that pesky barrier of hers."

"I don't want excuses, I want _RESULTS!"_ Kammy Koopa boomed. "I'd do it myself, if it wasn't for that blasted Toad captain! Now hurry up and capture them! If they defeat us, King Bowser will have our heads!"

"Y-Yes, m'am!" They all acknowledged, nervously.

And with that, they were off. Kammy Koopa hovered there for a moment, before flying back to the executive minions that were currently fighting against Captain Toad.

 **/**

Waluigi and Wario were working hastily on restoring the blimp, when suddenly it appeared as though their efforts had finally paid off. The blaring siren died, and the room was no longer bathed in red light. There was a pleasant whirl as the system powered back up again.

"Yeah baby!" Wario cheered.

"Excellent!" Waluigi grinned, stomping with a clenched fist. "We're back in business!"

Wario and Waluigi met hands, and then proceeded to spin around in a circle while laughing happily. Then, they suddenly stopped in surprise. They looked away from each other with folded arms and expressions of contempt.

 **/**

Link, Luigi, and Navi were nearly halfway down Castle Road when Navi had stopped them.

"Guys, look!" Navi cried, pointing up at the sky with an expression of deep concern.

Both Luigi and Link stopped with mild barks of wonder, turning behind them to examine the sky. They saw that the X-Naut blimp was operating normally again.

"The blimp appears to be working again?!" Link exclaimed with surprise.

"What?! But I thought you dealt with things back there!" Luigi whined, facing Navi with a shocked expression.

"I-I thought I did!" Navi shrieked. She slumped in despair. "They must have fixed everything before the whole system failed..."

"You guys go on ahead." Link ordered, as he proceeded to run back towards Mushroom City. "I'll meet up with you once I settle this."

"But you're not going to make it in time!" Navi cried, an anxious chiming noise complimenting her warning.

"It's hopeless!" Luigi cried, with beckoning hands. "Half of the city will be in flames by the time you get back there!"

"Well I need to do something." Link countered, while running. He was nearly out of sight in the hilly area.

But then, something rather surprising had happened. The sky had suddenly grown dark. Link, Navi, and Luigi barked as they were smothered in shadow. They looked up above, and saw yet another blimp flying towards the city. This blimp however, was white with a red mushroom etched on it. It appeared to serve the Mushroom Kingdom.

"An ally blimp?" Link acknowledged, in surprise.

"What's this?" Navi gasped, also rather surprised. "I didn't know we had blimps! Why didn't Princess Peach say so in the first place?!"

"Hmm..." Luigi pondered. He had a hand on his chin as he tapped a foot in thought. "That's odd. I don't recall us having anything like a blimp..."

"Really?" Link gathered, intrigued. "That is odd."

"Oh well." Luigi shrugged. "The princess is full of all sorts of surprises, I guess."

"Oh, look!" Navi suddenly exclaimed. "There's more!"

And sure enough, two more blimps had appeared into sight from the south. All three blimps apparently had come from beyond the southern district of the city, which was strange, considering that there was nothing beyond there but ocean. Further beyond that, was Sarasaland. Neither of them had made this observation.

"Looks like we can leave that X-Naut blimp to them." Navi decided, her fists clenched happily.

"I think it's safe to assume so." Link agreed. He was walking, and had just rejoined them.

"Let's hurry, then!" Luigi encouraged, waving a hand. "Daisy and Rosalina are waiting for us!"

Link and Navi nodded. With that, the three of them continued down Castle Road towards Peach Castle.

 **/**

Mario did a backflip in order to avoid a vicious punch from Giga Bowser, who had zoomed at him very quickly from a distance. Giga Bowser turned to see Peach was running towards him. He unleashed a fire breath, and Princess Peach jumped in the air and proceeded to magically hover above the flame in order to dodge it. Magical diamond light danced around her swaying dress as she floated above the burning flame.

While in this form, Giga Bowser's fire breath would never fatigue. Peach's hover ability however, did not have this advantage. She grew nervous as she realized that she was trapped hovering above an endless flame, and would soon end up falling into it.

Luckily, Mario had grabbed Giga Bowser by the tail. He wasn't strong enough to start spinning Giga Bowser around by it, but it was enough to make Giga Bowser conclude the fire breath and turn around. Giga Bowser tried to slice Mario with a vicious poison claw attack, which Mario dodged with a very quick side jump. He then proceeded to run away to gain some distance. Giga Bowser barked mildly as he heard the increasingly louder sound of heels running against cobblestone. He turned with widened eyes of surprise.

 _ **"HEART SHARD!"**_ Peach cried, leaning with her hands striking against Giga Bowser's stomach. Magical glassy hearts that were swirling around her hands shattered with a crash around the impact point.

"Urk!" Giga Bowser cried, his eyes whited out as he felt that defenseless sensation again.

 _ **"Now Fire..."**_ Mario started, racing lines accompanying him as he ran towards Giga Bowser and ignited his fists with a burning flame. He dropped down in a squat with the flaming fist at his hip, his other hand extended before him with his palm facing forward. With flaming boots Mario launched towards the defenseless Giga Bowser incredibly fast, striking him in the stomach with a flaming fist. _**"ROCKET!"**_

"GWAAAAH!" Giga Bowser cried, scarce droplets of blood flying from his open mouth.

He lifted off of his feet, flying through the air and across the street before finally crashing into a nearby building with such an impact that he was quickly smothered in smoke and dusty debris.

Mario stood tall, and Heart Peach was only a few paces behind him. Suddenly, they found that they were smothered in shadow. They each barked, looking up at the sky and discovering that there were three blimps coasting overhead. They could not see who was operating the airships, but they could see that they were brandishing the Mushroom Kingdom symbol.

"Huh? That's strange." Princess Peach noted, rather perplexed. "We don't have any blimps..."

"Really?" Mario acknowledged, his voice laced with curiosity. "Then who's in the blimps?"

 **/**

"Is the cannon ready yet?" Waluigi scowled, growing impatient as he surveyed the city through his binoculars. "I don't see that archer anywhere... _h-huh?!_ "

"She's all loaded and ready to go." Wario assured, smacking his gloves together in pride as he marched towards the cockpit.

Waluigi had widened eyes, gobsmacked at what he was witnessing.

"Huh?" Wario barked, confused by Waluigi. He looked forward, and his jaw had literally dropped to the floor.

Approaching them from the south were three large blimps, each armed and proudly representing the Mushroom Kingdom. Waluigi used his binoculars to check who was manning each of the blimps. It was none other than X-Naut elite soldiers, assisted by some X-Naut grunts. They were heading straight for Wario and Waluigi, and had already started firing.

The X-Naut blimp squished and distorted as Wario and Waluigi screamed from the inside, racing black lines accenting their loud cries.

 _ **"WHA-WHA-WHAAAAAAAAT?!"**_

 **/**

Upon hearing the sound of falling bricks, Mario and Peach had shot their attention back at Giga Bowser. The smoke had long faded, so they watched him rise back to a stand. He was grimacing deviously.

"That the best you got?" He taunted.

Mario had clenched teeth, a single sweat drop sliding down his face. Princess Peach certainly looked concerned as well.

"Awww, you're not getting tuckered out already, are you?" Giga Bowser continued, with dramatic hands. "I'm just starting to have fun!"

"What are we going to do?" Peach softly spoke, her glance fixed on Bowser.

Mario didn't respond. His blue eyes were trembling. He was trying his best to think of something. If Peach could get his defenses down again, maybe he could...

Then suddenly, a glistening sound could be heard from above. It was peculiar enough to cause all three of them to instinctively look up in curious wonder. It was a glowing four pointed star, ascending from the heavens. The four points extended and contracted as it twirled down towards them.

 _ **"**_ ** _Hey!"_**

It was the mysterious, youthful and androgynous voice that had called out to them. Mario gasped as he realized who he was seeing.

"It's _you!"_ Mario cried, his face beaming.

 _ **"Heh. Miss me?"**_ The voice laughed, as it proceeded to embody the Geno doll that was lying collapsed against the building where Peach had set it.

Mario, Princess Peach, and Giga Bowser watched in stunned awe as the light had entered the doll, irradiating the entire piece of wooden art with shining, spiky light. The doll lifted off of the ground, and after growing to about two feet tall, it had proceeded to slowly land on its two wooden boots. The spiky light had faded, and the large maroon eyes of the doll started to blink with life. Mario, Peach, and Giga Bowser each stepped back with a gasp of surprise.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting." Geno informed, with a bow. It got into a fighting stance, with an expression brimming with determination. "Now allow me to finish this!"


	6. Chapter 6: Tears of Gold

**Chapter 6:** Tears of Gold

Mario, Princess Peach, and Giga Bowser were staring at the now sentient Geno doll with expressions of dumbstruck awe. They were all utterly gobsmacked, totally flabbergasted and without words.

"U-Uhh..." Was all that Mario had managed to speak, while scratching his head in confusion.

"I-I... U-Umm, well..." Peach stuttered, unable to decide on the right words.

Giga Bowser simply shook his head, convinced that he was imagining things. He then leaned forward with keen eyes, as if he trying to figure out some sort of trick that was being played.

"What?" Geno gawked, with a shrug. "What's the big deal?"

"You are..." Peach started, with a tilted head.

"A living... doll?" Mario concluded, with an uneasy expression.

"So? Why are you so surprised?" Geno challenged, with a hand. "I already told you that I was searching for a vessel to inhabit. What did you expect?"

Come to think of it, Mario was not sure. He hadn't exactly given it much thought. Geno could tell this just by the look on his face.

"Anyway, forget about that!" Geno hushed, hopping while waving his fists eagerly in the air. He landed and pointed at Giga Bowser with a wooden finger, his blue cape swaying weakly before relaxing again. "Cause' right now, we have bigger fish to fry!"

Mario and Peach turned back towards Giga Bowser with determined expressions.

"Right. Let's-a-go!" Mario encouraged with flaming fists, his blue eyes brave and true.

"We shall end this now." Peach assured, delicately twirling her pink parasol.

Giga Bowser stomped forward a single step with dramatic hands, a big grin on his beaming face.

"Bwahahaha!" Giga Bowser laughed, rather eagerly. "Oh, now that's rich. A wooden doll suddenly joins the ranks of a powerless plumber and a worn-out damsel in distress, and _NOW_ you think you're gonna end this?!"

Geno, Mario, and Princess Peach said nothing, remaining as serious as ever while Giga Bowser continued to laugh.

"Princess Peach, is it?" Geno quietly inquired, in a low voice. Princess Peach turned towards him. Before she could say a word, he continued to speak. "You know what to do. Let Mario and I handle the rest."

"Mm." She nodded, her blue eyes brimming with courage.

"Bwahahaha!" Giga Bowser persisted. He then leaned forward with an expression that was almost maniac. His right eye was bulged outward, with red veins stretched out across the white of his eye. "I'M THE STRONGEST THAT THERE IS! I HAVE NO WEAKNESSES! NO FLAWS! YOU BUGS DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME!"

Then suddenly, that defenseless sensation had hit him again. His head had cocked backward so that he was facing the skies.

 _ **"HEART SHARD!"** _Princess Peach cried, her palms flat against his stomach once again as she unleashed the magical heart attack that nulled ones defenses.

"U-Urk!" Giga Bowser cried, looking skyward with his teeth clenched together. His eyes were whited out.

But that attack had used up the tiny remainder of the energy Princess Peach had left. She collapsed onto her side slightly to the right of Bowser. While downed with her dress spread around her, yellow diamond light danced over her as she proceeded to transform back to her original self.

"It's my turn!" Geno cried, his right fist clenched at his hip. With a quick arm movement, his left hand was extended before him with his palm facing forward. Multiple magical disks of light flew from his hand. _**"GENO WHIRL!"**_

The magical disks of light struck Giga Bowser in the head while he was facing skyward, which actually had managed to break off the tip of his right horn.

"GWAAAAAH!" Giga Bowser cried, as he felt a huge surge of pain from the extremely powerful attack. His entire body was pulsating with spiky white light.

"Mario, jump before me!" Geno ordered, clasping his left wrist with his right hand. The tips of the fingers on his left hand opened up, and the sounds of a gun being cocked could be heard.

Mario did not hesitate, as he did not wish to waste this opportunity. With Giga Bowser's defenses still down, he was still stuck in place from the light based attack that Geno had used. Mario jumped into the air at the appropriate distance from Geno, unsure of what to expect. Then, Geno had launched tiny cannonballs from his fingers, which struck the back of Mario and exploded into a big flame. The impact had actually hurt Mario quite a bit, but it filled Mario with all sorts of external fire, such that his torso was now inflated like a balloon. He knew what he was supposed to do.

 _ **"Now Giant..."**_ Mario started, concentrating the flame into his right arm in order to inflate it. He landed on the cobblestone in a squat.

Geno stepped forward with an extended hand, palm facing forward. _**"GENO BOOST!"**_

Suddenly, a red up-arrow had appeared over Mario, which was accompanied with a bulking-up sound effect. A red veil of energy now surrounded Mario's entire giant right arm and fist as he ran forward energetically. The spiky light around Giga Bowser from the Geno Whirl attack had faded, and the massive Koopa King faced forward only to find that a giant fist smothered with a red aura was heading straight for him.

 _ **"CRUSHER!"**_ Mario cried, as his augmented giant fist smashed into Giga Bowser.

"GWAAAAAAAH!" Giga Bowser cried, as he was lifted off of the ground by Mario's giant fist and carried into the nearby building.

As Mario's giant fist had crushed Giga Bowser against the building, the entire structure had proceeded to collapse. It was arcing towards the inflated fist before it came crumbling down onto Giga Bowser. As the pieces of the structure rained down into the smoky abyss at the base, it became useless rubble that piled on top of the Koopa King.

Mario winced, one eye closed and teeth clenched as he expected his arm to recoil explosively at any second now. He knew that at any moment, the external flame which he had absorbed would abruptly come bursting out through his fist, causing him immense pain and essentially rendering his arm useless for a time. However, this was not happening. The red aura from Geno's Boost was still surrounding his arm.

"Mario! Concentrate the fire back into your body!" Geno ordered, swiping his arm.

"H-Huh?!" Mario barked. "O-Oh, right!"

Mario closed his eyes and concentrated hard as he proceeded to redistribute the flame back into his core. However, he wasn't very elegant during this process. He accidentally inflated his left leg for a moment, and a ton of fire was lost out of his right shoulder. The rest of it dissipated as heat energy through his pores as it moved throughout him. Eventually, he was back to his normal self. He nearly fell flat on his face, but instead stumbled forward a bit and caught himself. He was feeling perfectly fine.

"Hey!" Mario cheered, smiling from ear to ear. "My fist didn't break that time! I landed a solid giant crusher!"

"Thanks to my boost, yes." Geno informed, arriving at his side. "And perhaps when you've become a bit more skilled, you'll be able to keep the fire after the attack. Notice that it's gone now."

"Huh?" Mario barked, examining himself. Indeed, he wasn't flaming like he would be if he was in his charged state. The fire that Geno had given him with his cannonballs had been lost. "Hey, yeah! It's all gone! What gives?!"

"You lost it when you were trying to return to your normal state." Geno explained, his arms folded. "It would be useful if you learned how to retain it."

"Retain it, huh?" Mario thought out loud, rubbing his chin in thought. "Hmm..."

The smoke around the building had eventually subsided. Much to their great relief, Giga Bowser was nowhere to be found. There were just layers and layers of concrete slabs piled on top of each other with rebar sticking out from them at awkward angles

"And that's that." Geno smirked, folding his arms in pride. "Great work, team!"

"Peach!" Mario cried, running forward with great haste.

"Huh?" Geno barked, opening his maroon eyes. He saw that Princess Peach was lying on her side, dressed in a pink dress that was much more plain and simple then the one that she had been wearing before.

Geno started to march towards Mario, who was kneeling at Peach's side. "Peach! Peach, wake up!"

"She's fine." Geno assured, arriving a few paces behind him. "She's just used her Goddess Star ability for the first time. You recall what it was like, don't you?"

Mario gasped as he remembered. Shortly after his new powers had awakened, he had collapsed on the street and then shortly after had found himself within the Jail of Souls.

"Right..." He softly whispered to himself, looking solemnly at Peach's unconscious face. "But this means..."

The camera zoomed in closer to her unconscious face before fading to black. A vortex of blue chains in a purple and black background transitioned us from reality to dream.

 **/**

Princess Peach awoke and had found that she was locked inside of a cell. She was sitting on a thin mattress that was positioned over a thin board. The makeshift bed was about 2 feet above the ground, and was supported by chains which were attached to the wall at a 45 degree angle. Peach wore no crown, her blonde hair messy. She was wearing a typical white and black stripped jailers uniform, barefoot with a ball and chain attached to her right ankle. Her hands were cuffed with what appeared to be magical handcuffs. They were made of otherworldly stone, glowing an eerie blue.

"O-Oh?" Peach barked with rather calm confusion, standing tall.

 **"*chuckle*... A most interesting visitor has joined us today."**

Peach felt her insides turn to liquid. The sound of the voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She turned towards the voice with a cold expression, her eyes widened.

Peach noticed there was a wooden table in the center of what appeared to be a cylindrical room. The mature, deep male voice had come from a man in a black suit who was sitting at the table in a blue chair with a tall back, his white gloved hands neatly together on its surface. He had a white formal undershirt, a black tie, and black pointed shoes as well. What was most odd about this man was the strange, eerie purple mask that was upon his face, which was unable to conceal all of his long grey hair that was flowing behind.

The mask had bright red-yellow eyes with green pupils, and yellow and green spikes all around it's heart shape. The sight of it alone had sent chills down her spine.

There was also a young girl with a small build and medium length dark green hair wearing a light green tunic, standing at the right of the desk. The sleeves of the tunic were a darker green than the torso, which also featured a dark green collar of the same shade. She had a green tunic belt with a gold buckle as well as green boots. Finally, she also wore a green headband. Her eyes were blue, and based on her expression alone it was difficult to tell if she was serene or somber. She gave a quick bow. Her voice was soft and full of youth, but surprisingly mature.

"It is my pleasure to introduce Master Majora, inmate W-99."

Peach had managed to relax just enough to take a look around. She noticed that the cells in the cylindrical room were organized by a rows that were each assigned a letter. The cells within that row were assigned a number. There were a ton of other cells, but no one was in any of them. It was also odd that the floor was set to row W, with no stairs or floors above to provide access to the other cells above and below.

 **"This room is merely a cognition that has been modified for the purpose of our discussion and holds no bearing in reality."** Majora informed, noticing Peach had been examining the prison quite intently. **"Please refrain from dwelling on such trifling matters."**

"Pay attention, inmate W-99." She warned, her voice soft.

Peach turned towards them without a word, but they gave her a bad feeling. Her eyes narrowed in caution. Majora gave a soft chuckle, which had caused Peach to ease up a little.

 **"*chuckle* This one is worthy of being called by her own name, Miss Saria."** Majora decided.

"My apologies, Master." Saria apologized, with a bow. She looked at the prisoner with a calm expression. "Peach, is it?"

"That is correct." Peach replied, with a nod. "And just who might you two be?"

 **"You may call me Majora."** Majora introduced, his tone mature and voice deep. **"And this, is Saria. She serves as the warden for this... jail of souls."**

"Jail of souls?" Peach questioned, stepping back in surprise. She looked down at her gloveless hands, examining once again the glowing magical cuffs that locked them in place.

"Those are in place to prevent you from using your Goddess power." Saria explained, with a hand.

"I see..." Peach softly acknowledged. She was silent for a moment. "Am I... dead?"

 **"*chuckle* No, no."** Majora eased, with a gentle wave of declination. **"You are very much still alive, I can assure you."**

"The jail of souls serves as a prison for all who are bounded by contract." Saria explained, with a hand.

"Contract? I do not remember signing any contract." Peach assured.

 **"We are all bounded by the chains of reality. Helplessly destined to suffer during our short and tragic existence, both tempted and harmed by acts of malevolence and greed... W** **hat Miss Saria is referring to specifically concerns the Goddess Stars."**

"Since you have acquired the power of a Goddess Star, your soul is bound to this place through contract." Saria explained.

"Wait, what exactly do you mean by my soul being bound to this place?" Peach questioned, rather demanding.

 **"In the events that your life is cut short, you will end up imprisoned here."** Majora explained.

"W-What? Oh no, I did not realize that this was part of anything!" Peach fret, appearing quite nervous. "I-I just wanted the Goddess Star to help my friend..."

"Relax, Peach." Saria soothed, raising a calming hand partially. A magical scroll had appeared before their very eyes. Peach watched anxiously as it glimmered with magical light. "You have not yet signed the soul contract."

"I could never sign something that would bound me to a prison for eternity!" Peach resisted, shaking her head no.

 **"Sign the soul contract, or forfeit the power of the Goddess Star."** Majora explained, nodding with his hands together upon the tables surface. **"These are your choices."**

"In order to keep my powers I need to sign the soul contract?" Peach clarified.

"Yes." Saria nodded.

"And if I sign it, in the events that I die suddenly... I will be imprisoned here?" Peach continued, looking downward with a somber expression.

"That is correct." Saria confirmed, with a nod.

"This... is a very difficult decision." Peach admitted, her face cast in despair.

 **"*chuckle*... Such are the ramifications of acquiring true power."** Majora warned.

"In the event that you refuse your newfound power, the Goddess Star from which you obtained it will reappear somewhere in your world." Saria explained, with an informative finger. "You will then be returned back to your world with no other consequences."

Peach was looking downward in thought, weighing her options while biting her lip anxiously. She closed her eyes, and she thought about how Mario was still alive, all thanks to the fact that she had a Goddess Star.

"Who is to say that they won't need my help again?" She softly spoke out loud. Saria and Majora remained quiet.

Princess Peach faced forward with an expression of determination. "I accept. I'll do it for my friends."

 **"My, my... How valiant. Such a noble and pure heart."** Majora praised, hands on the table and legs crossed beneath. **"Saria."**

Saria then marched towards the imprisoned Peach with a floating quill pen and contract at her side. They hovered into Peach's cell, the magical quill pen nesting in her cuffed hand.

"Please sign the contract to receive your new power." Saria ordered, with a hand.

Peach was hesitant. She started to feel anxious and dizzy as she looked at the contract. The words were swirling together, the page grew blurry and it was getting hard to breathe. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Saria and Majora were patient. After a few moments, she had opened them again. She signed the contract with conviction.

"The soul contract has been signed." Saria informed, making the document and utensil disappear into shimmering light. "And so, the power of the Heart Star is rightfully yours. Congratulations."

(Everyone... I'll protect you.) Peach assured, her eyes trembling in determined thought.

 **"*chuckle*... Do take care not to die a foolish death."** Majora warned. **"The consequences are severe."**

Princess Peach said nothing, doing her very best to show that she had not lost any resolve. In truth, she was quite scared. Had she made the right decision? No. It was too late to question that now, she thought. With a great power like this, she had a duty to protect her friends. It was her moral obligation. She would protect everybody, with all her heart.

 **"Heh heh heh..."** Majora laughed, as Princess Peach felt this world starting to fade away. **"Ha, ha, ha, ha..."**

Once again, a vortex of blue chains in a purple and black background transitioned us from dream to reality.

 **/**

Princess Peach's head lie sideways against the red upholstery of a plump and comfortable sofa. Her blue eyes started to weakly open as she groaned softly. Her vision was blurry. She saw two distant bluish figures conversing. There was a big window, and the floor had a burgundy coloured carpet. Her vision started to clear up. She could now make out Mario, that talking doll, and the large office desk that was behind them.

"Hey, you're awake!" Mario noted, lightly jogging towards her.

He offered her a gloved hand, as Geno marched towards her.

"Welcome back, Princess Peach." Geno greeted. Mario was nodding.

"T-Thank you." Peach softly acknowledged, taking Mario by the hand and sitting upright. She placed her hands neatly together on her lap.

"We're in the Mayors Office." Mario informed.

"You collapsed in the street." Geno elaborated. "Mario here carried you all the way."

"Oh... I am terribly sorry to have burdened you, Mario." Peach apologized, looking into Mario's eyes with sincerity. "You have my gratitude."

"Oh-ho, don't mention it." Mario laughed, flushing crimson as he looked away while rubbing the back of his head.

Peach then directed her attention to Geno. "And you are..."

"You can call me Geno." Geno informed, thumbing to himself proudly. "I'm the one who's partly responsible for dragging Mario here into all of this Spirit Realm business."

"Right. Link told us all about that this morning." Peach informed, with a nod.

"Oh, I see. That's good." Geno acknowledged, nodding. There was a silence. Geno turned and surveyed the room, as if it was suddenly of absorbing interest to him. "Looks like that woman you guys are looking for isn't here."

"Pauline?" Peach gasped, as if she had suddenly remembered. "She's not here?!"

"No. And the door was left unlocked, too." Geno informed, with a grim expression. "She may have been captured by those X-Nauts."

"N-No way..." Peach frowned, with an expression of despair. "We were too late..."

"I'm sure she's alright!" Mario encouraged, stepping forward with a clenched fist. "Wherever she is, Pauline is just fine. We just have to believe in her!"

Peach looked up at Mario. She couldn't help but smile softly. "You are right, Mario. For now, let us believe in her."

Geno was bent at the waist at practically 90 degrees. He ran a wooden finger across the carpet, and then examined it closely. His maroon eyes narrowed with interest. There was a trace amount of what appeared to be gold dust on his finger.

"Hmmm..." He pondered deeply.

There was a short silence, which was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of very loud cannon fire. Mario, Geno, and Peach gasped loudly. They each had startled expressions as they faced the window. There was a large explosion, and fiery light illuminated their faces.

"O-Over there! The window!" Geno exclaimed, pointing to the large window with a wooden finger.

With that, the three of them looked out the window in awe at what was happening over Mushroom City.

 **/**

"WAAAAAAH!" Wario and Waluigi cried, as two blazing smoke trails followed them through their journey through the skies.

The X-Naut blimp had been completely and utterly destroyed by the three Mushroom Kingdom blimps that were being operated by the X-Nauts. The destroyed X-Naut blimp descended as a fiery mass into the city below, doing some serious collateral damage on the way down. An office complex for taxi dispatchers had a lot to say about that. The sounds of sirens could be heard all throughout the evacuated city, which emergency responders were now attending too.

Wario and Waluigi continued to fly through the sky with fiery behinds, screaming loudly all the while. They were plummeting towards a beach, which lie on the outskirts of a forest that featured a panoply of colourful flora.

"Ooof!" Wario wheezed, as he landed on the sand belly first.

"Wah!" Waluigi cried, as he dove straight into the sand like a pencil. His lanky legs were kicking about, crying for freedom.

Despite Waluigi's predicament, Wario was taking his time rising to a stand. He delicately dusted off all of the sand on his purple overalls, particularly what was stuck around the big white buttons. Waluigi's flailing grew more desperate.

"Alright, alright." Wario groaned, rolling his eyes and walking over to his legs. "Kick me in the face, and I'm leaving you there."

Wario appeared distant and out of focus as he grabbed Waluigi by the ankles. Two black silhouettes were watching from the edge of the forest. One figure had a dome shaped head and wore a cloak, whereas the other was a slender, attractive woman in a scarlet dress and wearing a red sunhat.

"Come on, come on..." Wario wheezed, his teeth clenched and face red as he tried to free Waluigi. "COME. ON!"

With a great pull, Waluigi went flying from the sand with a whoosh, crashing chin first near the edge of the forest. He sighed happily as he realized he was in a pleasant batch of shade. Then, he saw a familiar cloak waving gently in the breeze before him, as well as an unfamiliar pair of black heels. He directed his attention skyward, and saw the unimpressed expressions of Grodus and Pauline staring down at him.

"WAH!" Waluigi barked, standing tall as fast as he could. He proceeded to dust himself off very rapidly. He brought his hands together complacently, forcing a smile on his bony face. "L-Lord Grodus! How good it is to see you again! What a pleasant surprise, I-I thought you were back in Sarasaland!"

"Silence." Grodus hushed, with a serious tone. "Wario. I summon you."

"Yes, Lord Grodus." Wario complied, marching over to Waluigi's side.

"And who is this woman, my lord?" Waluigi asked, only glancing at Pauline for a flash before returning his attention to the X-Naut leader.

"This, is Pauline." Grodus plainly introduced.

"Pauline?!" Waluigi gawked, stepping back in surprise. Wario was quite surprised as well. Waluigi then grew rather angry. " _Sooo_ , you managed to capture her, eh? That little devil sent some blimps after us! She even forced OUR men to do her bidding! Would you believe that?! If it hadn't been for those lazy, incompetent grunts, we would have had the entire city blown to pieces by now!"

Suddenly, a horde of X-Naut grunts emerged from within the forest. They were the very same X-Nauts who had been operating the blimp. They stood behind Grodus and Pauline silently and obediently.

"Oh, Waluigi. You pitiful fool. How you so dearly misunderstand the situation." Grodus sighed, shaking his head.

"W-What's..." Waluigi started, a nervous sweat sliding down his face. Wario also had his teeth together anxiously. "Going on here?"

"I am the one who ordered them to take you down." Grodus informed.

"What?!" Waluigi gasped, stepping back in astonishment. He and Wario were utterly aghast. "But _why?!_ "

"Gack ack ack..." Grodus laughed, deviously. Pauline simply stood there with folded arms, remaining as serious as ever. "I sent you on a mission to destroy Mushroom City. From the beginning, it was my intentions that you were to fail."

Waluigi and Wario listened to Grodus continue his explanation with trembling eyes of disbelief.

"It's very simple. The X-Nauts invade the Mushroom Kingdom, and Mayor Pauline here saves the day!" Grodus explained, spreading his arms dramatically. "In turn, she gains the trust of its citizens. With this tactic, we will be able to have one of our own operating from the inside. You see?"

"You... used us?" Waluigi growled, his eyes concealed in the shadow of his cap. His teeth and fists were clenched. He was trembling.

"Watch how you address Lord Grodus." Pauline snapped, with a mean stare.

"It is alright, Pauline." Grodus hushed. He had a devious grin on his face. "Yes. I used the both of you to further our aims. But what does it matter? You are safe now, and we are one step closer to achieving dominion over the Mushroom Kingdom. You should be honoured to have served in such a role!"

Wario was nodding, hand on chin in thought. That seems reasonable, he thought. But Waluigi, however, was too prideful to see things from this perspective. Why did he get the butt end of the role? Why was he the stepping stone, being played like a fool? He deserved more than this. He was supposed to get a promotion. But to think, all along Grodus had sent him on a dangerous mission, with full intentions for him to fail, straight from the beginning.

The pain of betrayal ached through Waluigi's heart. A single tear had strolled down his face.

"Are you..." Pauline started, her eyes widened. She couldn't help but laugh. _"Crying?!"_

"Fool!" Grodus scolded. "Shed no tears!"

"T... TO HELL WITH THIS!" Waluigi cursed, stomping a foot. His eyes were concealed in shadow. "All along, I've been nothing but a tool for this group! I've been here the longest, I've been the most loyal, and what do I get in return?! I get to be a doormat for every single newcomer we've ever had!"

Waluigi then looked Grodus straight in the face, tears streaming down his face. "WHERE'S MY THANK YOU?! WHERE'S MY RECOGNITION?!"

There was a silence. Wario was shaking his head no, as if it to let them know that he wasn't agreeing with him.

"Recognition?" Grodus acknowledged, his voice laced with evil and malevolence. "If that's what you want, I'll give you exactly the sort of recognition you deserve. Pauline."

"As you wish." Pauline obeyed, stepping forward. She looked at Waluigi's teary face with no sign of remorse. "It is unacceptable to speak to Lord Grodus that way. Prepare yourselves."

Wario and Waluigi had expressions of fear as they took a step back. Then, there was a blinding golden light, which obscured what was happening. Eventually, the light had faded. A lone seagull had cawed from above the breezy ocean.

Wario and Waluigi had been turned into statues of gold. Wario had a surprised, toothy grin on his face. Waluigi, however, looked much more solemn. There were streaks of gold running from his eyes and down his face, rising from the surface of his sparkling skin, as if he was crying gold. Pauline turned from them, her arms folded.

"How _ruthless_ , Pauline!" Grodus praised, grinning deviously at the petrified pair. "What excellent statues they make! Well done! GACK ACK ACK ACK!"

Pauline said nothing, looking at the palms of her trembling hands. Her heart was racing. She felt a huge surge of power, which caused her brain to tingle with pleasure and excitement.

 _(Why does it feel so good?)_ She thought. She shook her head no. _(I ought to be ashamed!)_

She was battling with herself. It felt so wrong to abuse her powers, but on the same token, something inside of her was compelling her to do so.

"Come." Grodus summoned, returning to his usual serious demeanour.

"H-Huh?" Pauline barked, her eyes widening as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"You've got work to do, winning the publics favour." Grodus ordered, marching into the jungle. He spread his arms magnificently. "Time to win them all over, the fools! GACK ACK ACK ACK!"

"We won't... be hurting anybody, right?" Pauline inquired, following behind him.

"Oh, no no no. I assure you." Grodus pleaded, sincerely. "I just need you to keep them happy and complacent, that's all. That's all."

"And I get my city of gold, right?" Pauline sternly reminded, her head tilted slightly as she examined him.

"Yes, yes, of course." Grodus happily assured, as they passed the thick white stem of a giant blue mushroom. "And it would appear that you've already got two nice statues for it!"

Pauline turned to see that the X-Naut grunts were carrying the two gold statues of Wario and Waluigi behind them. She faced forward again.

"Well alright then." Pauline accepted. She pointed a finger strictly. "But nobody gets hurt, or else I'm done with this."

"Of course, of course." Grodus assured, easing her with a merry tone. "There's no need for this now, I understand your desires."

Pauline said nothing. Having said her piece, she, Grodus, and the group of X-Nauts marched silently through the colourful forest. The golden Waluigi statue was rocking back and forth as it was carried by the X-Naut horde. The sun peeked through some of the leaves overhead, which caused the petrified golden tear of Waluigi to glimmer as he helplessly stared skyward.


	7. Chapter 7: The Triforce of Courage

**Chapter 7:** The Triforce of Courage

The battle between the Toad Brigade and the X-Nauts was still raging on outside of Peach Castle. Daisy and Rosalina were still fighting off the Koopa Troop horde. By this point they had grown very fatigued. No matter how many enemies they had defeated, it felt as though three would instantly take their place.

"When is this going to end?" Rosalina whined, using her magical barrier to reflect the umpteenth fiery projectile.

"As if I know!" Daisy growled, having grown rather irritated by this point. She aggressively tossed a frozen goomba into a group of Koopas, which had knocked them all over like bowling pins. "Just keep fighting until it's over!"

Each of the Toad Brigade executives had been trying their best to make it to Daisy and Rosalina, but even with the amount of enemies that they had each defeated, the horde was simply too dense to navigate through. Katan T., Ax T., and Lana T. had no choice but to simply defeat the enemies that were surrounding each of them.

Captain Toad was battling Kammy Koopa. He had a determined expression on his face as he plucked turnips from the fertile soil outside of Peach Castle. He was quite proficient at this, as he would have about three large turnips on hand by the time Kammy Koopa could even charge up an attack.

Kammy Koopa launched a magical attack from her golden wand. Colourful geometric shapes launched from the ruby tip of her magic wand, swirling rapidly towards the leader of the Toad Brigade.

"Hyah!" Captain Toad cried, as he launched a turnip through the air.

The turnip successfully intercepted the magical attack, which caused a very colourful light to pulse aggressively as the turnip proceeded to transform. A bewildered green frog fell from the point of impact. It proceeded to eagerly hop out of the way with a nervous sweat.

Captain Toad tossed his other two turnips, but Kammy Koopa was too fast on her magical broomstick. She dodged them with ease as she flew with a strong lean around to Captain Toad's six. Now behind him, she proceeded to charge up another magical attack. Captain Toad jumped and landed such that he was now facing her with a mean glare.

"Ha HA!" Captain Toad laughed, shocking her by turning on the headlamp that he was always wearing so proudly. "Maximum power!"

"Eeeek!" Kammy Koopa cried, shielding her eyes from the blinding light. This had cancelled her magical attack which she had been charging.

Captain Toad proceeded to twirl around a rope, tossing it in an effort to lasso the evil magikoopa. Kammy Koopa was so blinded by the light, that she didn't even know he was doing this until she felt herself wrapped tight within a hoop made of rope.

"C'mere, you!" Captain Toad growled, pulling on the rope.

"Eyyaaaaah!" Kammy Koopa cried, as she was pulled off her broomstick. She landed face first into the dirt, her arms tight to her sides.

"Gotcha!" Captain Toad grinned, giving a thumbs up. Kammy Koopa lifted her face from the dirt.

"Ooooh, why you!" Kammy Koopa growled. "Now is that any way to treat an old lady?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Captain Toad apologized with a sorry expression, genuinely feeling guilty about it.

"Magikoopas!" Kammy Koopa cried.

A single red magikoopa had immediately soared over. It launched a fiery orb at the rope that Captain Toad had used to seize Kammy Koopa with.

"Uwah! Oh no!" Captain Toad cried, dropping the burning rope immediately. "It's burning!"

The rope was now fully aflame, eventually disintegrating and freeing Kammy Koopa. She stood tall, dusting herself off before facing Captain Toad with an angry glare.

"A dirty trick." She scowled, snapping her fingers in order to create another magical broom. She boarded it and proceeded to rise higher, purple rings puffing from the brooms back. "I won't let that happen again!"

"Bring it on!" Captain Toad challenged, standing bravely before the enemy. "I'm chock-full of surprises, lady!"

"Oh, who cares? It's time to bring in the big guns!" Kammy Koopa declared, proudly raising a gnarled finger. She suddenly smiled sheepishly, like a school girl with a crush. "Ohhh boys~!"

"Big guns? Now what are you going on about?" Captain Toad barked, shaking his head with his hands on his hips.

A red magikoopa had sent another fiery orb Rosalina's way. Rosalina was about to use her magical barrier once again, but suddenly her head started pounding for a brief flash. She brought her right hand up to her forehead, swaying to the side in a disorderly manner. She had just barely dodged the flaming attack that was now raging arrogantly on the grassy field. On the back of her right hand, the Triforce was glowing dimly. The bottom left triangle however, was shining brightly as her head ached. Daisy turned and noticed that Rosalina was having some trouble.

"Hey! Are you alright?" She beckoned her from afar.

"S-Something is coming!" Rosalina warned, her serious tone laced with fear.

Then suddenly, a black spiky shell had launched towards them from within the horde. It twirled rapidly as it travelled across the ground, knocking Ice Daisy right off of her feet.

Rosalina had widened eyes, time appearing to be in slow motion as she reached for Daisy with an extended hand. Daisy had an expression of surprise as she fell to the ground, the black spiky shell now spinning towards Rosalina.

Time resumed normal speed as the armoured koopa, who were known as Koopatrol, stood tall before Rosalina right around the time Daisy had landed flat on her back. Daisy was blinking between her current ice outfit and her regular outfit, before finally concluding the strange transition in her usual attire. This of course, had meant that she no longer possessed the power of the Ice Flower.

The Koopatrol that had knocked Daisy down had claimed Rosalina, standing behind her now with an arm around her neck and with a short sword held near her chest.

"Rosalina!" Daisy cried with an expression of horror, extending a white gloved hand as she held herself off of the ground with the other hand. A black gauntlet had claimed her, bringing her to her feet and silencing her with a hand. "Mmph!"

Yet another Koopatrol had claimed Daisy from behind, also holding a short sword to her chest. The Toad Brigade executives were currently busy fighting off the Koopatrol that had come for them. Katan T. was protecting Ax T. by fighting off two of them, while Ax T. swung his giant axe at the seemingly infinite horde of weaker minions.

Lana T. had clenched teeth as she was stepping backwards, blocking the multiple sword strikes of a single Koopatrol with her lance. She went for an air slicing stab, but the Koopatrol ducked into its shell and zoomed aggressively in a semi circle path. The black armoured foe stood tall behind Lana T. and went for a quick stab, which Lana T. had just barely managed to block.

"L-Like..." Lana T. wheezed, her voice strained as she struggled to maintain the block against the powerful foe. "These guys are totally tough!"

"DAISY! ROSALINA!" Captain Toad cried, with an expression of horror.

"NYEAH HYEAH HYEAH!" Kammy Koopa cackled. She swiped an arm victoriously. "It's over! Surrender now, or they shall breathe no more!"

Captain Toad's eyes were trembling, his posture weak. He had an expression of despair cast upon his face as his army continued to fight what appeared to be a lost battle.

 **/**

"So what exactly did the message say?" Geno inquired, his wooden body rocking as he sat upon Mario's shoulders.

Mario and Princess Peach were running down Castle Road as evening approached. Having recently only left Mushroom City through the northern gates, they still had a long ways to go before they made it back to Peach Castle.

"Daisy and Rosalina are back at the Castle, which is currently under attack by both the Koopa Troop and the X-Nauts." Peach informed, having checked her cell phone back at the Mayors Office.

"So the X-Nauts and the Koopa Troop... they are two enemy armies that have formed an alliance?" Geno questioned, holding onto Mario by the shoulders with both hands.

"Yup." Mario confirmed, with a nod. "The big guy we were fighting, Bowser, is the leader of the Koopa Troop. Those X-Nauts are a despicable bunch that obey a terrible bastard by the name of Grodus."

"Grodus." Geno pondered, tapping his chin in thought. "Ah, yes. I remember you had mentioned him back in the trials."

"I just hope Link has already made it back." Peach thought out loud, sighing deeply. She was somber.

"He's definitely already back." Mario assured, with an optimistic nod to Peach. They were now facing each other as they ran down Castle Road in the twilight. "I'm sure everything will be just fine by the time we make it back!"

Peach couldn't help but smile. She faced forward with closed eyes, a soft smile still remaining upon her face. "You are right. Thank you, Mario."

"Oh?" Mario barked, flushing slightly. He directed his attention forward once again as he continued to sprint alongside Peach with Geno on his shoulders. "Y-Yeah, no problem."

 **/**

Things were certainly grim back at Peach Castle. Rosalina and Daisy both looked terrified as they were held hostage by the two armed Koopatrol. The Toad Brigade was currently preoccupied with fighting the horde of Koopa Troops and X-Nauts. With the X-Naut elites and Koopatrol working together, the red and blue guards of the Toad Brigade were gradually thinning in numbers. The three executives were too busy holding their ground against the Koopatrol that Kammy Koopa had summoned, so they were unable to come and help Rosalina and Daisy. The battlefield was bathed in twilight as Captain Toad stood there silently in deep despair.

"Uhh, hello? Are you going to surrender, or not?" Kammy Koopa howled, snapping Captain Toad back into focus. "You've been defeated! So surrender already! Surrender Peach Castle, or else!"

Captain Toad examined the battle field. Rosalina and Daisy were at Kammy Koopas mercy, and he was losing troops by the second. He couldn't count on his executives, either. He looked downward in utter despair.

(Sorry, Princess...) Captain Toad thought, sighing deeply. He looked up at Kammy Koopa, who was slowing forming an ear to ear smile. "I-I... Surr-"

"What's going on here?!" A voice had suddenly intervened.

The fighting was brought to a halt. Armies from both sides had stopped what they were doing in order to direct their attention to the end of Castle Road.

"Huh?" Captain Toad barked, directing his attention to the newly arrived group.

 _"WHAAAAT?!"_ Kammy Koopa cried, irritated beyond belief from the sight.

Standing heroically in the sunset was none other than Link, his hair weakly blowing in the evening breeze as he proudly wore his champions tunic. He had his travellers sword and shield on his back, a serious expression on his face. On Link's right was Navi, who had her arms folded proudly as she hovered nearby. On Link's left was Luigi, who had his hands in his pockets as he stared down the enemies with a serious expression.

"L-Link?" Rosalina softly cried, tears welling in her trembling eyes.

"L-Luigi?" Daisy added, her blue eyes trembling with joy.

At this point, all three of the Toad Brigade executives and their opponents were facing the heroic trio. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Kammy Koopa rushed forward, pointing a gnarled finger in angry protest.

"YOU THERE!" Kammy Koopa cried. "Yes, the handsome boy, with the sword."

Link said nothing as Kammy Koopa continued holler from up above on her broomstick.

"As you can see, I have captured your little friends!" Kammy Koopa informed, waving a hand.

Link, Luigi, and Navi directed their attention to Rosalina and Daisy, who were currently being held hostage by two heavily armoured enemies.

"We're so sorry." Daisy pleaded, the pain of shame and guilt aching in her heart.

"H-Help us..." Rosalina pleaded innocently, her eyes teary.

Link said nothing, directing his attention back to Kammy Koopa. Luigi and Navi also remained unmoved.

"If you want them to live, you will stab that sword of yours straight into the dirt!" Kammy Koopa ordered. Her eyes were lit up wildly, as a sense of power had suddenly surged all throughout her. "Then, you will march over there, and allow yourself to be captured as well!"

"Don't do it, Link!" Captain Toad cried, hands by his face.

 _"THEN,"_ Kammy Koopa continued, silencing Captain Toad with a glare. "Then, you will surrender this castle to the Koopa Troop! NYEAH HYEAH HYEAH HYEAH!"

"If I abide by your terms, will you promise not to harm them?" Link questioned, his face proud and noble.

"Yes, yes of course." Kammy Koopa sang, her ugly smile revealing multiple gnarled teeth. It could hardly be deemed as trustworthy.

"Very well." Link accepted, with a nod. "I accept. I trust that you will hold your end of the bargain."

Kammy Koopa's eyes were positively beaming as she saw Link remove his travellers sword from its scabbard. Everyone watched, some even winced, as he stabbed it into the dirt.

"Oh yes, _yes,_ of _course!"_ Kammy Koopa sang eagerly, rubbing her scaly hands together in excitement. "Of _course!"_

Everyone watched silently as Link marched towards Daisy and Rosalina, leaving his sword behind. He was defenseless as he marched through the idle horde of enemies. Hundreds of eyes were examining him. There was a third Koopatrol that was waiting for him near the other two which had seized Rosalina and Daisy. The awaiting Koopatrol grinned at him menacingly. Link darted his eyes away as he marched through the whispers of the crowd. He could hear their voices. Some were judging him, while some were genuinely curious over what was about to happen. Others were mocking him by calling him a coward for giving up so easily.

Katan T. watched this happen with folded arms and narrowed eyes. Ax T. and Lana T. watched with much more nervous expressions upon their faces. Captain Toad was chewing fingernails, hunched forward in trembling fear. Rosalina and Daisy watched with somber, trembling eyes.

"Link..." Rosalina had softly whispered, her eyes trembling and lip quivering. Somehow, she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

(What's going on?) Daisy thought, her eyes trembling as she pensively analyzed the situation. (Is he really just going to give up?)

She saw that neither Luigi nor Navi appeared to be worried. They weren't doing anything, and Link did not seem to mind the fact that he was marching through a horde of hundreds of enemies without a sword. Then, Daisy's eyes widened as she saw Kammy Koopa raise her wand behind Link, an ear to ear smile on her face.

"I said I wouldn't harm them, but I didn't make any promises about you." Kammy Koopa grinned menacingly. "ATTENTION SOLDIERS! _KILL THAT MAN!"_

 _ **"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

The entire horde had roared in unison, racing black lines launching from the enemy army from a top-down perspective. They raised their weapons, and all at once they charged towards Link.

Rosalina gasped loudly, her jaw dropping in absolute betrayal.

"No!" Daisy cried, lunging forward with a grasp. The Koopatrol brought her closer, and Daisy helplessly struggled. "No! Let me go, dammit!"

Time appeared to be slow motion for the approaching enemies. But for Link, he continued to walk forward with his eyes concealed in shadow. For a moment, all that could be heard were his slow brown booted steps against the dirt. The enemies were all screaming, but they could not be heard. Link had a calm, serious expression on his face. He was facing slightly downward as he slowly marched forward.

Time resumed speed, and the battle cries of the enemy armies could be heard once again. The castle front was teeming with the horde of enemies that trampled the grass and dirt as they made their way to Link with murder on their minds.

"Run Link!" Daisy cried, with a few stray tears flying from her face. Rosalina was helplessly watching in despair nearby. "They'll kill you!"

The horde was closing in on Link. Then, Link stopped in place, jerking his head up so that he was facing forward. The sound of a harsh and rapid gale accompanied this. He stared straight ahead with piercing blue eyes, and his eyebrows were as harsh as they had ever been. He had a dead serious look on his face, his eyes almost glowing gold with anger. The Triforce was dimly glowing on the back of his left hand, but the bottom right triangle was glowing brightly.

 _Then, something incredible happened._

A large green ring of light shot out from where Link was standing as a single, rapid pulse. As a passing wave, it smothered each of the enemies within seconds, causing them to instantly freeze in place. For each victim, a single, potent shiver had travelled from the crown of their heads to the bottoms of their feet. Each enemy had been petrified, as if they had looked into the eyes of a gorgon. Each of them had suddenly felt overwhelmed with a sense of fear for the unknown, a sense of deep intimidation, and an undying fear over their own inadequacies.

 _It was as if every ounce of courage that they once possessed had suddenly been robbed from the deepest parts of their being._

Link stood there as the green, fiery light ring continued outward, eventually fading once it had passed over the entire crowd. Daisy, Rosalina, Captain Toad, and every member of the Toad Brigade had felt nothing. Neither did Kammy Koopa, who was flying high enough to avoid it. But for all of the X-Nauts and Koopa Troops, it was the most overwhelming and powerful sensation that they had ever experienced. One by one, their eyes went white and devoid of life as they each proceeded to collapse to the ground.

No one could believe their eyes. Hundreds of enemy troops had suddenly started to collapse all over the battlefield. Each of the Toad Brigade members watched in awe as their enemy fell to the earth all around them, one by one. Rosalina gasped as the Koopatrol that had been holding her hostage had suddenly collapsed down to the dirt beneath her. Daisy gasped just as well when the same thing had happened to her captor. Rosalina directed her attention to Link, who was simply standing there ahead of her, as hundreds of enemies collapsed all around him. She was so fixated on Link, that it felt like it took the surrounding enemies forever to fall. What did he do? He hadn't even lifted a finger, she thought.

"Link..." Rosalina softly cried, a single tear sliding down her face.

Kammy Koopa was utterly gobsmacked as she watched her entire army collapse before her in an instant. Even the magikoopas that had been buzzing around like flies had suddenly fallen off of their broomsticks. She clenched her broomstick tight, staring and speechless with her jaw dropped.

"So." Link summoned, his hand grasping the hilt of his discarded travellers sword.

"Eeek! Kammy Koopa squealed, snapping back to reality from the sound of Link removing his travellers sword from the earth.

Link directed the sword at Kammy Koopa. It pointed at her straight and true, the tip of the blade gleaming in the evening sun.

"Congratulations on honouring your end of the deal." Link smirked. "I'm sorry that I couldn't do the same."


	8. Chapter 8: Discover the Triforce Powers

**Chapter 8:** Discovering The Triforce Powers

Peach Castle had been completely revivified. After the desperate struggle between the Toad Brigade, the enemy Koopa Troop and the X-Naut armies, Link and the others had finally emerged victorious. The red and blue guards were no longer clashing with Koopas, Goombas, and X-Naut grunts. The Toad Brigade executives had finally ceased their valiant efforts in fighting against the elite enemy forces. And after Link's magnificent display, Captain Toad's fight with the enemy commander, Kammy Koopa, had concluded with the old magikoopa running for the hills, so to speak.

Things were looking better in Mushroom City, as well. Emergency responders were currently working hurriedly at the scene. They had finished setting up barriers around the collapsed structures and closing off the appropriate streets so that the general public could return to the city en masse. They were all completely unaware, however, that Bowser was still trapped beneath that large building that had collapsed within the Eastern District.

As for Wario, Waluigi, Grodus, and Pauline, it was not certain where they were now. Some citizens claim to have seen an all red blimp or two flying towards Sarasaland, but there was nothing concrete to support such a claim.

Link, Luigi, Navi, Rosalina, and Daisy were gathered on the stone bridge before Peach Castle with the Toad Brigade Executives, as well as Captain Toad. Toadsworth had recently come out to join them as well, who apparently had been taking his afternoon nap throughout the entire duration of the battle. The red and blue guards were stationed at each side of the bridge, specifically along the dirt path and against the picket fence that bordered the castles sparkling blue moat.

Link was certainly the life of the party, as everyone was currently gathered around him and asking questions like gawking paparazzi.

"Link, that was absolutely incredible!" Daisy praised, her hands together beneath her chin in admiration.

"Like, that was _totally_ the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Lana T. cooed, her fists clenched at her face in excitement as she hunched close to him. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I would be honoured if you would spar with me sometime." Katan T. praised, bowing humbly before the Hylian swordsman.

Link was backing up with his hands held up in happy protest, an uneasy but polite expression on his face.

"I've never seen anything like that!" Luigi added, with a hand. "What did you do?"

"You're amazing!" Captain Toad eagerly added, with a hearty fist. "I was sure you were a goner the moment you forfeit your sword!"

"I say, I wish I had seen it!" Toadsworth added, rather riled up. "By the sounds of it, it was utterly magnificent! Yes, quite magnificent indeed."

"Hahaha! Everyone, please!" Link halted, waving his hands in protest. "It's not a big deal, I assure you."

Much to his dismay, his genuine modesty had only encouraged everyone to continue to insist on their praise and admiration for him. Rosalina, who was leaning against the stone rail of the bridge, watched silently with calm eyes of admiration.

"Looks like we're late!" Mario suddenly added.

Everyone directed their attention towards Castle Road, and saw that Mario and Peach had arrived. Peach was holding the Geno doll, which was currently lifeless.

"It's Mario and Peach!" Navi cheered, flying forward with glee.

"Princess!" Toadsworth hollered, running towards her. "It's great to see you back again, safe and sound."

"Big bro!" Luigi cheered, running to his brother.

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed, standing there waiting to accept the incoming brotherly hug. He patted Luigi on the back, then the two of them gave each other a high-five. "Good to see you again!"

"It's a bit of a story." Luigi laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I can't wait to hear all about it." Mario smiled, with a nod. His stomach suddenly grumbled violently, which he examined in alarm. "Mamma mia... Perhaps over some dinner?"

"Hello, Toadsworth." Peach greeted. She directed her attention to Daisy, who had just then arrived near her. "Sorry we are late. I did not see your text message, since we were so tied up with fighting Bowser."

"F-F-F..." Toadsworth stuttered, his arms flailing wildly with his jaw dropped.

"Oops!" Peach exclaimed, covering her mouth with her fingertips.

Daisy stuck her fingers in her ears with an irritated expression.

"FIGHTING BOWSER?!" Toadsworth cried, the majority of the group waving their arms in comedic astonishment.

"W-Well, it was Mario doing the fighting, of course." Peach softly lied, with a guilty expression.

"Hey! Where's my credit?!" Geno squeaked, suddenly coming to life in Peach's arms.

Everyone had widened eyes and dropped jaws of utter astonishment as they watched Geno wiggle free from Peach's grasp.

"Oh?" Peach weakly barked, freeing him.

Geno landed in a spectacular pose. He kept his arms raised as he faced the group. _"Ta-da!"_ He sang.

There was a stunned silence, which Daisy had eventually broke. Her expression was a mix of confusion and disgust. "What the... _hell?"_

"Hey, now that's not very nice." Geno lectured, finger waving at her. "I have feelings too, you know. How would you feel if that's what I said to you?"

True as that may be, Daisy had only said what was pretty much on everyones mind. Toadsworth appeared to be too busy fuming over Peach's comment in the background to notice what was happening.

"Well sorry, but... you're a talking doll?" Daisy countered, remaining skeptical.

"Wait a minute." Link intervened, stepping forward through the stunned crowd of Toad Brigade members. "I recognize that voice."

Rosalina's eyes lit up as well. She moved forward to get a better look, stopping near Link. Geno's maroon eyes rolled up and around once curiously as they all examined him.

"Hey, yeah!" She added. "You're the one from the trials, right?"

"The trials?" Daisy barked, unable to comprehend.

"Remember what Link had told us this morning, Daisy?" Peach softly reminded, with a hand.

"Oh, riiiight." Daisy sang, Luigi shaking his head in hopeless confusion. "I remember now."

"Remember what?" Luigi intervened, scratching his head.

"So you're the voice that was guiding them through the trials?" Daisy elaborated, ignoring Luigi. "That strange, mysterious light?"

"Umm, can someone maybe fill me in?" Luigi pleaded, surveying the preoccupied group. "Please?"

Mario took him aside to explain the entire ordeal which the others had been subjected to that morning during breakfast. The Toad Brigade members, who were not present at their breakfast, listened in as well. Toadsworth was still stomping back and forth across the wooden bridge, squashing his rage. Daisy, Rosalina, Navi, and Link were listening both intently and skeptically to the Geno doll, whom Peach was standing behind.

"Yup! It's me, alright!" Geno assured, spreading his arms as if to present himself, with his left wooden boot balancing on the heel. "What do you think?"

"This doll is the vessel you've chosen?" Link questioned, placing his hand on his chin in thought.

"Mm-hm." Geno confirmed, with a nod. "What's with that look? Were you maybe expecting an empty suit of armour, or something?"

"Er, no, not necessarily." Link replied, with his hands weakly raised in protest.

"Well I was expecting something a lot more feminine, that's for sure." Rosalina confessed, apparently offended.

"Feminine?" Geno acknowledged, raising on his tip toes for a moment with a wooden hand to his chin. His maroon eyes rolled around once as he thought. "But I'm a boy!"

The sound of a knockout bell ringing three times rang throughout the entire scene as Rosalina stood there, blue in the face with her jaw dropped in utter disbelief. The background was a pink, beating heart that suddenly split in two. The scene returned to normal, save for the fact that Rosalina was now slouching heavily with a storm cloud hovering over her despair stricken form.

"A... _boy?"_ She softly cried, her expression one of utter disappointment.

"Yeah." Geno assured, with a shrug. "Didn't I say so before?"

Geno was suddenly stiff as a board and trembling as a giant angry Rosalina swallowed the whole background, pointing at him with a large finger, and lecturing him with a great pout. "NO, AND YOU SHOULD HAVE SOONER!"

"Hahaha!" Link laughed, raising a cup of sake that he had poured for himself. "Well, cheers! It's a pleasure to have finally met you, uhh-"

"Hey yeah, I don't even think we've introduced ourselves." Daisy intervened, with a hand on her hip. "I'm Daisy."

"Daisy. Nice to meet you." Geno greeted, with a nod. He placed a finger on his chin in thought. "Umm. My name is actually quite hard to pronounce, so you can call me Geno, after the doll."

"Geno." Daisy acknowledged, Link nodding and Rosalina facing away with folded arms of disapproval. He directed his attention to Navi, who had been silent this entire time. "Say, aren't you a fairy?"

"O-Oh?" Navi softly barked, as she was suddenly the center of attention. "Yes, that's right. I'm Navi. Navi the fairy."

"She's my partner in crime." Link grinned jokingly. "A bit of a party pooper, but I'm lucky to have her nonetheless."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I suppose." Navi replied, speaking with a much more professional tone of voice, as the shy types typically do during an introduction.

"That's amazing!" Geno awed, spreading his wooden arms in astonishment. "I honestly believed that all fairies had gone extinct long ago!"

"W-Well, it's a bit of a story." Navi smiled, her arms shyly behind her back.

"Perhaps we could continue this discussion over some dinner?" Peach politely intruded, with a hand.

"Oh yeah, I am starving!" Luigi added, with pleading hands. "I can't remember the last decent meal I had!"

And with that, the group exchanged a few parting words with the Toad Brigade and then proceeded to make their way into the Castle dinning hall for an evening meal. It was only at this point that Toadsworth had snapped out of his rage, and begrudgingly decided to join them for dinner.

The chefs had prepared a standard course for Mario and his friends. Link had opted to remain seated with his friends for dinner, but promised the chefs that he would happily help them next time. They smiled at him and thanked him, but insisted that he does not need to feel obligated to help.

The seating arrangements were as follows. On the left side of the table, from front to back, sat Rosalina, Link, Daisy, Toadsworth, and Peach at the tables end. On the right side of the table, from front to back, sat Luigi, Geno, Navi, and Mario.

Everyone but Mario and Luigi had modest portions. Mario and Luigi took advantage of the fact that they basically had the entire right side of the table to use as room for more dishes. Geno darted his maroon eyes back and forth between Mario and Luigi while sitting complacently in his own chair positioned between the two.

"Boy, they sure can eat!" Geno acknowledged loudly, as he had nothing else to do but observe and comment.

"Hey pal!" Mario retorted, tearing some meat off of a drumstick before pointing it at him. "*chomp, chomp* I used a lot of my energy during that fight with Bowser. I need to eat if I want my strength back."

 _"*sluuuuuuurp*"_ Luigi added, a heavenly expression on his face as he sucked up some delicious spaghetti. It had aged parmesan grated on it, which gave it a real pungent, salty flavour. He swallowed it happily. "Oh, it feels like forever since I've eaten something so delicious."

"So Link, Navi." Peach summoned, gently placing her tea upon the cup plate set before her. "How about you tell us a little bit more about yourselves?"

Link set down his fork and knife gently, and then dabbed his mouth with a white felt napkin. He placed his hands together, sitting back in his chair while looking at Peach with pensive blue eyes.

"Certainly." Link accepted. "What is it that you would like to know?"

"Mm!" Luigi suddenly cried, his eyes lit up as he raced to swallow a mouthful of pasta. He swallowed it, and a big bulge plunged down his throat. He pointed at Link with a fork. "Tell em' about the crazy attack you did!"

"Attack?" Geno acknowledged, his maroon eyes rolling once in curious thought. He shrugged. "What attack?"

"Well, it's not really an _attack_..." Link softly corrected. "Rather, it's what's called a Triforce Power."

Mario was surprised to find himself suddenly deeply captivated. He was listening intently to Link now, rather than eating.

"A Triforce Power?" He questioned. "What's that?"

"Wait, you don't even know what Triforce Powers are?" Geno cried. "That's absurd! You're one of the chosen Three!"

"Yeah well, I figured that out myself yesterday, so go easy on me alright?" Mario growled.

"I don't know either..." Rosalina softly added, with an oddly devious smile.

"What?!" Geno shrieked. "But you're the... _ugggggh!"_

"I say, what's all the fuss about?" Toadsworth piped, as if he had only heard the last three words of the entire conversation.

Surprisingly, Toadsworth did not have a notable reaction upon discovering that Geno was alive. Upon seeing him, he muttered something along the lines of: "Oh, I've seen much crazier things back in my day. Yes, the craziness..."

"Triforce Powers." Link proceeded to explain. "Are divided into three main categories. Wisdom, Courage, and Power."

"That's right." Geno confirmed, with a nod. "One of you, at least, is reasonably prepared."

"Wisdom, Courage, and Power." Mario recollected, counting them with three fingers. "Okay."

"The Triforce of Wisdom." Link continued, the background behind him now a starry night sky with the lovely blue haired Goddess Nayru on the bottom left. She had a serene expression on her face, and her hair was flowing freely passed her shoulders. "Is the power of the Goddess Nayru, who in Hylian lore is the Goddess of Wisdom."

"The Triforce of Wisdom is extrasensory power." Link explained, with a single finger raised. "Someone with this ability can sense incoming danger."

"Oh!" Daisy piped up, her eyes widened in surprise. "Rosalina! Rosalina can totally do that!"

 **{** A red magikoopa had sent another fiery orb Rosalina's way. Rosalina was about to use her magical barrier once again, but suddenly her head started pounding for a brief flash. She brought her right hand up to her forehead, swaying to the side in a disorderly manner. She had just barely dodged the flaming attack that was now raging arrogantly on the grassy field. On the back of her right hand, the Triforce was glowing dimly. The bottom left triangle however, was shining brightly as her head ached. Daisy turned and noticed that Rosalina was having some trouble.

"Hey! Are you alright?" She beckoned her from afar.

"S-Something is coming!" Rosalina warned, her serious tone laced with fear. **}**

"Wow, really?" Luigi gawked. He then placed his hand on his chin in thought. "Wait a second... yeah, I remember! The same thing happened the other day, before Link had arrived! When we were all arguing in the Royal Lounge!"

 **{** "How on earth is that even possible?" Daisy refuted, pointing a finger of reason. "She's been soaring through space, unconscious, for the last 1,000 years, remember? Meeting Mario before now would be impossible!"

"Oh yeah, true." Mario sang, looking downward while scratching the back of his head in confusion.

Then, Rosalina collapsed. The room silenced.

"P-Princess!" Peach gasped, her hands on her face in shock, eyes widened.

"W-Whoa!" Daisy gasped, her eyes widened also. "Hey, what happened? Are you okay?"

Mario and Luigi were already helping her to a stand. Everyone gasped as they saw that something was glowing on the back of her right hand. As it emit golden light, it gave off heavenly tones in the otherwise silent room.

"What is that!" Peach awed while leaning slightly forward, pointing a finger in fascination.

Upon closer inspection, it was three golden triangles, positioned in such a way that they created an inverted triangle in the center. It appeared that the bottom left triangle was glowing the brightest. Rosalina emit a soft groan as her eyes opened again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mario asked.

"What the heck is going on with your hand?" Daisy persisted, pointing a finger.

"Ungh..." Rosalina groaned, bringing a hand to her head. She could stand now. "My head..."

"Take it easy, take it easy." Luigi eased, anxious that she may over exert herself.

"Are you alright?" Peach inquired, with a soft expression.

"Dont... ask me how, but..." Rosalina started, pausing to grit her teeth from the pain. "I can sense a powerful presence approaching."}

"Hey, so I have a Triforce Power?" Rosalina smiled gleefully. She had fists on her hips in pride, as different coloured bold hash lines blinked over her head to animate her joy. "Yay! How cool is that!"

"Oh, right on! Great job, Rosalina!" Geno praised.

Rosalina stared down Geno with a sulking expression of disapproval.

"I guess she's still mad at me?" Geno sighed, looking downward hopelessly.

"That is correct, Rosalina." Link confirmed, with a nod. "I also had made note of this during our first encounter."

 **{** "You are considered a threat." Katan T. warned, his eyes as sharp as his blade.

"Yes, I understand. You are very diligent, and for that I admire you. But please, I mean you no harm. You may lower your blade." Link assured, looking at Katan T. He then looked up at the roof of the castle. "And you. You will not be needing that cannon that you have prepared."

"Gwah!" Captain Toad cried, peeking from behind the central tower on the roof of Peach Castle. There indeed was a loaded cannon stationed behind it. "He knew I was here! But how?" **}**

 **{** "I have decided to trust him." Peach declared, her hands together and arms in a V formation. "Please, lower your weapon."

Katan T. lowered his blade slowly. He sheathed the weapon, closing his eyes and folding his arms to conclude the withdraw.

"Ungh…" Rosalina groaned, her head pounding slightly from the powerful presence before her. She placed a hand on her head, her eyes closed and teeth weakly clenched.

"I see you possess similar powers." Link noted, nodding at Rosalina. "Although it would appear that you have not yet mastered them."

"What?" Rosalina acknowledged, unsure of what exactly he meant by that. "Powers?"

"That's right." Link nodded, with a closed eyed smirk. He had poured himself another cup of sake. **}**

"So both you and Rosalina have that particular Triforce Power?" Mario clarified. "The Triforce... of Wisdom, right?"

"I'm going to read your mind..." Rosalina warned, leaning forward and staring at Mario with large, cyan eyes.

Mario suddenly leaned back with clenched teeth, shaking his head no with his hands raised in protest.

"You're thinking of..." Rosalina sang with closed eyes, fingertips of her index fingers at each temple. Her eyes suddenly opened wildly. "Toadsworths underwear!"

"WHAAAAT?!" Mario cried, hands on his head in horror. Everyone else had comedic expressions of surprise as well. Mario's face was red hot. "I AM NOT!"

"I say, what is all of this nonsense!" Toadsworth growled, looking up from his dinner in irritated confusion. "This is quite foolhardy indeed!"

"Hahaha!" Link guffawed. "Yes, well, rest assured, the Triforce of Wisdom does not grant you the ability to read minds."

"Why you..." Mario growled, Rosalina snickering into her hands deviously.

"Back to your question, Mario." Link continued, gathering everyones attention once again. "That's right. Rosalina and I do each possess this Triforce of Wisdom ability. However."

"A Triforce Power is not something that you simply possess, and that's the end of that." Link proceeded to explain, as everyone listened with absorbing interest. "It's something that you must develop, something you must hone. And it takes a very, very long time to develop properly."

"That's correct." Geno confirmed, with a nod. "For example, someone inexperienced with their Triforce of Wisdom ability might sense something very dangerous approaching without being able to control it. Whereas someone very experienced with this ability might be able to go as far as to predict enemy attacks in the middle of a fight."

"Alright, okay." Mario acknowledged, excitedly. He spoke with a revivified expression. "So how exactly do you go about getting once of these Triforce Powers?"

"And how do you make them better." Rosalina lazily added, a finger on her chin in thought.

"From what I understand, Triforce Powers are gifts from the Goddesses." Geno explained. "You're essentially born with them, although they may awaken within you at any time."

"Really?!" Mario heartily acknowledged. He looked at the palms of his gloved hands. "Mamma mia, I sure hope that I have one. They sound like they would really give you an edge."

"Oh, you probably have at least one." Geno hypothesized, nodding with folded arms. "Although I can't say for sure."

"As for your question, Rosalina." Link summoned, regaining her attention. "It's simple. Practice using it. Although to get good takes rigorous training, and personal development."

"Aww, really?" Rosalina frowned, slumping with a sulking expression. "What a pain."

"You have a wonderful gift, Rosalina." Geno added in admiration. "You should nurture it!"

Rosalina stared down Geno with a sulking expression of disapproval.

"Yup. She's still mad at me." Geno sighed, looking downward hopelessly.

"That's all good and everything, but hurry up and tell them about what you did earlier!" Daisy demanded, rather riled up.

"Oh, right!" Luigi added, equally excited over it. "That big, green pulse that took out an entire army in a few seconds! Mario and Peach, you sure missed out on that!"

"What?!" Mario gawked, gripping the table in astonishment. "An entire army in a few seconds? That sounds incredible!"

"Is this true?" Peach inquired, with a hand.

"You better believe it!" Luigi and Daisy each exclaimed in unison.

"Wait a minute..." Geno hushed, raising a wooden hand. He took a moment to ponder deeply. "That sounds an awful lot like the Triforce of Courage ability!"

"Hahaha!" Link laughed, having finished his dinner during the brief respite he had. "Yes, well. I suppose this is a better segue than any for an explanation on the next Triforce Power."

It had started to rain. Large raindrops gently splattered against the tall windows of the dining hall, which were too high up from the moat below for anyone to peer in through from ground level. For the most part, everyone had finished eating by this point.

"The Triforce of Courage." Link proceeded to explain, the background behind him was now a starry night sky with the lovely green haired Goddess Farore on the bottom right. She had a joyful expression on her face, and her green hair was up in two modest buns with her bangs parted in the middle. "Is the power of the Goddess Farore, who in Hylian lore is the Goddess of Courage."

"Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom. And Farore, the Goddess of Courage." Mario recalled, trying his best to keep it all straight.

"Good!" Link confirmed, with a nod. "The Triforce of Courage grants one the ability to intimidate your opponent."

"Intimidate?" Peach inquired, with a look of curiousity.

"Mm." Link nodded with closed eyes, not facing her. "This ability can be used to drain the courage from your opponent."

"So basically... you can make an opponent run away scared?" Mario surmised, scratching his head in thought.

"That's one possibility, yes." Link assured.

"But that's nothing like what happened!" Daisy refuted, pointing a finger of reason with her hand on her hip. Everyone was listening intently to her as she continued her thought. "The Koopa Troop and the X-Nauts... when you hit them with that green wave, they... they froze in place, like statues, and then... and then they all fell down and died!"

"What?" Mario gawked, directing his attention to Link.

Everyone else had faced Link again. Link had taken a drink of sake, then set it down on his sake cup placed before him. His eyes were closed.

"Yes, well." He continued. "The larger the difference in strength between the user and the victim, the more potent the effect it will have."

"Sooo..." Mario sang, scratching his head in perplexity. "If you used this Triforce of Courage ability on someone as strong as you, you might not intimidate them very much. But if you use it on someone who is a lot weaker..."

"Correct." Link confirmed, looking at Mario with open eyes. "They could die."

There was a silence.

"It's by no means a power one should use lightly." Link cautioned, breaking the silence.

"Wait a minute, so _you_ possess the Triforce of Courage ability?" Geno gawked, leaning forward with his wooden hands against the white table cloth.

"I do." Link confirmed, with a nod.

"B-But..." Geno continued, his maroon eyes trembling. He sunk back into his seat while still in deep thought. "That's... that's very hard to believe."

"Why?" Daisy challenged, with a hand.

"Because... well, you see..." Geno started, everyones attention now focused on him. " _Nobody_ is supposed to possess that power. It's something that is only spoken of in the legends."

"What? Nobody?" Navi gawked, apparently stunned by the claim. "But Master Link has always had this ability."

"If that's true, then..." Geno paused for a brief moment. "He may very well be the only one."

Everyone faced Link admirably. There was a silence. Eventually, Mario broke it.

"Oh-ho, _man!"_ Mario cheered, clenching his fists tight in excitement. "What an ally we've found! With an ability like that, we'll be able to wipe out Grodus's entire army in seconds flat!"

"Well it's not that simple, you see." Link quickly countered, with a hand. "Your opponent needs to be much weaker in order for the effect to be so strong that they die. The more typical scenario is that they either retreat or surrender."

"Oh, okay." Mario acknowledged, somewhat bummed out. "Still, that's one hell of an ability."

"So what about the last Triforce Power?" Daisy questioned. "Do you have that one, too?"

"That would be the Triforce of Power." Link had proceeded to explain once again. The background behind him was once again a starry night sky now with the lovely red haired and dark skinned Goddess Din positioned top and center. She had a confident expression on her face, and her red hair was in a large ponytail that reached her waist. Her ponytail was held with a gold bangle, and she had spiky streaks of hair that bordered her face. With all three Goddesses in position, the Triforce formed over them with a pleasant hum. "Is the power of the Goddess Din, who in Hylian lore is the Goddess of Power."

"Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom... Farore, the Goddess of Courage, and Din, the Goddess of Power." Mario recalled, counting with his fingers. He looked up happily. "Did I get that right?"

"Yes!" Link confirmed, with a smile. "Now, as for the Triforce of Power, I actually do not possess that ability."

"You don't?" Luigi gawked, apparently surprised.

"Nay." Link declined, shaking his head. "Furthermore, I do not know the details of this particular ability."

"Wow." Daisy nodded, with a mildly impressed expression. "So there are some things that are even beyond your knowledge, Link. Who would have thought?"

"There are quite a number of things that could go on that list, actually." Link humbly countered.

"What about you, Geno?" Navi shyly inquired, with her hands behind her back. "Do you know anything about the Triforce of Power ability?"

"Mm, nothing concrete, unfortunately." Geno declined, with a frown. "Very few people possess that ability. Although I suspect that it has something to do with augmenting basic stats, like attack, or defense."

"I see." Navi softly acknowledged. There was a pause.

"At any rate." Link started, breaking the silence. "Princess Peach, you were originally asking about us. We got a little side tracked here with the Triforce Powers."

"That's okay." Peach nodded, with a pleasant closed eyed smile.

"Well, what would you like to know?" Link offered, with a hand.

Everyone was surprised to hear Rosalina suddenly answer the question with an engaging tone in her voice.

"How about you elaborate a little bit on what you told me in private back in the trials?" Rosalina suggested firmly, her arms folded.

"What?" Link softly gasped, unsure of what she meant.

"Oooh, in private?" Daisy cooed, with a curious expression. "Do tell what happened, Link."

"You guys weren't kissin', were ya?" Luigi softly growled, folding his arms with an expression of disapproval. "If you guys were kissin', I don't wanna hear about it!"

Everyone suddenly shot glances between Rosalina and Link in curious alarm. Rosalina went bright red.

"What?" Link barked, with his hands weakly raised in protest. "No, no, it's nothing like that!"

"You idiot!" Rosalina growled with a crimson blush, pulling back on a spoon full of mashed potatoes and launching it at Luigi.

"Eyuck!" Luigi cried, as the mashed potato bomb splat against his nose with a squashy sound effect.

"Heh heh, nice one Rosalina!" Geno congratulated, clapping happily.

"Thank you, Gena." Rosalina accepted with closed eyes, a pompous expression on her face.

"GENA?!" Geno cried with an expression of alarm, his hands raised in protest. "So now you're just going to pretend that I'm a girl?!"

"Focus!" Daisy ordered, clapping loudly to gather everyones attention again.

"Hahaha!" Link guffawed. He revealed an unopened bottle of Chateau Romani, his favourite type of sake. "Yes, well. Perhaps we should migrate to somewhere more comfortable. This is going to be a bit of a story."


	9. Chapter 9: The Magical Map

**Chapter 9:** The Magical Map

 _One Hundred Years Earlier..._

It was a cold and rainy evening on the Great Plateau, which was a small region amongst the central regions of Hyrule. The relentless rainfall was accompanied by the occasional booms of thunder and sporadic bursts of forked lightning, which stretched across the vast skies in a bright flash.

The trotting of a horse could be heard in the stormy scene. The horse had a red-brown coat and a white mane. The manes colour matched the white hair above its four trotting hooves, which would disrupt the dormant water of the occasional puddle pooled on the soaked plain from a passing trot.

The rider of the horse was none other than Link, who was dressed in his blue champions tunic and white pants. He was wearing his brown boots and brown fingerless gloves, and was also wearing a dark hood on his head because of the rain. Navi was tucked inside of his hood, in order to shelter herself from the rain.

 **"Just a little farther, Link."** A female voice had encouraged him telepathically, in a matter-of-fact tone. **"Continue up the hill and past the Temple of Time, and you will find the entrance to the shrine."**

Link was now riding on an incline. To his left, on top of a hill that was separated from the hill he was climbing by a small lake, was a large temple. It was a staunch, rigid structure with three spires at its front, of which the central spire was the tallest. Link had seen this building a number of times, but was so impressed by the architecture that he never failed to take a moment to appreciate it on passing. Two faires, one pink and one white, were flying near the rear of the building.

Link continued up the hill, eventually arriving at the summit. It was a small grassy clearing with a narrow peak at its front, which provided a spectacular view of the Great Plateau and beyond. From this vantage point, it was obvious that the Kingdom of Hyrule was massive. It beckoned one to explore it.

On the summit, there was also the entrance to what appeared to be a cave. Link was peering into the darkness of the cave as his slowly trotting horse came to a halt.

 **"There."** The same female voice had started to speak to him again. **"Within that cave lies the Shrine. As soon as you are ready, please proceed."**

Link said nothing for a moment, sitting atop his horse. The horse shook its head and nickered. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle. Navi flew out from Link's hood with a glistening chime, flying in place as she examined the entrance of the cave with a fist clenched beneath her chin.

"Well, here we are." Navi informed, although she lacked conviction in her tone. "We've finally made it to the Shrine that Princess Zelda told us about."

Link said nothing as he dismounted his horse. It had reoccurred to him now that he was never going to see his horse again.

"Hey, Epona." Link said softly, with a serene expression on his face. He stroked her mane softly. "You're free to do whatever you please now, alright? Don't wait around for me."

Epona whined loudly, standing on her hind legs and kicking her front feet. Link had taken a step back, weakly shielding himself with his left arm.

"I'm sorry, girl." Link apologized, with a somber expression. "You can head back to the Castle, if you like. But this is good bye."

Epona had relaxed. She trotted slowly towards Link, and nudged his arm gently with her nose. She nickered softly. Link gave her a soothing hug, and gently stroked her. A single tear slid down from one of her brown eyes.

"I know." Link softly comforted. "I'll miss you, Epona."

Link took a step back, but Epona remained close with her head lowered to him. Link looked into her large eyes lovingly.

"You go back there, and you help out the soldiers at the castle, okay?" Link encouraged, with a nod. "They need a strong, healthy horse like you around. They'll be so thankful and happy to see you return!"

Epona was now standing up straight, with a more courageous posture.

"Go and show them what you can do, Epona!" Link encouraged, waving her away. "Now go! Make me proud!"

Epona raised on her hind legs with a powerful neigh, and then proceeded to full blown sprint back down the hill. Link watched solemnly as Epona ran down the hill, eventually escaping from his sight forever. The rain continued to fall gently. Navi had misty eyes, sniffling as she wiped a lone tear with a curled fist. Link turned to her with a serene smile.

"She'll be just fine, that one." Link assured. "They'll be fighting over her back at the Castle."

 **/**

"Wait, so..." Daisy interrupted, with a softly raised hand. "That was the last time you saw your horse?"

"Yes." Link confirmed, with a nod.

"That's so sad..." Rosalina added, looking as though she was on the verge of tears.

After finishing their meal, Mario and his friends had migrated to the Royal Lounge in order to learn more about Links backstory. Link was sitting in the center of a red sofa, leaning forward with his hands clasped together. Mario was on his left and Luigi was on his right. Daisy and Peach shared a red love seat, while Rosalina sat criss cross on the floor next to the coach the boys were sharing. The two couches formed a right angle. Navi sat on the coffee table that was shared between the two sofas, while Geno had pulled up a tall stool from the nearby soda bar.

"I miss her." Navi frowned, her lips quivering.

"A great and noble steed, she was." Link softly sighed, reaching for the cup of sake he had placed near Navi. "I miss her too."

There was a pause. Peach broke the silence.

"Please excuse me for bringing up unpleasant memories, but..." She looked solemn during her pause, continuing with a hand. "But if this was one hundred years ago, then..."

 **/**

"That's right." Link intervened, his voice speaking to Peach as the memory continued. The past Link and Navi were cautiously walking through the cave. Their vision was guided by the sequential, alternating torchlight hung on the left and right cave walls. "We had to say goodbye to everyone we ever knew."

 **/**

"I am..." Peach looked down with a very somber expression. "Very sorry."

"I can't even imagine." Daisy frowned, Mario and Luigi each looking somber as well.

"Hahaha!" Link suddenly laughed. "Why the long faces?!"

Each of them directed their attention to Link with expressions of soft surprise. Link was pouring himself another cup of sake from his bottle of Chateau Romani. Although Link had offered some earlier, as usual no one had taken him up on it.

"I got to meet all of you, right?" Link reminded. "And what a journey we will have together!"

"Hey, yeah!" Mario agreed, with a fist.

"That's the spirit, Link!" Geno added, with spread arms.

"You are right, but..." Peach objected.

"You have to take the good with the bad, Princess." Link interrupted, shaking his head. "I lost something when I left that world, but I also managed to gain something equally as valuable in this world."

"Gee, I hadn't thought of it like that, Master Link." Navi admitted, a hand on her chin in thought. "I've just been so hung up on everyone that we've lost, that... I've just been so focused on making sure that I don't lose you, too."

"Aww, Navi." Peach cooed, tilting her head affectionately. "How sweet."

"I'm glad you are here with me, Navi." Link smiled. "But remember, we haven't lost everyone. There is still one person that remains."

"That's right!" Navi remembered, her eyes widening with joy. "Of course! I mean, I knew this already, but I just hadn't thought of it very much..."

"Really? And who might that be?" Luigi questioned, scratching his head in perplexity.

"Princess Zelda." Link informed, his eyes closed and arms folded.

Rosalina, who was trying to play a 3DS unnoticed, suddenly lowered the device and listened with keen interest.

"Oh, right." Peach recalled. "The Princess of Hyrule."

"She's been so preoccupied with maintaining the seal on Ganon, that since we've woken up, we've hardly even had the chance to see her." Link explained. He suddenly went grim. "Boy, I really don't think that she is going to be very happy with me once she finds out that I went to the Mushroom Kingdom..."

"Wait a sec, so you knew Princess Zelda from one hundred years ago?" Mario questioned, scratching his head. "Is it the same Zelda as the one alive today?"

"Hey, is she the female voice that was speaking to you at the start of your story?" Daisy inquired, with a raised finger.

"Yes to both questions." Link answered, with a nod.

"But how is that possible?" Mario challenged, throwing his hands in disbelief. "I mean, she would be over a hundred years old by now, right?"

"Technically, yes. But not in the conventional sense." Link calmly refuted.

"What do you mean by that?" Luigi probed, scratching his head in confusion.

"What I mean to say is that she has been preserved over some period of time, much like Rosalina." Link answered.

"But how did she preserve herself all of this time, while also maintaining the seal on Ganon?" Peach challenged, a finger on her chin in thought.

"My, you guys truly think of everything! Hahaha!" Link laughed, his arms folded proudly. "Well, Ganons power used to be weak enough so that Zelda could maintain a seal on him while also being preserved. However, in recent years, he has become much stronger, such that Zelda must now devote nearly every waking minute on upholding the seal she had placed on him so long ago."

"Aww, that sounds like a very tough life." Peach frowned, expressing some sympathy for the foreign princess.

"She has many, admirable attendants." Link assured. "As well as four of the best and strongest folks I can think of guarding her constantly."

"It was really nice to meet them before we left, huh?" Navi added.

But this comment went practically unnoticed, as Rosalina intervened with another question.

"So she's not super old?" Rosalina asked, looking up at Link from her position on the floor.

"Nay." Link declined, his eyes closed with a soft toothless smile on his face. "She looks just as lovely today as she did one hundred years ago."

 _"Lovely?"_ Rosalina chimed, failing to hide a faint blush. "So is she your girlfriend?"

Daisy gave Rosalina a peculiar look, which Rosalina noticed. Daisy continued to stare at her, before whispering something into Peach's ear. Rosalina was watching with narrowed eyes, but Links response stole back her attention.

"Girlfriend? Hahaha!" Link guffawed. "With Zelda? Now that's rich, Rosalina."

"Link and Zelda have an umm..." Navi started, struggling to find the right words. " _Interesting_ relationship, let's say."

"Forget about that, let's hear the rest of the story already!" Geno whined, folding his arms impatiently.

"W-Wait-" Rosalina meekly beckoned, with a hand.

"Oh, yes." Link recalled, setting down his sake cup. "My apologies. Allow me to continue."

Rosalina folded her arms with a pout as everyone continued to listen to the rest of Links story with absorbing interest.

 **/**

Link and Navi had arrived in what appeared to be a dark chamber which was filled with all sorts of ancient technology. The walls were glowing orange, and there was a pedestal to Link's right that was designed for a Sheikah Slate. The most prominent feature of the room, however, was the strange bed-like cell in the center that appeared to be designed for a human. It was glowing orange on the outside, with calm water on the inside.

 **"You have arrived, Link and Navi."** Zelda suddenly announced, which caused them both to face semi-skyward. **"It is here where you shall both be preserved for the next one hundred years."**

 **"I understand just as well as you, that this is no easy ordeal. You have my deepest, most heartfelt gratitude."** Zelda continued. **"The future generations will be forever in your debt."**

"What is it that I must do?" Link inquired, his demeanour calm and serious.

 **"Place the Shiekah Slate which I have provided into the pedestal."** Zelda directed. **"Then, the two of you will lie in that bed, face up."**

Link removed his clothes, and folded them neatly against the nearby wall. He was now only in his blue brief shorts. He placed the Sheikah Slate in the pedestal. It was in a vertical position, on a circle which was raised from the base. It flipped over, rotated horizontally, and then the raised circle sunk down such that it was flush with the outer ring of the pedestal.

Nothing happened at first. The lights were still humming at a pleasant orange wavelength. Link went towards the bed-like cell, lying face up in the tepid water. Navi joined him. Only then, did the lights change from orange to a serene blue. Link and Navi closed their eyes, and the chamber which they rested within would remained sealed for the next century.

 **/**

"Next thing we know." Link concluded, everyone listening to him intently back within the Royal Lounge. "We wake up within that same chamber, only one hundred years into the future."

"Wow." Mario awed. "I had no idea you had such a strange backstory."

"What happened after that?" Peach questioned, with a hand.

"Hahaha!" Link laughed. "I must be quite the raconteur, if you still want me to keep going. However, I think this is a good place to stop, for now."

"Very well." Peach accepted, with a nod.

There was a short pause. Daisy directed her attention to Luigi.

"So what about you, Luigi?" Daisy inquired, with a hand. "What happened to you after we split up from the mall yesterday?"

"Oh, uhh..." Luigi stumbled, rubbing the back of his head with a slight blush as all eyes were now on him. "I uhh, ran into Wario and Waluigi last night. I overheard them speaking about their plan, and when I tried to run and tell everyone, they cornered me and captured me."

"I found Luigi on the X-Naut airship, and rescued him!" Navi explained, thumbing to herself proudly.

Navi proceeded to explain the story about her daring rescue of Luigi from Wario and Waluigi, and how they managed to escape.

"But how did you managed to get captured in the first place?" Daisy persisted. "Where did you run off to?"

"That is right." Peach recalled, with a nod. "You said you had something important you had to do. I mean, I do not mean to pry, but-"

"No, it's alright." Luigi assured, with a hand. "I, uhh... I was at the gym."

"Really?" Mario awed, his eyes lighting up. "Hey, are you starting to train?"

"Y-Yeah." Luigi shyly admitted, blushing somewhat.

"The gym?" Daisy gawked, as if she was underwhelmed. "Well why didn't you just say so, Luigi? You had us worried!"

"Sorry." Luigi frowned, rubbing the back of his head. "Guess I just wanted to keep this a secret for a little bit."

"Are you training with the Master, Luigi?" Mario probed, with a hand.

"Yup." Luigi assured, with a nod. He rubbed his head worryingly. "Boy, I sure hope he won't be mad that I missed this mornings session..."

"Given the circumstances, I am sure he will understand." Peach assured.

"True." Luigi agreed, with a nod.

"Hey, I think now would be a good time to help set up your phone." Daisy explained, holding up a smart phone with a green case that had an L on it.

"Okey-dokey!" Luigi accepted.

Peach and Luigi exchanged seats, so that Peach was now sitting next to Link and Mario, while Luigi and Daisy sat together on the love seat. Luigi watched with interest as Daisy eagerly guided him through the installation and account set-up processes.

"So, I suppose now it is my turn to ask questions." Link started, directing his attention to Peach.

"Yes, that seems fair to me." Peach consented, with her hands neatly placed on her lap.

"The Goddess Star." Link started, with Mario, Geno, and Navi each listening in as well. Rosalina was instead concentrating on a video game she was playing. "Did you use it?"

"Mm." Peach confirmed, with a nod.

"You were knocked out for awhile after our fight with Bowser." Mario reminded, with a hand. "Did you go to _that place?"_

"Yeah... it was so strange." Peach recalled, shaking her head and looking semi skyward. She directed her attention back to Mario. "So you must have went there too, I presume?"

"Yeah." Mario nodded.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Navi questioned, her head tilted in interest. She was sitting on the coffee table with her arms wrapped around her knees. "What place?"

"It is this place called the Jail of Souls." Peach proceeded to explain. "Shortly after I touched the Goddess Star, I collapsed and found myself awakening in this place."

"The same thing happened when I got a Goddess Star, too." Mario clarified, thumbing to himself.

"So what is this Jail of Souls, exactly?" Geno questioned, shrugging with interest.

"I do not really know how to explain it, to tell you the truth." Peach admitted. Despite this, she proceeded to do her best to describe her experience. "I awoke in a cell. I was a prisoner, with handcuffs and a ball and chain around my ankle... Never have I felt so powerless."

They each continued to listen to Peach with deep interest. She proceeded to explain what the room looked like, how the other cells were empty, and how it was cylindrical. She told them about Saria and Majora, what they looked like, what they said, and how they sounded. Mario was nodding, likely because he recalled a similar experience. Finally, she explained that in order to keep her Goddess Star power, she would need to sign a contract that required her to agree to be imprisoned there in the events that "her life was cut short".

"And did you sign it?" Daisy asked, with widened eyes.

The story was so absorbing, that those who hadn't been listening at the beginning had eventually stopped what they were doing and joined in partway through.

"Yes." Peach answered. She had a hand over her brooch, her eyes closed and a soft, toothless smile on her face. Daisy looked aghast.

"B-But, if you get k-killed, that means-"

"Right." Peach intervened, looking forward with determination. "My soul will be sealed in the Jail of Souls."

There was a tense pause.

"I did the same." Mario added, with a nod. "I also signed the contract."

"But why?" Daisy beckoned, shaking her head. "Why would you do this?"

"I did it for you, Daisy." Mario sharply answered.

Daisy gasped. She leaned back a bit, a hand near her mouth in surprise. Her eyes were trembling.

Mario surveyed the room, then clenched his fists and looked at them. "I did it for all of you. Because with this power, I'll be able to put an end to all of the bad things that keep happening around us."

Everyone listened to Mario attentively and carefully.

"I want to beat Grodus and get you your Kingdom back." Mario continued, directing his attention from Daisy to Peach. "I want to beat Bowser so badly, that he'll never even think to bother us again. And I want to help Link defeat Ganon, too."

Mario then looked right into Daisy's eyes, his expression brimming with determination. Racing black lines accompanied him as he declared with heart: "I will do anything for my friends! Even if it means risking my life and soul!"

"M-Mario..." Daisy softly cried, her misty eyes trembling.

"Spoken like a true hero." Geno proudly smirked, his arms folded and eyes closed. "I can already tell that the Goddess made a great decision in choosing you."

There was another heavy pause.

"But Peach..." Mario started, his voice trembling. "Why did you-"

"For the same reasons, Mario." Peach interrupted. "Had I not have obtained the Goddess Star power, you would have been killed by Bowsers poison..."

"So when I came face to face with that contract, I figured..." Peach continued, with a somber expression. There was a pause. She eventually faced forward with a much more determined look. "I figured that something like that could easily happen again. And how would I be able to live with myself if I could have saved one of you, but forfeit the ability beforehand?"

"Peach..." Daisy awed, with a proud smile. "You're so brave."

"So you also acted selflessly." Link noted, his eyes closed and arms folded. He opened his eyes and grinned at her. "You guys are really something, you know that?"

"I'm sorry..." Mario apologized, his eyes concealed in shadow as he stared at his lowered clenched fist. "I just... I just don't know what I would do if I lost any of you to that place."

"We will not lose each other." Peach assured, with a noble expression. "And the more Goddess Star abilities we have, the more power we have to work with, to use to help each other."

"Decreasing the risk by increasing the risk, huh?" Geno pondered, his maroon eyes rolling once in thought. "A most interesting proposition."

Everyone jolted slightly as Geno suddenly jumped high into the air with a spring-like sound, twirling in the air before landing on the coffee table with his wooden arms raised magnificently.

"But never fear!" Geno proudly proclaimed, thumbing to himself. "Because under my tutelage, things will work out just fine!"

"Somehow I doubt that." Daisy declined, her arms folded.

"It's true!" Geno persisted, with a raised wooden finger. He placed a hand on his chest proudly. "I am a great warrior from Star Road, instructed by the Goddess herself to assist her chosen Three on their journey to save the world from a great Demon! It's true, I tell you!"

"Star... Road?" Rosalina quietly muttered, holding her head as if she was in deep thought.

Geno had jumped onto Daisy's lap, a wooden boot each standing on a separate leg.

"H-Hey!" Daisy whined, her hands raised in protest. Geno leaned forward with a wooden finger raised, but Daisy only grew more enraged.

"To doubt my ability, is no different than to doubt the Goddess's intuition!" Geno challenged. "Just remember that."

"Get off of me!" Daisy growled, shoving forward.

But Geno had jumped quickly, dodging the shove and landing back on the coffee table.

"Now, if I could have your attention please!" Geno beckoned, digging into his belongings. He eventually revealed an old tattered map, hoisting it up high. "Take a look at this!"

Mario's eyes had widened upon seeing the object, as memories went rushing back to him:

 **{** "What a pain..." Rosalina complained, walking all the way over to the Treasure.

She lifted the golden, glowing orb off of the starry ground, apparently not very impressed by it. "Now what?"

"Take it over to that grey pedestal right there. Stand atop the Pedestal, and hoist it in the air!"

"Well, okay..." Rosalina calmly surrendered, doing just that. She stood atop the pedestal, preparing to lift it. "This feels silly."

There was no comment. After a brief period of silence, she hoisted the Treasure into the air.

With an oddly sacred hum, the grey pedestal lit up with a circle of what appeared to be an ancient language. The figures rotated, with Rosalina standing in the centre.

"What's happening?" Rosalina questioned, admittedly growing a bit nervous.

"Shh. You'll see."

The golden, glowing orb proceeded to pulsate. The Thousand Year Door reacted to the pulsing orb, all of the intricate designs upon it lighting up in much the same way the pedestal beneath Rosalina had. All of them watched in awe as the orb levitated above Rosalina's hoisted hands, bobbing up and down and pulsating. Eventually, it shattered into a billion fragments, and a sharp ring of light raced outward from the point of its destruction.

What remained, was an old and tattered piece of paper. It was torn at the edges, divided into quadrants, and rather large. It looked like a blank map.

"That's the _Magical Map_."

"The Magical Map?" Rosalina inquired, puzzled. **}**

"Hey, I remember that." Mario recalled. "That's the Magical Map."

"Oh, right." Rosalina recalled. Her speech was slow enough that it was difficult to discern whether or not she was thinking hard on it or not thinking at all. "That's what the treasure turned into."

"Back in front of the Thousand Year Door." Link added, with a nod.

"Of course! You guys couldn't have forgotten about this already, right?" Geno frowned, shaking his head.

"Err, it's been quite the day..." Mario countered, half-apologetically.

"Well this magical map is what we are going to use to find the Shadow Realms, remember?" Geno reminded. He pointed at it. "And look! It's reacting!"

"Reacting?" Link questioned. Everyone was listening in.

"Yeah! The map is showing us the location of someone nearby with a Shadow Realm!"

"And that's... someone who is so evil, that their Spirit Realm has been all distorted, right?" Mario recalled, rubbing his head from strained thought.

"Right!" Geno recalled. "They have a Shadow Realm, and it's up to us to go and steal the Treasure from it."

"And that treasure is the source of their evil desires, right?" Link recalled, hand on chin in thought. "It's what has caused the Shadow Realm to be born in the first place?"

"Yup, exactly!" Geno nodded.

"And once we steal the treasure, they become good and we get a Crystal Heart, right?" Mario added, speaking with more conviction this time.

"Correct again!" Geno praised, clapping joyfully. "See! You guys remember!"

"Hey look at this, Mario." Peach summoned, examining the magical map very keenly. It was slowly forming new regions, as if an invisible pen was at work. "It's drawing up Mushroom City. See? This is the Castle over here!"

Everyone was now huddled around the map with excitement.

"Yeah, look! Here is where we were at the carnival!" Daisy exclaimed, pointing to central Mushroom City.

"Look, there's a glowing purple flame over here!" Link informed, pointing to the small flame.

"What is that?" Navi questioned, her head tilted and arms folded as she hovered before the map.

"That's a Shadow Realm!" Geno declared while peering down at the map from above, as he was holding it up for everyone. "The Magical Map is only constructing an image right now because there is a Shadow Realm nearby!"

"Wow, that's so cool!" Luigi awed, with fists clenched in excitement.

"Hey Mario..." Peach summoned, once again investigating the map keenly. "Isn't that in the eastern district, where we fought Bowser?"

"Hmm?" Mario barked, leaning closer.

Upon closer inspection, it could be seen that the purple flame was hovering over a collapsed structure.

"Hey, yeah! That's exactly where we fought Bowser!" Mario exclaimed, he pointed to the collapsed structure with a white gloved finger. "Look, Geno! That's the building I destroyed! The one that collapsed on him."

"Gee, reckless much?" Daisy scowled, shaking her head.

"Then there's no question about it." Geno declared, his tone much more serious and determined. "Bowser has a Shadow Realm! Guys, we have our first target!"

"Alright!" Mario cheered, leaning back into the seat with excitement. Mostly everyone had stopped looking at the map at this point. "I can't wait to destroy his Shadow Realm and change his heart!"

"Umm, sorry but..." Rosalina started, peering at the map with somewhat sleepy eyes. "I see another one..."

"WHAAAT?" Mario exclaimed, everyone featuring expressions of alarm and surprise. "Another one? What do you mean?"

"Look, it's over here." Rosalina informed, pointing to a second purple flame on the map with a finger.

Everyone huddled around the map once more. Indeed, there was another purple flame hovering over a different city building. This structure was tall, with a satellite on it's rooftop.

"A satellite?" Daisy barked, her arms folded. "What, are they broadcasting something there?"

"Yes Daisy, that is exactly right." Peach confirmed, with a nod. Her blue eyes were narrowed with determination. "This is the Southern District of Mushroom City. Why, it's the MK News building!"

"The MK News building?" Luigi barked, in disbelief. "But who over there would have a Shadow Realm?"

"Hey, isn't the news on right now?" Daisy announced, one hand on her hip and the other raised.

"Yes!" Peach confirmed, her fists clenched to her chest. "We should turn on the news! Maybe we will see them!"

"Navi, press the red button on the remote right next to you." Mario ordered, pointing to the remote.

"R-Right." Navi acknowledged, turning to the remote.

Everyone watched the large television screen with angst as Navi pressed the power button on the remote. Apparently, the channel had already been set to the news. The broadcast was currently showing the middle of a live interview. Mario, Daisy, Luigi, and Peach had absolutely gobsmacked expressions upon their faces as they tried to comprehend what they were seeing. Link, Rosalina, Geno, and Navi, however, did not recognize either of the people in the interview. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary for them. But for Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy, it was a different story. They couldn't believe who was being interviewed by Jolene, the pink spotted Toad with blonde hair.

Sitting on a cream sofa reserved for guests with crossed legs was none other than their friend Pauline, the Mayor of Mushroom City.


	10. Chapter 10: The Interview

**Chapter 10:** The Interview

Mario and his friends were huddled around the television within the Royal Lounge, watching the news broadcast with great interest. Daisy had informed Link, Navi, Rosalina, and Geno about how Pauline was the mayor of Mushroom City, and a close friend of Mario and Luigi's. Mario had immediately insisted that it would be absurd for Pauline to have a Shadow Realm. Whether it was true or not, right now they all had their eyes glued to the TV, which featured the headline:

 _ **TERRORIST ATTACK ON MUSHROOM CITY: DECLARATION OF WAR FROM THE X-NAUTS?**_

 **/**

Jolene, a prominent journalist at MK News, was seated at a wooden dark brown desk. She was currently interviewing Pauline, who was seated on an adjacent cream sofa with a glass of sparkling water set on the white table before her.

"-And then you had reinforcements arrive on the scene?" Jolene probed, her eyes narrowed. She wore thin black glasses, and looked as sharp as ice.

"Yes. After those bandits had hijacked an X-Naut blimp, members of the X-Naut army had promptly arrived in order to deal with the situation." Pauline calmly explained, her hands held neatly together on her lap and legs crossed.

"Let me get this straight-" Jolene started, with a hand. She looked highly skeptical. "You're saying, that it wasn't the X-Nauts that were behind the attack on Mushroom City, but instead they were the ones that put an end to it?"

"Yes." Pauline confirmed, with a nod.

 **/**

"That's a total load of crap!" Luigi protested, standing up from his seat with clenched fists. "I know for a fact that Wario and Waluigi were working under Grodus! I heard it from their own lips! There's no doubt the X-Nauts were behind the attack!"

 **{** Luigi took a few steps towards his parked Vespa, the only vehicle remaining in the Mushplex parking lot this late. A green exclamation mark appeared over his head as he heard the snickering of two suspicious people who were approaching from down the street. Looking side to side, he saw a rather wide mailbox near the stairs leading to the Mushplex entrance, and decided to take cover behind it.

"Nyeah-heh-heh-heh, can you believe it Wario?" Waluigi snickered, rubbing his twiggy moustache with pride as he marched down the street with his lanky legs. "Tomorrow's the big day!"

"We're gonna blow this damn city to the ground!" Wario grinned, with a manic expression on his face as he carried a large rolled up tarp.

A green exclamation mark appeared over Luigi's head as he hid behind the mailbox.

"Come tomorrow, that dumb broad of a mayor won't even know what hit her!" Wario laughed, rubbing his gloved hands together as if he had some devious ploy in mind.

"All will go according to plan, and our Lord Grodus will be most pleased." Waluigi grinned, practically euphoric with fantasies of promotion and renown.

"Grodus?" Luigi barked, his eyes widened in shock. **}**

"Really?" Daisy acknowledged, her eyebrows raised as she held her chin in thought. "So then Pauline is lying, right?"

"Wait, does Pauline even know that they were the ones in the blimp?" Mario protested.

"She must. Because they were the ones running the Bombastic Carnival." Peach reminded. "So she must have recognized that Wario and Waluigi were the ones broadcasting those threats from the blimp, since they had to work with her in order to get the event approved in the first place."

"Then it sounds like there is no doubt that she knew they were the ones in the blimp." Link agreed, nodding with folded arms.

"Okay, fine, but maybe she still doesn't realize that they're actually part of the X-Nauts?" Mario persisted, scratching his head. "I mean, they didn't yell out that they were with the X-Nauts, right?"

"Somehow I doubt that she doesn't know." Daisy declined, her arms folded.

"Jolene will get it out of her, anyway." Luigi assured, sitting back onto the edge of his seat. "She's known for destroying people during an interview."

 **/**

"Because you know, that's highly controversial territory." Jolene warned, with raised eyebrows.

"Well-"

"Because a lot of viewers that are listening in on this are worried that we're about to go to the war with the X-Nauts, and here you are saying that they are our allies?" Jolene challenged, shaking her head.

"I never-"

"What gives you the right to say something like they weren't behind the attacks?" Jolene persisted, rather riled up.

Pauline remained perfectly calm, looking at Jolene with a pleasant expression.

"I'm the mayor of Mushroom City." Pauline reminded. "So-"

"Yes, but what-"

" _So_ , with all due respect," Pauline calmly silenced, continuing her point. "I happen to know a thing or two about what really went on behind the scenes -certainly more than those who are spreading baseless rumours amongst the general population, who, for the most part, were separated from the issue entirely."

"Y-Yes well, that may be, but that doesn't excuse defending the X-Nauts." Jolene persisted, diverging the conversation. "How can you say that they were here to help Mushroom City? I mean don't you have any idea what's going on in Sarasaland right now?"

"I'm just answering the question that you had initially asked." Pauline calmly reminded. Jolene nodded, as she followed Paulines speech with upmost skepticism. "You asked me what had happened today in Mushroom City. I'm telling you that a group of thieves had formulated a plan, in which they hosted a carnival event, that I regretably permit, which turned out to be a disguise for their terrorist plot. Those-"

"Yes, but-"

"Those," Pauline calmly insisted, pointing with her hands together. "Two individuals were nothing but lowly conmen from Sarasaland. They somehow hijacked an X-Naut blimp, and then used it to fly over to the Mushroom Kingdom, and then committed their crimes under the guise of X-Nauts. Probably to start a war, which I suspect, with all due respect, that this interview is only helping to enflame."

"Okay, fine, so if we grant that story, then how do you explain the X-Nauts coming over and helping?" Jolene challenged. "I mean, why would they do that?"

"Well why wouldn't they?" Pauline challenged.

"Umm, maybe because they don't particularly like the Mushroom Kingdom?" Jolene challenged.

"Well I can imagine that they don't want a couple of conmen potentially starting a war under their own name, either?" Pauline tactfully dismissed.

"Well I heard," Jolene started, with raised eyebrows. "That the blimps that were attacking the X-Naut blimp were in fact sporting the Mushroom Kingdom flag."

"Mm-hm." Pauline pleasantly nodded, her hands neatly together.

"Right, so how could it have been the X-Nauts?" Jolene sniped. "If it was so clearly representatives of the Mushroom Kingdom fighting _against_ the X-Nauts?"

"It was actually my suggestion to have the X-Nauts enter the country under that disguise." Pauline informed.

"What?" Jolene gawked, utterly gobsmacked.

"I informed the appropriate individual-"

"And who might that be?" Jolene intervened, with a real glare.

"I'm not telling you." Pauline dismissed, shaking her head.

"Why wouldn't you-"

"It's confidential. I'm not revealing confidential information on public television." Pauline dismissed, with a hard no. "Now may I please continue?"

Pauline continued anyway, and Jolene remained silent. "I let that person know that a group of thieves were attacking my city under the guise of the X-Nauts. They had decided to come over and deal with the issue immediately, but I told them that if they were to appear under the flag of the X-Nauts, that would only make the fine citizens of Mushroom City even more frightened. So I suggested that they can come over in that particular disguise."

"But that doesn't answer-"

"Which I can see now was a foolish plan, because look at what sort of confusion it has caused." Pauline intervened. "I've framed the X-Nauts by having them help us deal with a group of common thugs, and the media is probably going to start a war by blowing the issue out of proportion."

"W-Well-"

"Now do you or any of your associates plan on accepting responsibility for this if, heaven forbid, such an unfortunate outcome takes place?" Pauline calmly challenged.

 **/**

"Wow, Pauline's really got her on the ropes." Geno sighed, shaking his head while standing with folded arms.

"And she's a dirty liar." Daisy growled, her fists clenched and eyes teary. "Those X-Nauts attacked Mushroom City, and they also attacked Peach Castle, too. They were out to kill, and she's defending them publicly."

"But why would she be defending the X-Nauts?" Peach challenged, with a hand.

"Pfft. Who cares. Probably for the same reason as Bowser." Daisy growled. "Joining up with them for personal gain. An act of avarice. I'll _never_ forgive her."

"Wait, we don't know that yet." Mario reasoned, with his hands raised weakly in protest. "She might be being blackmailed, or something."

"I highly doubt it." Daisy disagreed, her arms folded and expression beyond cross. "Damn witch. Your heart would have to be seriously twisted in order to be able to tell such a nasty lie so calmly to all of your trusting and impressionable people like that. There's no doubt that Shadow Realm belongs to her. I'm convinced."

Then suddenly, the interview shifted to a topic that immediately grabbed everyones attention.

 **/**

"Okay, let's shift the angle a little bit on this discussion then, shall we?" Jolene proposed, with a devious smirk.

Pauline quietly laughed and shook her head, reaching for a sip of water and then setting the glass back down.

"Princess Daisy." Jolene started. Geno and Navi had each turned to see that Daisy was still watching with trembling eyes. "You're familiar with her, correct?"

"I am acquainted with Daisy, yes." Pauline confirmed, with a nod.

"Oh, so you know her?" Jolene inquired, with interest.

"Yes, to a degree." Pauline informed. "Although I do not prefer to share my relationships with politicians publicly."

"It's an orthogonal point, what I mean to say is that she has recently been exiled from her country. From Sarasaland." Jolene continued. "You're aware of this, right?"

"Yes."

"And are you aware of who is responsible for usurping her throne?" Jolene challenged.

"Yes."

"So why," Jolene persisted, aiming at her with a sharp hand. "Why then, would you try and defend the X-Nauts by saying that they weren't the ones responsible for the attack?"

"I'm not defending the X-Nauts. I'm just stating the fact that they weren't behind the attack, which they _weren't_." Pauline insisted.

"But thats defending them." Jolene persisted, now grasping at straws.

"No, I just don't think that it's all that wise to start a war over a falsehood." Pauline insisted. "That's not particularly unreasonable, is it?"

"The people of the Mushroom Kingdom are worried that the X-Nauts are going to strike again at any moment, and you're sitting here saying that it's all fine?" Jolene challenged, looking through her glasses with narrowed eyes.

"There's no evidence that supports an upcoming attack from the X-Nauts. They had an opportunity to support the thugs when they flew over here, but instead they helped get rid of them and then left quietly." Pauline explained. "But if the media keeps sporting headlines like "declaration of war from the X-Nauts", I can see why the public might get the idea that they're in danger of an attack."

 **/**

"Left quietly..." Daisy spat. "Yeah, nearly with mine and Rosalina's heads."

"She... might not know about the attack on the Castle." Mario defended, although with considerable lack of conviction in his tone.

Daisy shook her head in disbelief, her expression appearing as though she wouldn't be able to take much more of the broadcast. Then, the subject got even more personal for her.

 **/**

"So it's the medias fault that Mushroom City was attacked, is what you're saying?" Jolene retorted, with a stunned expression.

"No, I'm just against fear mongering." Pauline calmly declined. "It's not helpful."

"The majority of the population is not happy with the X-Nauts, and they are certainly not happy with Princess Daisy being exiled from her own country." Jolene continued. "The Smash Kingdom, Hyrule, these are powerful nations that are doing nothing to support Princess Daisy. And here you are, insisting that the Mushroom Kingdom shouldn't be concerned over the matter either?"

"I didn't say-"

"Where is the justice for Princess Daisy?" Jolene demanded, with an angered expression.

"I have an entire population to consider." Pauline calmly declined. Remarkably, Jolene hadn't even gotten the slightest bit of reaction out of her during the entire interview. "Now I'm not in support of what happened to Princess Daisy, but starting a war is hard on everyone. It's hard on the economy, which is booming right now by the way. It will impact a lot of people very negatively if we start a war."

"So too bad for Daisy, right?" Jolene challenged. "Let's just do nothing about it."

"I didn't say that." Pauline declined.

"Well it's just-"

"Besides, this isn't even entirely in my control." Pauline reminded, crossing over the other leg. "Princess Peach is the ultimate authority on the matter. So I would kindly suggest that perhaps you bombard her with these questions instead."

The clock had run out. Jolene was forced to conclude the interview.

"Mayor Pauline." Jolene concluded, forcing a toothless smile. "It's been a pleasure."

"Thanks for having me." Pauline nodded, with a smile.

 **/**

Mario and his friends shifted their attention away from the television, only to see the door of the Royal Lounge was swinging. Daisy had stormed out.

"Daisy!" Peach cried, standing up and running after her.

Mario rose to a stand, but no one said anything. Peach shut the door behind her, and everyone remained silent with grim expressions.

 **/**

It was late in the evening, and the streets of Mushroom City were bare. Trotting along on her magical broomstick was Kammy Koopa, who had retreated from Peach Castle earlier that day after Link had demonstrated his Triforce of Courage ability.

"Unbelievable." Kammy Koopa spat, magical purple rings emitting from the back of her broomstick. She was hovering in place near a collapsed structure in the eastern district. "Just who was that guy, anyway? We've got a real problem on our hands, if he comes after us..."

Kammy Koopa then patted her grey hair with a scaly hand, blushing bashfully. "Perhaps I could convince him to join the Koopa Troop, with my magnificent charm?"

Then, there was suddenly a deep and terrifying sound.

 _ **Grrrrrumble!**_

A purple exclamation mark appeared over Kammy Koopa's head. It had come from within the collapsed structure. She proceeded to tremble nervously, aiming her magic wand at it. The ruby tip gleamed in the moonlight.

"W-W-Who goes there?" Kammy Koopa demanded. "S-S-Show y-yourself!"

"Urrrrgh... Kammy?" Bowser weakly called from within the rubble. "Is that you?"

"Huh? Lord Bowser?" Kammy Koopa gawked. "Hold on a minute, I'll get you out!"

Without hesitation, Kammy Koopa raised her magic wand. Thin rods of light were getting sucked into the ruby tip, which then glowed alluringly from magical augmentation. She launched a spell, and cascading pink hearts twirled into the rubble. The sound effect of health recovery emit from within the rubble. Three dots appeared above Kammy Koopa's head as she waited patiently. Then, she waved her arms in a panic as the rubble went flying everywhere with a loud bang.

Bowser was standing with his arms raised, his expression joyful. Back in tip-top shape, he had enough strength to free himself from the debris that had collapsed onto him.

"YEEEEEEESSS!" Bowser cried, smiling happy with his arms raised. "I'm finally free! Oh yeah! Life's good!"

"Lord Bowser!" Kammy Koopa cried, rocks still raining all around them. "So it _is_ you! Whatever were you doing under there?"

"Grrrr, it was Mario!" Bowser growled, his arms folded and eyes closed. "He punched me right into this building, and the next thing I know, I was waking up from a nap under all of this rubble."

"Truly, your Burliness?" Kammy Koopa doubted, with raised eyebrows. "But however did Mario manage to beat you with your new power?"

"He had help." Bowser assured. "I almost had him, too."

"Help, you say?" Kammy Koopa inquired, a scaly hand on her chin in thought. "Yes, I ran into some trouble back at the castle. More of this "help", you could say."

"What? How? What happened?" Bowser snapped, apparently unwilling to except her failure despite his own.

"W-Well you see, this man showed up and took out every last one of us in the blink of an eye!" Kammy Koopa protested, trembling in his shadow. "I'm not even sure how else to describe it!"

"In the blink of an eye, you say?" Bowser acknowledged, apparently believing the story. He closed his eyes and folded his arms, thinking deeply. "Hmmm..."

"It's true, your Mercifulness." Kammy Koopa declared, raising a scaly finger. "This man might even be more powerful than Mario!"

Bowser said nothing, continuing to think deeply. Then suddenly, that same noise from earlier could be heard from Bowser's stomach.

 _ **Grrrrrumble!**_

"Oooog." Bowser groaned, his eyes weakly open.

"O-Oh my, that was _you_?" Kammy Koopa gawked, a hand near her mouth in alarm.

"I'm hungry, okay?" Bowser growled, turning away with folded arms. "I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Well, let's head back to the Castle then, shall we? I'll make your favourite dinner." Kammy Koopa gleefully promised. "Now that you mention it, I am rather famished myself!"

"Yeah, it's about time we head back." Bowser agreed. His expression was suddenly much more devious. "And after we feast, let's put the plan into action."

"The _plan?_ " Kammy Koopa cried, suddenly quite alarm. "So soon?"

"That's right." Bowser insisted, with a nod. His eyes narrowed. "This time, we will capture Princess Peach without fail. And then she will finally become my wife."


	11. Author Note (Important! Please Read!)

**IMPORTANT!** Note from the author. (Please read!)

I think I am going to take the liberty of breaking from the story for just a moment, in order to clarify a few things about this fanfiction. We are now getting quite deep into a crossover between two very complex and big universes, which each have rules that vary greatly within their own universes. As you can imagine, things can get really complicated really quickly when you try and merge the two. In the past, I have simply wrote things how I wanted, and left it up to the readers to try and figure out what parts of the Zelda and Mario universes were colliding with each other. However, since I am changing numerous things about each universe separately, and then combining the two of them to generate some crazy new product, I feel that some clarification is in order.

 _ **MARIO**_

First, let's talk about the Mario universe, as I believe it's the least complex of the two. Mario, Luigi, and Pauline each follow the original lore about being magically transported from the real world (Brooklyn, New York) to the Mushroom Kingdom. Pauline of course, has her Odyssey design. The rest of the Mario characters look just as they do in Super Smash Bros Ultimate, except Peach will (and has) occasionally sported some of her alternative outfits that she can be seen wearing in Odyssey. Other characters will sometimes wear different clothes, but I will invent these for the most part. Characters from the Paper Mario series (Grodus, Kammy Koopa, Crump, Mimi, O'Chunks) must be conceptualized in a 3D sense, as they are obviously not paper in this world. Expect no characters from anything beyond Super Paper Mario.

Overall, in terms of design, I tend to conceptualize the world as if it looked like how it would look in an anime - _especially_ the fighting scenes. I think this is something that I reveal in my descriptions of characters and their reactions (comedic sweat drops, blinking hash lines, eyes concealed in shadow, etc.)

The geography of the Mushroom Kingdom, as described so far, is similar to Paper Mario for the N64, except that Toad Town is replaced with Mushroom City, which is similar in feel to New Donk City except no humans and I have invented the layout. Peach Castles interior remains quite similar as it does in Mario 64/Paper Mario 64, except for the most part I have decided whats located behind the doors. I have also given the basement to the Toad Brigade, who are a real part of the Mario Universe except with a group of characters that I invented (save for Captain Toad). I have also turned the 2F into a dormitory, and the 3F into a grand throne room. The outside of Peach Castle has the same layout as it does in Super Mario 64.

Now for personality inconsistencies (oh, what fun). To be frank, what you see is what you get. I understand that breaking a persons character can really break the immersion of a fan fiction, but Mario characters (save for Paper Mario) are notoriously silent or robotic. I need to play with them a bit in order to get anything going. For the most part, I have stayed somewhat true to their original personalities, but they're all very cheery and happy all of the time so you need to alter it a bit (i.e. giving Daisy a sassy attitude, Rosalina a lazy attitude, etc.) otherwise you just get too much of the same thing. There's no dynamic without some diversity of personality.

As for Daisy, she is of course the Princess of Sarasaland, a Kingdom which has been taken over by Grodus and the X-Nauts. (Oh, the odd amount of joy I felt when I saw on SSBU that Daisy's journey tag for Classic Mode is "Sarasaland Represent"). Since Sarasaland doesn't really have much information in terms of detailed geography, I am going to borrow the geography of a different world for it (which you might be able to guess), plus some of my own inventions.

You might argue that Pauline has deviated the most from her character (whatever that is, she's basically had no personality from 1981 - 2017), but I would argue that a smart and sexy female villain is something that lacks completely from both the Mario (and Zelda, for that matter) series, and Pauline can play the role the best (in my opinion). So that's what I am going with. She's the bad girl type. The dark hair and the eyeshadow seals the deal, no?

 _ **In sum, for the Mario Universe, it's sort of a crossover between Smash Bros. and Paper Mario, with an anime-like artstyle in order to blend the two, sprinkled with many of my own inventions.**_

 _ **LEGEND OF ZELDA**_

Now for the Zelda Universe (oh boy). Obviously Link is Breath of the Wild Link, but he is in fact travelling with Navi, who of course is the notoriously annoying companion from Ocarina of Time. How did this happen? Well, I played on the idea that BotW Link is actually from one hundred years in the past. I thought it would be a good idea to maybe have Navi conserved with him, while the rest of the fairies supposedly go extinct during the century Link and Navi are preserved. So that's why Navi is still around. Does that mean Link is actually Ocarina of Time Link, 100 years into the future? Maybe. I haven't read the time line extensively enough to determine whether or not that breaks any critical rules, but I am going with it anyway. So that's the origin of Link and Navi.

In terms of Links personality, he's a silent protagonist so I needed to create something. When you play as him in BotW, you are very free spirited, and you cause all sorts of havoc and experiment extensively (often at your own peril). You know how to get serious when the time comes, but for the most part you are messing around and being destructive. I wanted his character to reflect this. I figured a guffawing, optimistic, booze-loving and light hearted guy with bad ass abilities was the best way to go about it.

Now for the fun part: the inconsistencies between Breath of the Wilds lore, and this story. _**(Minor spoilers for BotW, but the game is important to this story so you kind of need to read this if you want to continue to understand the story).**_

First, Princess Zelda (as you will see in the next chapter) is Breath of the Wild Zelda. However, she is not the meek researcher crying about her powers not awakening yet like she is in the game. Her powers have awakened long ago, and they are _deadly._ There has been no calamity, either. (WHAT?). Rather, as described in Chapter 9, Princess Zelda preserved herself (and Link) while the Ganons strength was still weak enough, **(very important!)** _so that she could get away with keeping Ganon sealed, while also preserving herself to a time period where his strength would be so strong that she would need to dedicate almost all of her strength daily on the seal_. Get it? She didn't want to die of old age while Ganon was still weak. She saved herself (and Link) for when Ganon would be much stronger, which was 100 years into the future (present day in this story). It's _**critical**_ that this is understood.

Finally, the last major inconsistency: _The Champions are still alive._ They are as they are in the game, but they are around when Link is awake (100 years into the future/present day), rather than dying in the past. Why? Because I think that they are good characters, with a lot of work put into them, and I want to use them. That's basically it. Zelda is concentrating on sealing Ganon all day, and she needs attendants. Finally, Ganon has become strong enough that he has been able to take control of the Guardians, which the Champions are out eating for breakfast all the time. Ganon also has devout followers that are anticipating his awakening. They often plan attacks on Hyrule Castle.

 _ **In sum, it's almost as if Link has awakened and the calamity is about to happen, rather than Link has awakened and the calamity has already happened.**_

So that's about it. I take the facts, and distort them to my leisure when I make fan fictions. That's just what I do, I find it makes for a much more interesting read. Sometimes it gets so complicated you need to stop and explain a few things, though. Finally, sorry that this wasn't a new chapter, but I really thought it would be important to clarify some things before I introduced more Zelda characters. I am hoping to update the next chapter soon.

See you all around, and thanks for reading! Also, follow me on twitter (goldwhackabump) for updates and stuff.

-gwb


	12. Chapter 11: Princess Zelda

**Chapter 11:** Princess Zelda

 _Our story transitions to the following morning, where the light of dawn bathed the Kingdom of Hyrule in a golden light._

 **/**

Hyrule Castle rose up from the green earth of Hyrule Field like an iron giant. Hyrule Castle was at least ten times larger than Peach Castle. The massive structure was positioned upon a tall cliff that was high above a large and treacherous river which completely surrounded it. As a result, anyone who dared to assault Hyrule Castle would be forced to strike uphill and from the front, a task that might as well be declared as a suicide mission.

A unique feature of Hyrule Castle was that certain sections of it were on lower or higher parts of the uneven land upon which it was built. Each of these separate structures were united by underground passages, as well as the fact that they were all made of grey stone with the tiled roofs of their spires coloured a bright blue. Red flags featuring the Hylian crest in gold whipped in the wind from atop the spires.

At the bottom of the hill where Hyrule Castle resides was a large stone bridge, which crossed the large river that surrounded Hyrule Castle. On the other side of this bridge was a gate, attached to a stone wall which took the form of a ring. Enclosed in this ring was Hyrule Castle Town, the largest town in all of Hyrule.

 **/**

Within Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda was within the Throne Room all by herself. She was wearing a gorgeous royal blue dress that was adorned with golden decorations. This was the formalwear of the Royal Family. Her long blonde hair was flowing behind her, and she wore a golden tiara that rested along her hairline.

The Throne Room of Hyrule Castle was colossal and utterly astounding. It was circular in shape, with two sets of red carpeted stairs bordering the left and right walls. The stairs met at an elevated section which housed the Throne of Hyrule. A winged statue stood magnificently above the Red Throne. Higher in the room yet overlooked two giant statues of knights brandishing javelins while riding on horses with raised legs. Red flags, golden symbols, and intricate stonework were highly present in the magnificent room. Large arched windows circled the room, which casted light down on the center floor, where visitors would normally stand while kneeling before the King seated up above. In the very center of that stone circle, was another stone circle that featured the Triforce. In this Triforce emblem was carved the symbols for the Goddess Nayru (bottom left), Goddess Farore (bottom right), and Goddess Din (top).

The King of Hyrule, Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, had passed away during the time Link and Zelda had been sealed. With no other successor to the throne, Princess Zelda was now the rightful heir to the throne. However, she was still formally a Princess. Regardless, she was now essentially the ruler of the largest and most prosperous Kingdom in all the lands. She was the most powerful woman in the world.

Princess Zelda was standing before the Triforce emblem at the lower level of the Throne Room. She had her eyes softly closed and hands gently clasped together. She was concentrating on maintaining a magical seal that was currently keeping Ganon imprisoned. Suddenly, her blue eyes slowly began to open. She could sense someone was approaching.

"Good morning, Impa." Zelda politely greeted.

An old woman who looked to be over a hundred years old was approaching Zelda. She was a short woman that was slow in her movements, but something about her made it quite apparent that she was as strong as an ox. Her name was Impa, and she was part of the Shiekah clan. The Shiekah are a prosperous people who created and wielded advanced technology in the service of the Royal Family. Impa had snow white hair that was up in a bun, as well as the symbol of the Shiekah -the eye of truth- on her forehead. Impa is the chief of Kakariko Village, a village within the mountains where the Shiekah reside. Impa was the former advisor of King Rhoam, and has known Princess Zelda since she was a baby.

Impa walked slowly down the red carpet, eventually arriving behind Princess Zelda.

"Good morning, sweet child." Impa greeted, smiling softly. "Working hard already, are we?"

"Mm. I mustn't sleep for too long." Zelda reminded. "Lest the seal grow weaker."

"Yes, yes, I know that all too well." Impa groaned, shaking her head. "But I can't help but worry about you, dear. I do hope that all of this will come to an end very soon, for your sake."

"You are free to ask Link all about that." Zelda dismissed, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That again? You mustn't fret about that, child." Impa softly warned. "Whining and complaining isn't going to bring him back any sooner. He shall return. For now, concentrate on the task at hand."

Princess Zelda's eyes narrowed angrily. She was looking down at the Triforce emblem, but she wasn't paying attention to it.

"And what if he is never to return?" Zelda challenged. There was a pause. Impa looked alarmed as she stood there behind Zelda, but then she smiled softly. She shook her head.

"Now, now, my sweet child..." Impa eased, her tone resonating with the recollection of heartfelt memories. "Do you not remember?"

Zelda remained silent, but she looked more relaxed already as she listened to Impa speak.

"Before your powers awakened, over a hundred years ago... the most diligent, courageous, and skilled knight in your service... do you recall watching him fight in the training grounds on that day?"

"Yes... You were at my side, and so was Father." Zelda recollected, turning to Impa with soft eyes. "He was dominating the sparring grounds. Father had him appointed as my head knight."

"And although he would follow you all around Hyrule, protecting you while you waited so painstakingly long to awaken your true powers, you would push and push and push him away, time and time again..." Impa reminded. "Hohoho... He must have thought you were an ungrateful brat. But did he ever leave your side?"

"No." Zelda admitted, failing to hide a bit of a smile. "He always remained loyal. To me and to his duty."

 _"Exactly!"_ Impa cried, her eyes wide with life. "So do not fret, Princess. He shall return, without a doubt."

Zelda was silent for a moment. She looked downward again with a solemn expression. "Yes, well. Be that as it may, I need not be happy with the fact that he has left us in the first place."

Impa did not have the chance to respond, as their conversation was intervened by the arrival of three characters who were mavericks among Zelda's attendants.

The first of the three peculiar characters was a Goron. The Gorons were amiable folks with big, boulder-like bodies. They possess superior strength, as well as heat resistant bodies of rock. They tend to be rather laid back in nature, and possess the ability to curl into a ball and roll around. They reside on Death Mountain, which is the highest and largest volcanic peak in all of Hyrule.

This Goron was a gruff looking fellow by the name of Daruk. Despite his appearance, he is tremendously kind, as well as an experienced leader. On top of his incredible strength, he has the unique ability to generate force fields around himself in order to defend against attacks. Because of his remarkable abilities, Daruk was selected as the Goron Champion.

"Hey! What's rollin', Princess?" Daruk greeted, smiling brightly.

The next character was a Gerudo. The Gerudo are a desert tribe composed exclusively of women. They are a proud race with their own deeply rooted culture and customs, such as their own language. They are tall and muscular in build, and with training, become some of the most fierce warriors in the Kingdom. They have fire red hair and brown skin. Once every one hundred years, a man is born among the Gerudo. That man is destined to become the King of the Gerudo. The Gerudo reside in Gerudo Desert, which is located in the southern sand lands of Hyrule.

This Gerudo was a dignified woman by the name of Urbosa. Despite the typical proud and fiery personality one might be inclined to associate with a Gerudo, Urbosa has a soft side to her, as she is more the motherly, supportive type. Urbosa is not only a fierce warrior, but she also has the ability to control lightning to a degree. Because of her remarkable abilities, Urbosa was selected as the Gerudo Champion.

"You summoned us, Princess?" Urbosa greeted, her blue eyes like wild fire.

The third and final character was a Zora. The Zora are the aquatic race, and guardians of the waters. They have fishlike fins and uniquely coloured scales. As a result, they are superior swimmers. The Zora have their own Royal Family, and often live extremely long lives. They reside in the waters of Lanayru, a province which is located in the eastern part of Hyrule.

This red Zora was a timid woman by the name of Mipha, Princess of the Zora. Mipha is very soft spoken and extraordinarily kind, but deep down she is also incredibly strong. She is a highly skilled warrior who fights to protect her people. On top of that, she also possesses healing powers. Because of her remarkable abilities, she was chosen as the Zora Champion.

"We aren't intruding, I hope?" Mipha nervously asked, with a guilty expression.

"No, of course not, dear." Impa assured, with a pleasant smile.

"Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha..." Zelda firmly greeted. "Is Revali not with you?"

"Mm, nope." Daruk frowned, scratching his head with a finger. He shrugged. "Haven't seen the guy at all today."

"I haven't either." Mipha added, shaking her head.

Zelda directed her attention to Urbosa, who shrugged softly without a word.

"Well, time is of the essence, so we will have to begin without him." Zelda decided. She paused with closed eyes. Upon opening them again, something in the brilliant blue colour of her eyes made her appear troubled. "Unfortunately, I have some bad news. It's about Link."

"Oh?" Urbosa inquired, tilting her head while placing her hand on the other hip.

"A-About Link?" Mipha gasped. She looked rather anxious. "Has something happened to him?"

"The little guy aint hurt, is he?" Daruk added, scratching his head with a single finger.

"If only that were the case, Daruk." Zelda sighed.

"Princess!" Impa scolded, aghast.

"Oh, I was only joking." Zelda eased, with a hand. She looked downward and spoke softly with contempt. _"Sort of..."_

"What's going on with Link?" Urbosa inquired.

"Are you mad at him?" Mipha ventured, frowning with a fist clenched near her chin.

"Yes Mipha, I am mad at him." Zelda promptly replied with a nod, facing forward again. "Because Link has left Hyrule."

Urbosa, Daruk, and Mipha recoiled in shock. They each had surprised expressions on their faces.

"W-What?" Mipha gasped. "But why?"

"I don't know." Princess Zelda sighed. She raised up her right hand softly, and the Triforce started to glow on the back of her hand. The Triforce of Wisdom was glowing the brightest, in a blinding gold flash. "But I can sense him. He is far away, in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"The Mushroom Kingdom?" Daruk scoffed, shrugging from incomprehension. "Where in Dodongo's Cavern is that?"

"I've never heard of this "Mushroom Kingdom", either." Urbosa added, shaking her head with her arms folded.

"It's a land, a kingdom, very far from here." Mipha explained. "It's quite nice, actually. It's very colourful, and there are all sorts of fun little creatures."

"Oh? Have you been there before, Princess Mipha?" Impa questioned.

"W-Well, no," Mipha admitted, looking downward timidly. "But I've heard a lot about it from the others back home. The waters of Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom connect, after all."

"So why is Link in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Urbosa questioned, returning to the problem at hand.

"I don't know." Zelda admitted. She was suddenly rather somber. "I can't see any reason why he would go there."

"Maybe the little guy went to find some help?" Daruk proposed, scratching his chin.

"Help?" Zelda smiled, unable to prevent herself from softly laughing at the proposition. "But Daruk, he has all the help he could possibly find right here in Hyrule. The strongest warriors in all of the Kingdoms, save for Revali, are gathered right here in this room. You are called my Champions for a reason. The Mushroom Kingdom, on the other hand, is notorious for housing some of the weakest warriors in all of the Kingdoms. There is just no way he went there for help."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't question someone like you about strength." Daruk admitted. He burst out into laughter. "BWEE HAH HAH! Compliment accepted!"

"Umm, well, you are no doubt the strongest in all of the Kingdoms, Princess, but..." Mipha started, avoiding eye contact as she struggled to finish her point. "But since you're so busy managing the seal and all, maybe he did go and find some extra help?"

Zelda turned away, her face frowning at this point. She paused for a moment. "It just doesn't make any sense. I can't help but worry that he ran away."

There was a pause. Mipha and Daruk looked disheartened. Urbosa stepped forward with confidence.

"He didn't run away, Princess." Urbosa stated.

Zelda turned to her and they met eyes. "Urbosa?"

"He had his chance to run away, one hundred years ago." Urbosa reminded. "If he was planning on packing up and running for the hills, why would he choose to do it now, and not while you're sealed away?"

"That's a fine point indeed, Urbosa." Impa agreed, with a nod.

"Yes," Mipha started, speaking with much more conviction now. Zelda had turned and grit her teeth. "If we just give Link some more time, I am sure he will-"

"Silence." Zelda finally snapped. There was a short pause. She turned to them again. "I grow tired of this discussion. Link is gone, and that's that. So I am sending you three on a mission."

"Er, of course, Princess." Daruk complied, rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it that you request of us?" Urbosa inquired, her arms folded.

"I want you three..." Zelda started. She lifted her chin up proudly, and spoke with seriousness and conviction. "To locate the Master Sword."

"The Master Sword?" Daruk barked, scratching his head with a single large finger.

"Yes. The sword of evils bane." Zelda explained. "A blade which Link is destined to wield in his fight against Ganon. Without it, we are guaranteed to be destroyed once Ganon breaks from the seal. It is paramount that we locate it beforehand."

"Very well. Where might we find this sword?" Urbosa inquired, with a hand on her hip.

Zelda turned away. She was looking downward, slightly somber. "I can hear its voice, calling to me from the north. I believe it is somewhere in the forest there."

"So you want us to track it down, right?" Mipha clarified, with a nod.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard." Daruk thought, scratching his chin.

"Surely all three of us do not need to go?" Urbosa challenged. "Send me, and leave the others to protect you. I am certain I can handle this mission myself."

"Are you absolutely sure, Urbosa?" Zelda asked.

"I am positive, Princess." Urbosa confirmed, with a nod.

"Very well. I leave the matter in your hands." Zelda consented, with a graceful nod. She faced Daruk and Mipha, who both looked happy. "Daruk. Mipha. You two will stay here with me."

"Yes, Princess." They each acknowledged, nodding in near unison.

"That is all." Zelda dismissed, turning away from them again. "Leave me, please. I must return to the seal."

With that, the Champions bowed out gracefully. Urbosa had set off on her mission before noon, while Mipha and Daruk patrolled the Castle Grounds. Impa stayed nearby, while Princess Zelda concentrated on upholding the seal on Ganon.

 **/**

A few hours later, the fourth champion had arrived. He was a Rito, who are the wind-dancing rulers of the sky. The Rito are easily identified by their bird-like features, namely their colourful feathers, beaks, and taloned feet. They are a people with a tradition of developing expert archers and skilled songsters. The Rito are really adept at aerial combat, and they reside in the western province of Tabantha, near the northern Hebra mountains.

This blue Rito was a sly looking fellow by the name of Revali. He was a maverick in the field of archery, and was extremely prideful and confident in his abilities. He also has the ability to generate updrafts, and is particularly skilled at aerial combat. Because of his remarkable abilities, Revali was selected as the Rito Champion.

Revali flew into the throne room and landed about six paces before Impa. Zelda had her back turned to the both of them, as she was concentrating on the magical seal.

"Sorry I'm late." Revali apologized, raising a blue wing. "I was caught up with my training."

"The Princess is concentrating on the seal, now." Impa explained. "The matter has been settled with the others. She has a special mission for you, however."

"Naturally." Revali acknowledged, as if it was expected that he was to receive special duties. "What's the mission?"

"Link has made his way to the Mushroom Kingdom, for reasons unknown." Impa explained.

"Ha! He must have gotten cold feet, the coward!" Revali challenged. "Am I to finally swap roles with him?"

"No. And you mustn't speak ill of Princess Zelda's appointed knight." Impa scolded.

"Very well." Revali sighed. "You want me to find him and bring him back, yes?"

"That is what the Princess desires." Impa nodded.

"Not a problem." Revali assured, getting ready to take off. "I'll be back with him before you know it. Just you wait and see."

"Revali." Princess Zelda suddenly summoned. Her eyes were glossy and almost completely white, as if shining clouds were smothering them.

"Oh?" Revali and Impa barked, both rather surprised that she had broke her concentration.

"Don't hurt him." Zelda softly pleaded. She stared forward with her back to them. She sounded as though she was very low in strength. "Please."

"Right..." Revali groaned, rolling his eyes. "I'll go easy on him."

With that, Revali took flight and left the Throne Room. It was just Impa and Princess Zelda once again.

"He doesn't like Link very much, that one." Impa noted. "I suspect that he is envious that he is not your appointed knight."

But Princess Zelda did not respond. She closed her eyes, her expression strained. She looked as though she was using a tremendous amount of energy, which appeared to be doing some damage. The Triforce of Wisdom was glowing brightly on her hand.

 _(Link... Come back... to Hyrule...)_

Impa gasped as Zelda had suddenly fallen to her knees. Impa rushed to her support, looking at Zelda's tired face with an aghast expression.

 **/**

 _Our story continues one week later, back in the Mushroom Kingdom..._


	13. Chapter 12: TDOATK

**Chapter 12:** The Delusions of a Tyrannical King

After the night of the lengthy discussion in the Royal Lounge, Mario and his friends had since enjoyed an entire week of peace and quiet. Considering everything that had happened since the night of the Star Festival, it was without a doubt a well deserved respite from the ordeals of their adventures.

Link had actually been up before dawn every morning to spar with Katan T. The Toad Brigade executive had developed great admiration and respect for Link after his impressive demonstration during Kammy's assault on Peach Castle. Lana T., who had been on night shift for a majority of the nights during that week, enjoyed watching them spar in the courtyard as her shift came to an end.

After Link would train with Katan T., he would take a shower (usually under a waterfall near the castle) and then he would help the castle chefs prepare breakfast for everyone. His afternoons would then be spent mingling with the others, asking what they were up too, and often joining in on the fun. And, if everyone was busy, he would nap under a shady tree, or practice his archery. He would keep this up until it was time to help the chefs with supper. At night, Link was more of a reclusive fellow. He was rarely seen, as he would be holed up in his room drinking sake (usually Chateau Romani, or more recently, Indigo Moon) and reading something about just about anything under the sun.

Rosalina had spent an embarrassingly large amount of time playing video games that week. She had slept about half as much as everyone else had over the course of the week. She instead opted to play games in the darkness of the Royal Lounge, with nothing but the light of the TV screen flickering over her illuminated face in the late hours of the night. Eventually, usually around 4 AM, she would fall asleep right there on the coach of the Royal Lounge with the game console still operating. However, since Peach enjoyed watching the morning news with her cup of tea in the morning, after the third day she had to tell Rosalina that she needed to migrate upstairs to her bed before going to sleep. Sometimes people would even join Rosalina to play video games. Daisy and Peach each had perhaps once or twice, but most often Mario would. The odd occasion Link would join in, but he would mostly watch. She really enjoyed when he would watch her, even if he didn't understand a thing about what was going on.

You wouldn't even see Luigi's face until supper time, and even then he would be in bed before everyone else. Luigi had been training every day at the crack of dawn with The Master at his dojo, as well as hitting the city gym in the afternoons. Luigi was already making some decent progress in his strength, even after a single week of training. In the evenings, he would often hang out and converse mostly with Mario, Daisy, or the Toads.

Mario took it easy for the most part. Finally provided with a bit of a break, he slept in almost every day and was not conservative with his food portions during any of the delicious meals that were provided each day. He would spend his afternoons playing video games with Rosalina, or sometimes when Peach was really busy, he would help her out by running into town to get something that she needed. He wasn't completely unproductive however, as he underwent rigorous training with Geno almost every night.

Geno had been holed up in the Library for nearly the entire week, learning about anything and everything that might be useful in combat and strategy. Navi would often join him, and the two of them would eagerly share knowledge back and forth with great excitement. Geno was fascinated with how knowledgable Navi was, especially with respect to Hyrule. At nightfall, Geno would train or spar with Mario while using the things he had learned that day, which would often -but not always- provide him with enough leverage to gain the upper hand. Navi would always be spectating with great interest.

After the night of the news interview, Daisy was reclusive at first, but quickly started to warm up to everyone again. She would often head into the city for the day on her own (usually to shop), chat with the others, or watch sports. During her lone journeys into town, one of the Toad Brigade executives or Captain Toad himself would serve as an escort. Back at the Castle, Daisy would play tennis with Luigi, Mario, or Link, mostly. Once she had actually managed to get Rosalina on the court, who lasted a whole 90 seconds before declaring what a pain the entire sport was. At night, she would frequently gossip with Peach in her room about the others, or she would listen to Peach vent over something spicy that had happened that day at work.

Princess Peach had the least amount of relaxation that week, without a doubt. Since the contentious news interview between Pauline and Jolene about the terrible attack on Mushroom City by Wario and Waluigi, she found herself wrapped up in all sorts of political affairs. When she did have some free time, she would spend it tending to the damaged Castle Gardens (usually with Mario helping), chatting with the others, or hanging out with Daisy. During the last week, Peach even had the chance to speak with Pauline about the interview.

Pauline was all smiles. Since her interview with Jolene on MK News, the common census among the public was that Pauline had saved them all from a terrible attack from a couple of crooks who were trying to start a war between the X-Nauts and the Mushroom Kingdom, and that the media was idiotic and fear mongering. As false as it was, they had bought into her story, and commended her for keeping her cool against such a "hot headed" interviewer. Paulines already decent approval ratings of about 65% were now greater than 90%. With her recent success with the public, combined with her new Goddess Star abilities, it all made Pauline feel as though she was on top of the world.

Peach and Pauline worked very close together with certain matters and therefore had to maintain a good relationship. However, for Daisy's sake, Peach did eventually summon up the courage to confront Pauline about what she had said about Daisy during the interview with Jolene. To Paulines credit, she was very heartfelt, apologetic, and reasonable with Peach. She apologized for the fact that it seemed like she was diverting the blame for Daisy's continued exiled state on the fact that Peach wasn't taking any action. Her defense was that Jolene was losing the argument and had started bombarding her with other arguments in order to try and make her say something stupid, and that she doesn't actually blame Peach for Daisy's continued predicament and realizes that it's a very complicated issue. In terms of how she feels about Daisy, Pauline told Peach that she was trying to seem impartial on television with her political relationships, and that she really does feel bad for Daisy and care for her. Peach told this to Daisy afterwards.

As for Daisy's stance on the matter, she did not admit that what Pauline had said to Peach made her feel better, but her mood did start to improve substantially afterwards. Even so, she did not approve of Pauline lying on behalf of the X-Nauts, or her rather cold disposition towards the current issues that she and Sarasaland were currently facing.

Mushroom City was fully operational again, and there have been no signs of the X-Nauts or the Koopa Troop anywhere since the day of the Bombastic Carnival. Pauline, as already mentioned, was still working in Mushroom City while Grodus has returned to Sarasaland. As for Bowser and Kammy Koopa, who could say what they were up to? Probably something devious.

 _The story continues precisely one week since the attack on Mushroom City._

 **/**

Despite how different everyones activities had been throughout the week, tonight everyones schedules would intersect for a common event. Princess Peach was throwing a party at the Castle. Peach would almost always throw formal parties, where the castle would be adorned with expensive decor, and fancy catering would be served as a proper welcome to various visitors from all over the Mushroom Kingdom. Tonight however, was different. Princess Peach decided she would be keeping it casual, and strictly between close friends. She figured that this was the best way to celebrate all of the new friendships that had been made recently, as well as a great way to kick off the beginning of their long and exciting adventure together.

Much to Daisy's dismay, Peach had planned on inviting Pauline. As a result, Daisy's mood was much lower for a few hours during the afternoon, but in the end, Pauline had politely declined the offer anyway. However, Toadette, the pink female Toad advisor for Mayor Pauline, had shown up upon being invited. She was a pleasant girl, as well as a close friend of Peach, Captain Toad, and many members of the Toad Brigade.

The first floor of Peach Castle was a sea of Toads. Many of the Toad Brigade members were conversing with great cheer over lots of ale. They would smash their beer steins together merrily, which caused bits of foam and liquid to splash onto the checkered tile around their feet.

(The floors are going to be so sticky...) Peach thought with a sigh, standing near the sun emblem at the Castles entrance with Toadsworth, Toadette, and Captain Toad.

"I say, cheer up, Princess!" Toadsworth urged, having already had a glass of brandy himself. "You look quite glum. Yes, quite glum indeed."

"Yeah!" Toadette cheered, with a hand. "It's a party!"

"Don't sweat it, Princess!" Captain Toad encouraged gleefully, with his fists on his hips. "This is supposed to be fun, after all!"

Peach faced them with a smile. "Of course. You are absolutely right."

"Indeed! Now! I am going to get myself another glass, I think." Toadsworth declared with a raised finger. He marched away proudly afterwards. _"Yes, another glass indeed."_

"We should keep an eye on him, huh?" Toadette giggled.

"Oh, let him have his fun tonight." Captain Toad suggested, almost as though he personally was granting it. "What could possibly go wrong?"

The three of them couldn't help but giggle together as their imaginations carried them away.

 **/**

Lana T., Katan T., and Ax T. were conversing at a nearby wall. The large Ax T. was drinking hearty portions of ale from a massive beer stein. Lana T. had the most radiant sunshine yellow beverage you could imagine, equipped with a little purple bendy straw. Katan T. had nothing but folded arms.

"Look, my drink is yellow!" Lana T. laughed, presenting the frosty beverage to the other executives. "Y'know, just like our executive colours? Isn't that like, totally cute?"

"Cute? It looks like you are drinking snow that a dog got to first." Katan T. calmly countered, leaning against the wall.

"You know what? I can totally handle you tonight. I'm just like, SO happy that Princess Peach let me be excused from night duty." Lana T. smiled, sipping some of her beverage happily. "I haven't had a night off in like, forever! So bring it on!"

"Yes, well..." Katan T. continued. "With me awake, there's no need for night duty."

"Riiiight." Lana T. sang, nodding so enthusiastically that it could only be interpreted as mocking. She gave a baby face and spoke with a pout, reaching for his bicep. _"Because you're so big and stwong now that you've been twaining with Wink!"_

"Stop that." Katan T. snapped, pulling his arm away as Lana T. and Ax T. laughed. He leaned towards her with a tiny space between his thumb and index finger. "I am _this_ close to awakening the Triforce of Wisdom, you know."

"The what?" Lana T. barked, unable to comprehend.

"Nevermind." Katan T. concluded, turning his cheek dismissively.

"Geez, can't you lighten up for just one night?" Lana T. sighed. She smiled afterwards. "Come on. Let's go get you a drink."

"Absolutely not." Katan T. declined, flatly. "I will not drink that poison and hinder my senses."

"Come on~..." Lana T. sang, claiming one of his arms. Ax T. claimed the other, and they proceeded to walk off with him. "Let's go and have some fun."

"What? Hey! Desist!" Katan T. cried, aghast. "Release me! Ax T., you have betrayed me! What about the oath?!"

 **/**

While the Princess and the Toads were out partying in the castles 1F main area, the others were inside of the Royal Lounge having some of their own fun. Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Link were seated at a round high table, about to have a poker match. Geno and Navi were also at the table, but they were planning on spectating. Rosalina was nearby on the red couch with her knees on the cushion, pouting with her arms hanging over the back while holding a GameCube controller in her slumped hand.

"Doesn't anyone want to play with me?" Rosalina groaned.

"No Rosalina, we're playing poker." Daisy flatly declined, while shuffling the cards. She was drinking a bottle of the same ale that the Toad Brigade were out making a mess of the floors with. "Join us or miss out."

"But I don't wanna play poker..." Rosalina sulked, with a pouting lower lip.

"But you've never even tried it before!" Geno shrieked, raising his hands in defeat.

"You don't know that." Rosalina declined, harshly staring down Geno with narrowed eyes.

"You've only been awake for about a week." Geno persisted. "There's just no way you've played poker in the last week!"

"Well I have, and I don't like it." Rosalina dismissed, turning her cheek.

"Come give it a try, Rosalina." Luigi encouraged.

"No." Rosalina flatly declined, seated forward with folded arms now.

"Come on Rosalina, it'll be fun." Mario added, with a hand. He was seated between Daisy and Luigi.

"No." Rosalina persisted, as stubborn as ever.

"Mario is just about to go over the rules." Link added. He already had a cup of Indigo Moon sake poured for himself. "If you want to join, now is the best time. Maybe we could all play a video game afterwards?"

Rosalina was silent for a short moment. "Well, as long as we play a game together afterwards, I guess I'll try..."

Daisy was trying not to laugh as she took a drink. She set her bottle down with a big smile.

"Wow, Link! Your words are like magic!" Daisy praised. She was seated between Mario and Geno. "We should have you tell Rosalina what to do all the time!"

"Heeey, what's that supposed to mean?" Rosalina whined, taking a seat between Link and Luigi.

"Oh, nothing." Daisy sang, smiling toothlessly at Rosalina.

With that, Mario proceeded to teach everyone (save for Luigi and Daisy) how to play a game that he used to play back home called Texas hold'em. They had a few practice rounds just so people could get used to it, and then they started to play for real. Geno picked up on the game rather quickly, and so he decided to join in as well. Navi eventually left to mingle with Peach and the Toads. Much to everyones surprise, Rosalina was actually finding it fun. Perhaps a little _too_ fun.

"Alright, hit me!" Rosalina demanded, slapping her hand onto the table. Mario was dealing the cards.

Rosalina had already surmounted a huge pot. The current totals were as follows:

 _(This order also describes the order of seating, starting from Mario at six o'clock, and moving clockwise around the table.)_

 **Mario (dealer):** $25,232

 **Daisy (small blind):** $28,007

 **Geno (big blind):** $3,901

 **Link:** $25,101

 **Rosalina:** $35,500

 **Luigi:** $11,990

"How much was big blind again?" Geno questioned, scratching his head.

"Thousand' coins." Mario answered flatly, wearing sunglasses.

"Oh boy." Geno sighed, tossing some chips into the pot reluctantly. "I don't have much left."

"You're a dead man." Daisy snickered, tossing in the mandatory small blind of $500.

Everyone then examined their cards. _(H,D,S,C = hearts, diamonds, spades, clubs, o = of)_

 **Mario:** AoC, KoD

 **Daisy:** 9oC, 4oH

 **Geno:** 2oC, 7oD

 **Link:** QoC, QoS

 **Rosalina:**?

 **Luigi:** 5oC, JoD

"What are you gonna do?" Mario asked Link.

"Hahaha!" Link laughed, tossing $1,000 into the middle. "I might as well call."

"Raise." Rosalina immediately sang, tossing in $3,900.

"Grrr, would you stop raising on the pre-flop?!" Daisy growled. "That's like the fifth time!"

"Girl you know me." Rosalina snapped. It was almost as if she was a different person when she was playing poker.

"Fold." Luigi groaned, tossing his cards.

"No damage done, right?" Mario laughed, matching $3,900.

"I'm not letting you bluff your way out of this one." Daisy growled, matching $3,900.

"Wait, so if I want to play, I have to match that, right?" Geno clarified, scratching his head with a wooden finger.

"Yup." Luigi nodded. "Total $3,900, so you need to add another $2,900 if you want in."

"$2,900?!" Geno squeaked, raising his hands in shock. "But that would only leave me with... a single coin!"

Geno then pointed at the giggling Rosalina with a scolding wooden finger, an unimpressed expression on his face. "Heeey, you did that on purpose, didn't you!"

"Hahaha!" Link guffawed. "Rosalina is quite ruthless when it comes to poker!"

"Aww, man... I fold." Geno sighed, forfeiting his hand. "I would have anyway, just so you know."

"I'm sure you would have." Rosalina taunted. Geno nodded proudly in agreement, unable to sense her sarcasm.

Link added another $2,900 in order to be in for the first hand. The current positions and totals were as follows.

 **Mario (dealer, in)** **:** $21,332 / AoC, KoD

 **Daisy (in):** $24,107 / 9oC, 4oH

 **Geno (folded):** $2,901

 **Link (in):** $21,201 / QoC, QoS

 **Rosalina (in):** $31,600 / ?

 **Luigi (folded):** $11,990

 **Pot:** $16,600

Mario then revealed the flop: **9oS / 4oC / 7oD**

The second round of betting was in play, with Daisy required first to bet.

 _(Hey, I have a two pair!)_ Daisy thought to herself, doing her best to keep a straight face. She thought for a moment. "Check."

"I'll bet $6,000." Link announced, placing the money in the pot.

"I'll raise it to eight." Rosalina immediately announced, tossing the money in the middle.

"Matching eight." Mario announced after a short pause, sliding a stack of chips into the center.

"Oh yeah? Two can play at that game, you know!" Daisy eagerly announced. "Raising it to $10,000!"

"Wow, really?!" Geno gawked, his maroon eyes rolling up and around once in thought. He shrugged. "You guys sure are crazy!"

"Hahaha! This is turning out to be a hot round!" Link laughed, adding another $4,000 to the pot.

"Nooo problem." Rosalina slyly sang, sliding another $2,000 into the pot.

Mario thought for a moment, and then silently tossed another $2,000 into the pot.

 **Mario (dealer, in)** **:** $11,332 / AoC, KoD

 **Daisy (in):** $14,107 / 9oC, 4oH

 **Link (in):** $11,201 / QoC, QoS

 **Rosalina (in):** $21,600 / ?

 **Pot:** $56,600

Mario then revealed the turn: 9oS / 4oC / 7oD **/ 2oH**

Another betting round commenced. Daisy was required to bet. She paused for a moment.

"Watcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do?" Rosalina teased, holding her cards close to her chest.

Daisy said nothing, calling $1,000. The turn was quite dull, so everyone matched it plainly.

 **Mario (dealer, in)** **:** $10,332 / AoC, KoD

 **Daisy (in):** $13,107 / 9oC, 4oH

 **Link (in):** $10,201 / QoC, QoS

 **Rosalina (in):** $20,600 / ?

 **Pot:** $60,600

Mario then revealed the river: 9oS / 4oC / 7oD / 2oH / **4oD**

Daisy's eyes lit up. She tried her best to not look happy. _(I can make a hand from two 9's and three 4's... that's a full house!)_

"It's your bet." Mario reminded, with a hand.

Daisy cleared her throat. "$5,000."

Link said nothing. He was examining his cards, trying his best to not look pleased as well. _(I can make a two pair with queens high from this... that's without a doubt the strongest two pair... no opportunity for a flush or straight, either...)_

"Raise to $8,000." Link announced.

"Wow, it's getting hot in here!" Geno laughed, tugging on his blue collar jokingly.

Rosalina was silent for a moment. She looked up at Daisy with a devious smirk. She slowly pushed her entire pile of chips towards the pot, then said two words rather succinctly.

 _"All. In."_

"Seriously!" Geno cried, hands on his head in horror. "Boy, I'm sure glad I folded!"

"LIKE IT WOULD HAVE MADE ANY DIFFERENCE!" Daisy scolded, her teeth sharp for comedic effect.

"What, so everyone has something, huh?" Mario laughed, scratching his head. He tossed his cards. "I fold."

Daisy was silent. She glanced at her cards, then at the table.

"What are you gonna do, Daisy?" Rosalina teased, talking like a baby. _"Chicken out? Mooooo!"_

"Erm, that's actually how a cow sounds, Rosalina." Luigi corrected.

Daisy continued to think deeply, her blue eyes trembling in concentration. _(I have a full house... There's no better hand here, right? She's totally bluffing again!)_

"All in!" Daisy declared, pushing her entire chip pile into the middle.

"Oh my gosh, she's doing it!" Geno squeaked, fists clenched at his chin with excitement.

Peach and Navi had then entered the room.

"Guys, guys!" Geno cried, waving them over immediately. "You gotta come see this! It's about to go _DOWN!"_

"Alright, alright." Peach softly eased, walking over to watch. However, she seemed as though she had something else on her mind.

"Link?" Mario grinned, hands behind his head as he leaned back in his seat.

"Hahaha!" Link laughed, quite confident in his hand. "Why not! Let's make this a true showdown! All in!"

 _"Hoooo boy!"_ Geno cheered, rather riled up. He jumped onto the poker table and pretended to speak into a microphone. Daisy, Rosalina, and Link each stared at each other with eyes of upmost determination.

 **Mario (folded)** **:** $10,332 / AoC, KoD

 **Daisy (ALL IN):** / 9oC, 4oH _(Full House) / (Odds = ?)_

 **Link (ALL IN)** / QoC, QoS _(Two Pair) / (Odds = 0%)_

 **Rosalina (ALL IN)** / ? / _(Odds = ?)_

 **Pot:** $114,508

"Alriiiiight folks we've got three players going all in! The pot is sitting at a grand total of 114,508 coins!" Geno announced, with great cheer.

"Oh dear..." Peach sighed, resting her hand against her face thoughtfully. "I do hope that this is not real money you are playing with..."

"Who's going to win?" Navi cheered, her fists clenched with excitement.

"It's tiiime for the _SHOWDOWN!_ " Geno exclaimed, with a raised wooden finger. He pointed forward with one maroon eye closed. "Now! Let's see what you've got!"

Daisy revealed her hand. Among the five cards on the table and the two in her hand, she was able to create:

9oS / 9oC / **4oC / 4oH / 4oD**

"Full house!" Daisy cheered, with a raised fist. "Booyah! Read it and weep!"

"Wooo, go Daisy!" Peach cheered, clapping happily.

"Nice going, Daisy!" Navi cheered, with clenched fists with excitement.

"And Daisy hits first with the full house!" Geno exclaimed, spinning on a wooden boot and twirling like a tornado. He stopped abruptly with a wooden finger pointed at Link. "Now! Let's all see what Link is bringing to the table!"

"Hahaha!" Link laughed, setting forward his two queens to make a two pair with the 4's on the table. "Looks like I've been defeated! Well done!"

"Wow, that's really rough." Mario laughed, apologetically. "I would have bet on that, too."

"Oooooh, and unfortunately Link is defeated since the full house trumps the two pair." Geno frowned, shaking his head. "A valiant effort, Link. Give it up for Link, everybody!"

"Would you just hurry it up already?" Daisy growled, eager to see Rosalina's hand.

"Alright, alright, geez..." Geno sighed. He stood tall again, resuming his announcer persona. "Well then! We now come to Rosalina, who basically started this whole mess! She was betting high all the way from the pre-flop onwards, but can she back it up? Or was it all just one big bluff? The time has come, folks!"

Rosalina looked rather nervous. She was sweating with an uneasy frown on her face.

"She's bluffing!" Daisy grinned, with folded arms. "I got the full house, there's just no way she's gonna top that!"

"Sure looks that way." Luigi laughed, noticing how nervous Rosalina was getting.

"W-Well..." Rosalina started, nervous sweats raining down her forehead. She was trembling up and down in her seat like a jackhammer. "W-What if I told you..."

Rosalina then revealed her two cards: 9oH / 9oD

"THAT I ALSO GOT THE FULL HOUSE, BITCH!" Rosalina screamed triumphantly, her arms raised high.

Among the five cards on the table and the two in her hand, Rosalina was able to create:

 **9oS / 9oH / 9oD** / 4oC / 4oD

Which is also a full house. However, since Rosalina has 3 9's and Daisy has 3 4's, and 9 is higher than 4, Rosalina had the stronger hand.

Daisy had an aghast expression upon her face as she gripped the table. She looked like she was going down the first big drop of a roller coaster.

 _"W-W-… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"_ She cried.

"Oh dear. Is that bad?" Peach quietly asked, with a hand delicately curled near her chin.

Navi winced, speaking with one eye closed and clenched teeth. "Err, judging by her reaction, I think that it's safe to assume so..."

Link nearly spit out his sake laughing upon seeing that Rosalina had the opposite and stronger full house.

"Wow, that's unbelievable!" Mario gawked.

"Talk about rotten luck for Daisy." Luigi sighed, snapping his fingers.

"I don't believe it!" Geno cried, announcing once again. "Just when we thought Daisy had it in the bag, Rosalina reveals a hand that gives her just the slightest edge! The entire pot goes to Rosalina! What a round, folks!"

"Awww, yeah! How do you like them apples?" Rosalina smiled gleefully, fists against her hips confidently as she was radiating beams of joy and confidence. " _I'm_ the poker champion!"

"...Nobody _ever_ say "full house" to me." Daisy growled, her fists clenched at her sides.

While Daisy emit steam and the giggling Rosalina claimed the massive pot with a double armed scoop, the others continued to talk about how unbelievable of a round that was. Finally, Peach felt that she now had the liberty to speak what had been on her mind.

"You all have been holed up in here for the entire night so far." Peach stated, with conviction. "It is time for you all to come out and see the others now, would you not agree?"

"Alright, fair enough. I guess this is better time than any to cash in, huh?" Mario suggested.

The others agreed. The final results were as follows.

 **Mario** **:** $10,332

 **Daisy:** $0

 **Geno:** $2,901

 **Link:** $0

 **Rosalina:** $114,508

 **Luigi:** $11,990

The cash conversion worked such that $1,000 was equal to one coin. Numbers were rounded to the nearest 1000. The final cash winnings were as follows. (The total coins were 140, with 35 coins as an entering fee for everyone but Geno and Rosalina, since they had no money.)

 **Mario** **:** 10 coins

 **Daisy:** 0 coins

 **Geno:** 3 coins

 **Link:** 0 coins

 **Rosalina:** 115 coins

 **Luigi:** 12 coins

"Hehehe!" Rosalina chortled, utterly beside herself as she examined the glowing gold coins with dollar signs for eyes. "I'm rich! I'm rich, I tell you! Rich!"

"Good game guys." Mario nodded, accepting his very modest winnings of 10 coins.

"I've had better." Luigi groaned, accepting his 12 coins.

"I've got nothing to my name but some good memories!" Link laughed, raising his glass. "Cheers, everyone!"

Daisy was facing downwards with comedic tears streaming down her eyes. "I was so close… so close…"

"Hey, I won three coins! That means I didn't come in last!" Geno cheered, holding up the three coins proudly. He looked and saw that Daisy was depressed. He thought sincerely with a hand on his chin. "Hey, it's okay, Daisy. Would you like one of my coins?"

"SHOVE IT!" Daisy scolded, her teeth sharp with raised fist clenched.

"Let's go, everyone." Peach encouraged with a hand, exiting the Royal Lounge.

"Awwww, but I wanted to play video games now." Rosalina whined. "You guys said we could after this!"

"Later, Rosalina." Luigi declined, stepping away from the table and heading for the exit with the others. "Let's go mingle with the crowd now. It would be rude to stay in here the whole time."

Rosalina folded her arms with a pout. However, she didn't put up any fight. Everyone proceeded to exit the Royal Lounge, entering the main 1F area.

 **/**

The main area was absolutely packed, with lots of conversations going on. Rosalina was last to exit, and she stood behind Daisy with a devious expression.

"Hey Daisy. Looks like a full house, wouldn't you say?" Rosalina snickered.

"Shove it." Daisy silenced, stomping her toes with a hard heel.

 _"Y-Yeowch!"_ Rosalina squeaked.

Over the next hour, Mario and his friends had mingled with various people at the party. Since Toadette had to work early the next morning and things were starting to get rowdy, she said her hello/goodbyes to everyone before leaving. Luigi, Link, Geno, Navi, Ax T., and Captain Toad were having a great conversation by the railings near the 2F entrance. For the most part, they listened to Link and Navi talk about Hyrule, as Luigi and the Toads were highly curious about it and had many questions. They also asked Link and Navi what they think about the Mushroom Kingdom. Link couldn't help but mention how colourful and unique it was, and how it was so different from the more "natural" and "earthy" landscapes he was more familiar with back home.

The topic of conversation eventually made its way to Geno. He lectured to them all a little bit about Star Road, as well as the powerful warriors there who serve the Goddess. Luigi was astounded to learn that the Goddess also had the name Zelda, even after Link had explained to him that Princess Zelda of Hyrule was in fact named after the Goddess.

Mario, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina had a much more interesting situation on their hands. Gathered at the lower level of the 1F near the kitchen, it appeared that Toadsworth may have had too much brandy this evening. He was somewhat uneasy on his feet, and was much more talkative than usual, a feat which Daisy would have doubtlessly wagered impossible.

"Mario! I do say, I must say, we are quite safe with you around." Toadsworth nodded, offering his hand. "It's always a pleasure."

"Well thanks Toadsworth, I appreciate that." Mario nodded, shaking his hand.

"Good lad!" Toadsworth praised, with a hearty fist. "Yes, good lad. That Bowser never stands a _*a-hic*_ a chance, does he? Not with you around, no no."

"Really, it's no big deal." Mario laughed, rubbing the back of his head with uncertainty.

"I say, bring it on, Bowser! You know something? You know something? He could attack this Castle, right now, and I wouldn't be the least bit concerned." Toadsworth declared, with a shrug. He raised a finger, turning his head to survey everyone. "In fact, I bet you I could handle him myself! Yes, quite a _smashing_ battle that would be, indeed! Wouldn't you say, hm?"

"Err, Toadsworth?" Peach summoned, with concern.

Toadsworth turned to find that Peach and Daisy were looking at him. Daisy did not look impressed, her arms folded.

"Oh! Princess!" Toadsworth exclaimed, genuinely surprised. "How nice to see you! When did you show, hm?"

"Umm, we've been here the whole time?" Daisy reminded, with a shrug.

"Really? Is that so, Daisy?" Toadsworth genuinely inquired, as if he had just stumbled upon an incredibly interesting fact. "I say, you do look quite charming tonight."

"Okay. Let's head upstairs now, okay?" Peach gently ordered, claiming one of his hands gently. Daisy had claimed the other, and they proceeded to escort the elder Toad up to his room on the 2F.

"Tally ho, and off we go!" Toadsworth laughed, as the Princesses carefully guided him up the red carpeted stairs. "And what fun this has been, oh yes!"

With Daisy and Peach escorting Toadsworth away, Mario and Rosalina were left alone. There was an awkward pause.

"Well, that was something." Mario awkwardly laughed, breaking the silence.

"Yeah... something weird." Rosalina oddly smirked.

Mario looked around while rubbing the back of his head. "Erm, hey, are you thirsty? I can get you something from the kitchen, if you want."

"Chocolate milk, please." Rosalina requested, somewhat bashfully.

"You sure love that stuff, huh?" Mario grinned. "Alright. I'll be back in just a sec."

With that, Mario left for the kitchen. Rosalina was left all on her own. She started to suddenly feel some negative emotion. Although she did not realize it herself, she was feeling social anxiety.

"Umm, this is weird..." Rosalina frowned, looking around nervously. "I'm just gonna go to my room now."

And with that, Rosalina climbed up the red carpeted stairs, and proceeded to make her way to the 2F level.

 **/**

Mario was inside of the kitchen, whistling a familiar tune while using his foot to keep the fridge door open as he poured some chocolate milk into a clear glass. The counter was a mess from all of the various drinks that had been prepared there throughout the evening. He put the chocolate milk back, and then proceeded to exit the kitchen with the glass. Then, he heard something strange. It was the springing sound of a diving board, followed by a partially muted splash. Someone was in the pool.

 **/**

Beyond one of the main doors of Peach Castles 1F level was a swimming room containing an olympic sized pool. Currently, it was only occupied by Lana T. and Katan T., who were dressed in bathing suits and laughing loudly as they gripped the edge of the pool while in the water.

"Like, I can't believe you didn't think I was gonna push you!" Lana T. laughed, giggling into her hand. "I totally got you!"

"And I can't believe that you didn't think I was going to splash you for it!" Katan T. laughed. There was much more life in his voice as he spoke just now. He was much less serious and tense.

"Hehe, well how about I tell you a little secret." Lana T. cooed, moving closer. She spoke with a low, harsh whisper. "I was planning on going in anyways!"

"Oh yeah?" Katan T. challenged. "Well then, how about a race? I bet I can get to the other side faster than you can!"

"Bring it!" Lana T. challenged, with conviction. But Katan T. was already off. Her eyes widened. "H-Hey! No fair!"

 **/**

Mario was back in the main area of the 1F, but he didn't see Rosalina anywhere. He surveyed the room with a glass of chocolate milk in his hand.

"Hmm... I wonder where she went?" He thought out loud, tapping a brown booted foot.

Everyone was too preoccupied with their conversations to notice that Mario was alone. Mario's eyes widened as he recalled that he heard someone in the pool room when he was inside of the kitchen.

"She wouldn't have jumped into the pool, would she?" Mario hypothesized, shaking his head afterwards. "Nah... well, then again, it is Rosalina."

Curious, he approached the door and proceeded to open it slowly. To his surprise, he saw that Lana T. and Katan T. were alone and swimming together.

 **/**

Katan. T was laughing as he held onto the opposite side of the pool. Lana T. did not look impressed as she finally had caught up to him.

"You lose again." Katan T. grinned. "But it's no surprise, for I am as quick as the wind of a hurricane."

Mario was watching the scene unfold silently and secretively from the doorway.

"Again with the wind..." Lana T. dismissed, catching her breath. "I'm too tired to splash you."

"I must admit, I am quite tired, too." Katan T. agreed. "It's that damn crap that you made me drink."

"Aww, but you're having so much fun!" Lana T. cooed, swimming closer. She was suddenly very close to him. "I can see it in your face..."

"T... That's-" Katan T. stammered. He was blushing brightly.

She placed a finger on his chin and lifted his head up a bit. She looked into his eyes with a hot stare. "Let's have some more fun..."

With that, she closed her eyes and proceeded to lean in for a kiss. Katan T. closed his eyes, and suddenly found that he was kissing her.

Mario's eyes widened, and he proceeded to try and exit from the doorway quietly. However, before he could escape, a large group of Toad Brigade members started stampeding towards the door like a horde of Yoshis.

"Heeeey, Mario's got the right idea!" One of them yelled. "Let's go for a swim!"

"Party in the pool!" Another cried.

"A-wa-wa-wa! A-wa-wa-wa!" Mario cried, his hands flailing in the air until he got trampled by the passing horde. The ground was shaking, with dust flying up high.

Lana T. gasped, immediately ending the kiss and creating some distance between them. Katan T. was slow on the uptake, taking much longer to process what was happening. His eyes widened with horror once he saw a horde of booze-fuelled Toad Brigade members charging towards the pool.

"RUN! I MEAN -SWIM!" He cried.

With that, Lana T. and Katan T. proceeded to swim for their lives, narrowly avoiding the barrage of Toad cannonballs and meter high splashes that majorly perturbed the poolside.

Mario was flattened face down against the castle tile at the doorway to the pool, with black footprints all over his body. He popped back into shape, standing up with stars dancing around his head. "Mamma mia..."

 **/**

Rosalina was walking timidly towards her bedroom door, when suddenly she heard the laughter of Peach and Daisy coming from a nearby room. It was Peach's room, and the door was just slightly ajar. Light was radiating out through the thin opening.

"Oh, that's _too_ funny." Daisy snickered, laughing a half-suppressed laugh into her hand again. She was sitting with her back against Peach's bed, with her elbows pushed into a fluffy white pillow that was placed upon her lap. " _*snort*_ And now it's so obvious, too."

"I am so awful for telling you, truly." Peach giggled, sitting criss cross on a round pink floor mat that was beneath the two of them.

"Hey. What are you guys doing in here?" Rosalina questioned, standing at the door somewhat stiffly.

"Oh, Rosalina!" Daisy smiled, her blue eyes lighting up brightly. "Come in, and close the door. We were just having some girl talk."

"Girl talk?" Rosalina inquired, closing the door behind her slowly. It shut with a gentle click. "What's girl talk?"

"It's when girls talk about girl stuff." Daisy explained. "You know, like gossip, or secrets."

"Have a seat." Peach implored, waving a hand to an empty space on the mat.

Rosalina sat down with them, rubbing her head somewhat nervously.

"Umm, I don't really know how to do this." Rosalina shyly admitted. "And I also don't know any secrets."

"Well, you're about to learn some." Daisy grinned, with bright eyes. "Like, did you know, that Mario and Pauline used to date?"

"Wait... who's Pauline again?" Rosalina slowly asked, with her finger on her chin in thought.

"The one on the news broadcast the other day, remember?" Peach reminded, with a hand.

"Hmmm..." Rosalina thought deeply. Her eyes lit up very slightly upon remembering. "Oh yeah... the pretty one... wait, doesn't she have a Shadow Realm?"

"Well, we don't really know the full story on that yet." Peach defended.

"Hey, is that why Mario was defending her when you guys were accusing her?" Rosalina asked. She smirked deviously. "Ooh, does he still like her?"

Peach suddenly blushed slightly, not seeming very impressed with the direction this conversation was going. "H-Hey, now wait just a minute-"

"I'm not sure, but do you want to know a _big_ big secret?" Daisy smiled, her face beaming. She spoke quietly. "Apparently, a long time ago, Mario asked Pauline to marry him! Apparently she said no!"

"Whoa, Daisy!" Peach scolded, very flustered now. "You weren't supposed to tell her that! You are not even supposed to know that!"

"I won't tell anybody." Rosalina assured, shaking her head no.

"Relax Peach, it's cool." Daisy eased, although she did speak with regret in her tone. Peach was facing away with closed eyes and folded arms. "Rosalina is cool, she won't say anything."

"If this gets around, Mario is going to be _very_ upset." Peach warned, with a pointed finger. She was speaking with a much more serious tone than usual. "And it will be my fault. Do you understand?"

"L-Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Daisy sighed, with a frown. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Umm... this isn't very fun..." Rosalina frowned.

"Ohh, it's plenty fun." Daisy dismissed with a hand, livening up again. "Let's just change the subject."

"Well, okay..." Rosalina accepted, albeit reluctantly.

There was a short pause.

"Sooo, Peach and I have noticed something about you lately." Daisy giggled, with a teasing expression.

"Huh? What's that?" Rosalina barked, shifting her attention between the two of them. "Heey, if this is about me playing more video games than usual, I'm not about to slow down! I'm right in the middle of-"

"Oh hush, it's not that." Daisy assured, hushing her with the wave of her hand. "It's about Link."

"H-Huh?" Rosalina barked, suddenly blushing crimson. "L-Link? What about Link?"

"We suspect that you might have a bit of a crush on him, Rosalina." Peach informed. "That's all."

"Ohhh, so that's what having a crush on someone means! That makes so much more sense now." Rosalina thought to herself, with a hand on her head in relief. She suddenly waved her hands in protest with widened eyes. "I-I mean, I don't have a crush on anybody!"

"Oh come on, Rosalina." Daisy laughed, with a dismissive eye roll. "You can tell us. We won't say a word."

"I'm not telling you." Rosalina declined, shaking her head. "I-I mean, there's nothing _to_ tell."

"Really?" Peach inquired, her eyes widened with great interest. "But you sounded so interested the other day when Link started talking about Princess Zelda."

"S-So!" Rosalina retorted, anxiously.

Rosalina was blushing crimson, gritting her teeth as Daisy continued to carry on with Peach.

"Oh-ho, yeah! You even asked him if she was his girlfriend!" Daisy recalled, gently snapping her fingers.

"Now why would you want to know that?" Peach teased, acting puzzled. "Tee hee!"

"I was just wondering, that's all!" Rosalina insisted, her fists clenched.

"Well if you were only just wondering, why are you getting so worked up now?" Daisy challenged.

Peach and Daisy continued giggling as Rosalina growled with anger.

"Sorry, Rosalina." Peach apologized, giving her mercy. "We're only teasing you. We are truly happy for you, no matter what."

"You can tell us anything whenever you feel like, okay?" Daisy assured, with kindness. "No sweat!"

Rosalina was facing slightly downward and to the right with folded arms. She had a soft blush on her face, but she wouldn't admit to them that it was because of their heartfelt words.

 **/**

Mario had joined Geno, Link, Navi, and Luigi in their conversation with Captain Toad and Ax T. out near the entrance of the castles 2F level. Luigi had only just realized that they were now the only ones around.

"Hey, where did everybody go?" Luigi questioned, surveying the deserted party floor while scratching his head with a gloved finger.

"The Toad Brigade have stormed the pool." Mario informed. "Peach and Daisy went upstairs awhile ago. Not sure where Rosalina went, but she's probably playing video games in the lounge by now."

"Is it just me, or do you guys feel a... powerful tremor?" Geno questioned, with an unmistakable uneasiness about him.

"Must be the others carrying on in the pool just below." Mario dismissed, with a shrug.

"Hmm..." Geno pondered.

"I'm going to go get myself some more to drink. I'll be right back." Link informed, excusing himself from the group.

Link was heading towards the kitchen all by himself. He had made it just before the kitchen doors when suddenly, something happened that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"U-Urk!" Link harshly grunted. His eyes had suddenly widened, as if he was focusing intensely on something. The Triforce of Wisdom was glowing brightly on the back of his hand. He heard the sound of a familiar female voice.

 _Link... Come back... to Hyrule..._

Link gasped. He knew that was Princess Zelda, without a doubt. Princess Zelda had used her spectacular Triforce of Wisdom powers to communicate with Link from this far. And what a huge energy cost that must have been, Link thought. His eyes were widened, trembling as he stared forward blankly.

 _(...What do I do?)_ Link thought.

Link looked up at the railing where his new friends were conversing. They appeared to be in the middle of an engaging conversation, save for Geno, who was still in deep thought. Link looked at the main doors of Peach Castle.

 _(I need to think alone for a minute...)_ Link decided, making his way towards the double brown doors.

Only Navi and Geno noticed that Link had gone out through the castle entrance.

"Hey, what's up with Link?" Navi questioned, her hands behind her back as she flew next to Geno's head.

"No, something definitely isn't right..." Geno thought out loud, his eyes narrowing at the double brown doors. "Wait here!"

"Huh?" Navi barked, watching as Geno ran down the red carpeted stairs and towards the double brown doors Link had just gone through. "Geno? Geno!"

"What's up with Geno?" Mario asked, everyone now paying attention to his exit and Navi's distress.

"I don't know, he and Link just suddenly went outside." Navi explained, clearly stressed.

"Hey hey, it's alright." Captain Toad eased. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"You guys wait here." Mario ordered, proceeding down towards the main entrance. "I'll go check it out."

 **/**

The moon was full and bright tonight. And although Link had stepped outside into the late night in order to clear his mind, he would be granted no such luxury. The Hylian Hero was standing at the end of the stone bridge near the dirt path, looking up at the sky in dumbstruck awe.

Geno was walking up to him from behind, also looking up at the sky with an awestruck expression. He stopped at Link's right side, and the two of them continued to stare up at the sky, speechless.

The double brown doors leading to Peach Castle had opened for a third time that minute.

"Guys?" Mario called, closing the door. He started jogging towards them. "Guys, what are you do-..."

But his speech was cut short by what he saw up there in the sky. He was standing just a bit behind them and on their left, the expression on his face just as awestricken as theirs.

Flying above them was a massive structure which sat upon another massive structure. The upper structure was a familiar dark and creepy castle, which rested on smooth stone cliffs that served as the flat top for the lower and more massive structure. This "carrier" structure was a giant hemisphere painted like a clown copter. It was made of stone and had two massive, spiky iron balls swinging from its left and right sides. A massive rotating spiked iron ring below somehow kept the entire structure floating. It was unmistakable that this was Bowser's Castle, and it was unmistakable that it was flying.

 _Bowser's Castle was flying._

Mario, Link, and Geno looked like ants as Bowser's Castle smothered Peach Castle and the entire castle grounds in shadow.

"It's... Bowser's Castle!" Mario informed, gawking at the floating structure above.

"It's massive!" Geno exclaimed.

They each gasped as they suddenly saw two giant mechanical arms with Bowser claws for the hands extending from the left and right sides of the lower structure. The left arm proceeded to extend further, with an open hand that was reaching for something in the upper level of Peach Castle. Mario turned and saw that a single room on the bedroom level had lights on.

"He's going for Peach!" Mario cried, his fists and teeth clenched with anger.

"What? Really?" Geno cried, getting into a fighting stance.

Link reflexively closed his eyes, and the Triforce of Wisdom proceeded to glow on the back of his hand.

 **/**

"Well, this has been fun." Peach smiled complacently, her palms pressed flat together with fingers skyward. They were each standing now. "We should all hang out like this more often."

"Yeah!" Daisy agreed, with a clenched fist and hand on her hip. "I think so, too!"

But before Rosalina could respond, the Triforce of Wisdom suddenly started to shine aggressively on the back of her hand.

"Ahh!" Rosalina cried, her head bursting with pain. She held her head with weakly clenched teeth. "L-Link?"

"Rosalina!" Peach gasped, her eyes widened. Daisy was alarmed as well. "Oh my, are you alright?"

"A warning?" Rosalina stated, not entirely understanding. Finally, the information came to her senses and her eyes widened. "G-Get down!"

"What?" Peach gasped, as the mechanical Bowser fist suddenly smashed through her bedroom wall.

Rosalina had already dived onto the ground, and was laying flat with her hands protecting her head. Peach and Daisy, however, were standing helplessly with their hands weakly raised in protest. Their eyes were widened, their legs frozen stiff. Before they could react, the mechanical Bowser claw had grabbed the two of them with one quick swoop. Sensing the two squirming bodies in its grasp, the mechanical arm proceeded to retract.

Rosalina remained safe on the floor of Peach's destroyed bedroom, trembling with fear. Part of the wall separating Peach's bedroom from Toadsworth's had been destroyed. The old steward was snoring soundly, as if nothing was happening at all.

"Oh yes, succulent seafood indeed..." He muttered.

Rosalina then brought herself to a stand, and proceeded to run as fast as she could towards the main entrance.

 **/**

Mario, Link, and Geno gasped as they heard the helpless cries of Peach and Daisy coming from the massive mechanical Bowser claw that was retracting back into Bowser's Castle.

 _"EYAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ Daisy cried.

 _"MAAAAAAAARIIIIOOOOO!"_ Peach cried, waving to him desperately with the one arm she managed to wiggle free.

"PEACH!" Mario cried, running forward onto the dirt path. He eventually halted, kicking up dirt as he aggressively slid to an abrupt stop.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed from way up above, standing upon the highest balcony of his castle. He was dressed in a white tuxedo and was wearing a white top hat. "Booyah! Got the Bride, and I even got the Maid of Honour! That was way easier than I thought!"

"Bowser!" Mario cursed, clenching his fists with anger.

 **/**

Luigi, Navi, Ax T., and Captain Toad were startled by the loud sound of Rosalina barging through the 2F doors. Exclamation marks appeared over their heads as they saw the distressed Rosalina running past them.

"Rosalina?" Luigi summoned, scratching his head in confusion. "Hey, what's going on?"

But Rosalina did not answer. She continued to run towards the main entrance.

"We should go!" Navi suggested. "Something definitely isn't right."

There were no objections. The four of them immediately went after Rosalina to see what all the commotion was about.

 **/**

Rosalina, Luigi, Navi, Ax T., and Captain Toad all ran out of the castle. They arrived behind the others with mixed expressions of horror, awe, and despair.

"It's Bowser!" Captain Toad cried, with great dismay. "And he's got Princess Peach and Princess Daisy!"

"So you really do plan on marrying Peach, huh?" Mario realized, now in a fighting stance. "Tch! Not on my watch!"

"That's right, Mario." Bowser nodded. He stood in a victorious stance as the two princesses continued to be carried up into the castle by the left arm. "And this time, there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Help us!" Daisy cried, her hair blowing in the high winds.

"I've got this!" Geno assured, sprinting forward with his hands behind his back. He was remarkably fast. He eventually jumped high in the air, with his left elbow pointed forward and left hand by the right side of his head. With the swipe of his arm, multiple magical disks of light flew forward from his hand. _**"GENO WHIRL!"**_

Everyone watched as the magical disks of light twirled towards the large mechanical arm that was retracting back into the Castle. It struck the arm with great force. It actually caused the arm to stop and shake for a brief moment.

"W-Whoa!" Peach cried, as she was jolted around roughly for a brief moment.

"H-H-Hey!" Daisy whined, a queasy expression on her face. "I said help us, not make us sick!"

However, it was not powerful enough to destroy it. The mechanical arm continued to retract. Link revealed a large bow with a complex metal frame work. He revealed three bomb arrows, prepared the shot, and then triple fired right at the mechanical arm. Three explosions successfully struck the midway point of the left arm, but it had no effect. Bowser laughed victoriously.

"Shoot, no effect..." Geno sighed, swiping his arm. "Alright Mario, it's all up to you. Let's do it, just like we practiced!"

"I'm ready." Mario nodded.

"You've got one shot at this!" Geno warned, leaning forward and swiping his arm such that his palm was facing forward. _ **"GENO BOOST!"**_

Mario was suddenly surrounded by a red veil. Red up-arrows danced all around him, which was accompanied by a bulking-up sound effect. A red aura was now surrounding Mario. His friends around him, Peach and Daisy up above, and Bowser all watched as he ran forward with great speed. He then performed an enhanced super jump, and proceeded to soar extremely high into the air.

"Whoa, he's going really high!" Navi exclaimed, fists clenched near her chest.

"That's incredible!" Luigi cheered, with an excited jump. "Go get em', bro!"

"Oh, just give it up already, will you?" Bowser groaned, shaking his head. "You're always a thorn in my side... But not today!"

Mario was soaring closer towards the mechanical arm that had Peach and Daisy. However, the second mechanical arm, the right arm, was now coming for him.

"I'm not about to let you take away my friends!" Mario cried, heroically.

Then suddenly, something miraculous happened. The upper piece of the Triforce, the Triforce of Power, proceeded to glow on the back of his right hand with a heavenly hum. Mario gasped as a gold aura was now surrounding him, also.

 _(What's going on?)_ Mario gawked, his blue eyes trembling. He examined the back of his fist as he continued to soar higher. _(This is... the Triforce of Power? But why do I have it!)_

"What's going on with Mario? He's glowing gold all of a sudden..." Rosalina noted, pointing up at the sky. Everyone was watching with awestruck expressions.

Link examined Mario with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, you better pay attention, idiot!" Bowser taunted, as the second mechanical arm proceeded to make a fist. "You're about to get knocked out of the sky!"

Mario had not yet made it to the mechanical arm that was pulling Peach and Daisy into the castle. Mario seemed somewhat dazed, but Peach and Daisy noticed that he was about to get struck by a giant fist.

"MARIO!" Peach cried.

Mario softly barked, turning and looking to see the giant fist soaring towards him. "Right... I know what to do."

Mario then clenched his right fist, bringing it to his hip. His left arm was stretched before him with his palm facing forward. He was surrounded by gold and red auras, racing lines surrounding his body to illustrate his rapid movement upwards.

"Din's Power..." Mario summoned, his eyes narrowing with deep concentration. "Armament... _**augmentation!**_ "

A high energy pulse could be heard by everyone around. Starting from the tip of Mario's clenched right fist and coating his arm while climbing all the way to his right elbow was an otherworldly black sheen that glowed like moonstone. Once it reached his elbow, Mario's entire arm pulsed with a powerful pop to conclude the augmentation. Steam rose from the black augment like volcanic magma.

"No way!" Link gawked, stepping forward with complete disbelief.

"What's going on?!" Captain Toad cried.

"Is that the Triforce of Power?!" Navi gawked, chiming three times with excitement.

"The Triforce of Power?!" Luigi questioned, with a gobsmacked expression. "So Mario has that Triforce Power?!"

"It would appear so!" Geno exclaimed, clapping happily. "Yeah! Nice going, Mario!"

Mario looked determined as he continued to soar straight for the giant fist that was soaring towards him.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed, with a victorious pose. "Oh yeah! Time to finish you off for good!"

"Don't you think for a second that I'm gonna let you marry her." Mario warned, soaring forward with a harsh glare of determination.

"Mario..." Peach softly called, with deep admiration in her tone.

The giant Bowser fist had racing lines accompanying it as it went towards Mario. Everyone anticipated the encounter with the utmost suspense.

 _"HRAAAAAH!"_ Mario cried, charging back his augmented fist and punching forward with a powerful grunt. "HA!"

As Mario punched against the mechanical fist, a large and golden ring of power launched outward from the impact point. It spread far across the sky in all directions before eventually fading away. The mechanical fist immediately started to malfunction. Little bolts of lightning danced all around the giant arm. Mario started to fall way back down towards the castle grounds, the armament fading from his right arm. The mechanical arm then exploded with one big fiery blast, which generated enough gale to accelerate Mario's descent.

"WHAT!" Bowser cried, stomping forward and clenching a fist in anger. "Impossible! He destroyed the arm?"

"MARIO!" Peach cried, her and Daisy utterly aghast as they watched him fall down from such a great height.

Everyone gathered on the bridge gasped as they watched Mario continue to fall. Fortunately, he landed in the castle moat. The splash was so great, that even stone bridge got sprayed.

"Big bro!" Luigi cried, diving into the water after him. Captain Toad, Navi, and Ax T. went to the edge to peer over and check that they were alright.

Rosalina, Link, and Geno did their best to not show any loss of resolve as they watched Peach and Daisy go inside of the lower clown copter structure of Bowser's Castle along with the mechanical arm.

"BWAHAHA!" Bowser laughed, victoriously. He adjusted his white top hat, then spoke with raised hands. "Oh yeah! The Princess is all mine! I rule!"

Mario was being supported by Luigi in the water, the two of them looking up at Bowser. They were soaking wet with angry faces brimming with determination.

"Stop me if you can, Mario!" Bowser challenged. "I don't care how strong you are. Without Peach to help you fight, you don't stand a chance against me with my new power. So how about you just stay away and let us enjoy our wedding!"

Mario grit his teeth as Bowser continued to laugh victoriously. The Koopa King marched back inside while still laughing, everyone watching with mixed expressions of anger, dismay, and determination. Luigi helped Mario out of the moat, and they made their way back up to everyone.

There was a silence. Geno turned his head, facing downward slightly.

"That's our guy, isn't it?" Geno questioned. "He's Bowser."

"Yeah. That's right." Mario answered, soaking wet and fatigued.

"So. Are you guys ready?" Geno questioned, his tone very serious.

"Damn right." Mario assured, with a determined nod. "We gotta change his heart, and fast."

"Exactly." Link assured, his blue eyes brimming with determination. "Soon enough, he won't be causing us any trouble."

Geno faced Rosalina. "And you, Rosalina? Are you ready as well?"

"Yes." Rosalina assured, with a nod. "I don't care how hard it is. I want to save Peach and Daisy."

"That's the spirit!" Geno cheered. He revealed the Magical Map, then turned away from everyone. The viewpoint slowly panned up to the ominous Bowser's Castle floating up above them.

 _"Let's give it everything we've got! Because it's time for us to get our first Crystal Heart!"_


	14. Chapter 13: Three Days

**Chapter 13:** Three Days

Mario and his friends were gathered at the stone bridge just outside the main entrance of Peach Castle. It was dark outside. It was late into the evening of course, but there was also Bowser's Castle looming overhead, which smothered all of Peach Castle and a good chunk of Mushroom City in shadow. The pleasant sounds of the water under the bridge were currently at war with the ominous sounds coming from Bowser's Castle up above.

Lana T. and Katan T. had arrived outside rather recently. Currently, everyone was gawking over Mario's magnificent display against the giant mechanical arm.

"I can't believe that you possess the Triforce of Power ability!" Geno gawked, spreading his arms in astonishment.

"And I can't believe I missed it..." Katan T. sighed, arms folded and eyes closed.

"For good reason though, right?" Lana T. silently smirked, nudging him.

Katan T. said nothing, turning his cheek coldly. Lana T. looked away with uncertainty, with her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, I really don't know what to say." Mario shrugged, shaking his head. "It just sort of... happened."

"That was the awakening of a Triforce Power." Link nodded, failing to hide a big smile. "Honesty, that was without a doubt the most impressive Triforce Power awakening that I've ever seen."

"Wow, Mario." Navi grinned. "If you've managed to get Master Link fanboying, then you know you just did something cool."

"Heh heh." Mario laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Your arm went all black and stuff!" Luigi added, with eager hands. "What was up with that?"

"Oh, yeah!" Captain Toad recalled, jumping with excitement. "And then there was that big, golden ring that spread across the sky when you punched that thing!"

"It looked like Saturn's rings..." Rosalina added, adjusting her bangs.

"I don't really know how to explain it, but..." Mario started, capturing everyones attention. "It was like... the power of the Goddess surrounded my arm... I felt so much power, like I could punch just about anything, and break it!"

"And that you certainly did!" Geno gawked, clenching his wooden fists with excitement. "You blew up that giant arm with a single punch! That was crazy!"

"Damn, I really wish I saw that..." Katan T. growled, looking at his clenched fist with grit teeth. Lana T. rolled her eyes and was shaking her head hopelessly.

"Let's not forget about what's really going on here, everyone." Link reminded, gathering everyones attention. "Princess Peach and Princess Daisy have both been captured by Bowser."

"Right... If only I had managed to punch the arm that was holding them." Mario sighed, looking downward with clenched fists. "Sorry, everyone."

"It's not your fault." Geno assured, shaking his head. "None of us could have stopped that. Besides, we're going to change his heart, right? If we can pull this off, he'll be bringing them right back to us! No sweat!"

" _If,_ we can pull this off..." Rosalina cautioned.

"Hey, where's that eager spirit from earlier?" Geno sang, leaning forward with a hand above his eyes as if he was searching for something. He folded his arms and tapped a boot. "You said that you were ready for this, no matter how hard it was!"

"Yeah, well. My motivation comes in short bursts, very infrequently." Rosalina sighed.

Geno had an aghast expression, his hands raised in protest. _(How unreliable!)_

"We'll pull it off, no problem." Mario assured, stepping forward with a clenched fist. "Especially with this new power of mine. I'm gonna knock Bowser and Grodus out of this world, *yawn*... o-one..."

Everyone seemed slightly surprised as Mario yawned again. He started swaying back and forth in place. "O-One... by..."

"M-Mario!" Navi cried, with a chiming sound effect to accent her alarm.

Everyone stepped forward with shocked expressions as Mario suddenly collapsed to the ground.

 **/**

Princess Peach and Daisy were screaming as they found themselves falling down through a curvy pipe. It was almost completely dark inside. Their hair was blowing wildly as seam after seam passed around them like headlights on a highway. Eventually, they were launched out of the pipe from the ceiling into a rather plush and elegant room. Elegant enough that you wouldn't expect a room like this to be anywhere inside Bowser's Castle, that is.

"Oof!" Daisy cried, landing flat on the floor face down. By the time she managed to lift her face off of the red carpet, Peach had landed on her backside butt first.

"Ahh!" Peach whined, wincing from the pain of her landing. She looked around at the familiar environment, sighing hopelessly. She sat thoughtfully. "Well, here we go again..."

"Oog... get up, please..." Daisy wheezed.

"S-Sorry..." Peach apologized, standing to her feet.

Daisy got up, brushing off her orange dress and examining it for a moment. When she was satisfied, she looked at Peach, who was already taking a seat on a lush pink sofa that had a royal brown wooden frame. Daisy was stunned.

"Oh, yeah, just make yourself at home." Daisy sang, sarcastically. "What are you doing? We need to escape!"

"Oh, Daisy..." Peach sighed. "I've been through this song and dance countless times. There _is_ no escape. Not until Mario comes and rescues us, that is."

"What? So you're saying we're just supposed to sit here until rescue comes along?" Daisy cried. "That could be days!"

"Yes, very likely." Peach confirmed, with a nod. She seemed rather calm about it all. "You might as well get used to it, for now."

Albeit annoyed, Daisy did however take a moment to look around the room. The carpet was red, and the walls were baby blue. There was a U shaped powder room in the back, a single large bed with white blankets, a stone fireplace, a door on the left side, and glass double doors for the balcony on the right. Daisy checked her phone.

"Seriously? No reception? Ugh..." Daisy sighed. She faced the door, then back at Peach again. "I'm gonna assume that the door is locked from the outside, too..."

"And guarded, yes." Peach assured.

Then suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. An orange exclamation mark appeared over the head of Daisy. Peach checked the time.

"Hmm, he is a bit earlier than usual..." Peach commented.

Daisy simply shook her head. The dark blue door opened up, and Bowser stepped inside. He was dressed in a white tuxedo and was wearing a white top hat, which concealed his horns. This was fortunate, considering Geno had broken one of them during their fight back in Mushroom City.

"Hey, hey!" Bowser cheered, smiling brightly. "Welcome back, Princess! And you too, umm..."

Daisy rolled her eyes, her arms folded. "...Daisy."

"Oh! Yes, right." Bowser nodded. "I'll have it down before the wedding."

"I am not marrying you." Peach refused, turning a cheek with folded arms. "I refuse."

"What?!" Bowser barked, as if this was somehow a shock. "Come on, baby! Don't be like that! There's gonna be a big party! Tons of people are coming!"

"I do not care." Peach firmly rejected. "And do not call me baby, either."

"Aww, is this because the Mushroom Kingdom is gonna become Bowser Kingdom?" Bowser groaned, shaking his head with a shrug. "You still get to rule it, you know. Just by my side, as my wife!" Bowser then turned to Daisy. "And you'll even get to be the Maid of Honour, Danielle!"

"It's Daisy." Daisy corrected.

"Since when does the groom get to pick the bridesmaids?" Peach complained. She shook her head. "Wait, that does not even matter, because I am _not_ marrying you!"

"Ohh... Well, you would have picked Danica anyway, right?" Bowser countered, rubbing his chin in thought.

"It's -oh, never mind." Daisy dismissed, with a hand.

"Well, yes..." Peach admitted, somewhat bashfully.

"Oh yeah! See? I know my future wife." Bowser grinned triumphantly.

"I am not your future wife!" Peach exclaimed.

"Hey, umm, is that your Tux?" Daisy addressed skeptically, with one hand pointing and the other hand on her hip.

"Yeah! Whadd'ya think?" Bowser asked, presenting himself. "I'm lookin' pretty fresh, right?"

"Umm, right... but uhh, why are you wearing it so long before the wedding?" Daisy questioned.

"Because I have to look cool while I plan everything, obviously." Bowser insisted, adjusting his top hat. "Besides, it pumps me up for the big day!"

"You're weird." Daisy dismissed, shaking her head.

"Besides, it's not even that far off." Bowser continued, raising three fingers. "Not tomorrow, not the next day, but three days from now, and you and I will finally be getting married!"

Daisy and Peach gasped in horror. "T-Three days?!"

"I know, I know, three days feels like an eternity when you're this excited!" Bowser happily grinned. "So sorry it can't be sooner."

"We are not excited!" Peach corrected.

"Besides, three days is like, _zero_ time when it comes to wedding planning!" Daisy reminded.

"Yeah, it's gonna be tight for sure." Bowser laughed, rubbing the back of his head. He started to speak more informatively. "So you girls should probably rest up for the night, cause tomorrow is gonna be busy busy. You can use that phone by the bed if you need anything. In the desk drawer beside the bed there's a room service menu if you get hungry. It's all on the house."

"Okay Bowser." Peach acknowledged, arms folded and clearly irritated.

"Can I uhh... have a good night kiss?" Bowser requested, blushing in fantasy while scratching his cheek.

"No." Peach flatly rejected.

"Worth a shot." Bowser shrugged. He left with a wave. "Well, good night, ladies!"

The door closed shut. Peach placed her face into her hands anxiously.

"Three days... oh, that is not much time at all to be rescued..." Peach fret.

"Wow, they even have gourmet pizza?" Daisy gawked, rather impressed as she examined the room service menu.

"Daisy! Is this really the time?" Peach scolded, looking at her from the couch with disbelief.

"What? I'm actually kinda hungry..." Daisy admitted, with a slight pout.

Peach sighed heavily, facing the ceiling with her hands over her face. She anxiously fantasized about a prompt rescue. "Oh, Mario..."

 **/**

Meanwhile in Sarasaland, we return to the peculiar room of darkness described before. Within this darkness were five white pillars with flat tops, upon which O'Chunks, Mimi, and Crump were standing. The pillars were close together but varied in height, which happened to serve as a ranking system for the X-Naut Army's Executives.

The rank of General is granted to the person who stands upon the highest pillar, and the rank of Commander is granted to the one who stands upon the second highest pillar. Grodus is the General of the X-Naut Army. Crump was once the Lord Commander, but Pauline had been recently granted the position of (Lady) Commander. Wario and Waluigi once shared the lowest pillar, but they had recently been "relived" of their duties by Lady Pauline. Crump now stood on the third highest pillar, Mimi on the second lowest, and O'Chunks on the lowest.

"I can't believe I got DEMOTED!" Mimi scowled, absolutely livid. "This STINKS!"

"Eh?! Wut yer complainin' about lassie!?" O'Chunks growled, stomping his foot three times in anger. "I reckon I'm one good trip in a tar pot away from bein' outta deh' league all tegether!"

"And I look forward to the day, O'Chunks." Mimi hissed, her petite fists clenched angrily.

"Guys, it's fine." Crump assured with his deep voice. He was calm as usual. "It's good."

"Shut up, Crump!" Mimi snapped, pointing at him. "I don't have to kiss up to you anymore, now that you're no longer Commander. Now you are who I should be!"

"Umm... I still outrank you, you know." Crump reminded.

"I only respect those who can promote me." Mimi assured, in a matter-of-fact tone. "And since you don't have that power anymore, I have no reason to be nice to you."

"Right..." Crump acknowledged.

"Tell meh Lord Crump..." O'Chunks sighed, his arms slumped. "Are we done fer? Am I gunn' be out of eh job soon?"

"Hey stupid, it's just CRUMP now." Mimi reminded.

"Your loyalty and your skills are what keeps you in the game." Crump reminded. "Just keep working at being a good executive, and you'll be fine."

O'Chunks looked rather dismal, facing downward while scratching his head. "Yeh sure? 'Cos that Waluiger fella was pretty loyal..."

"I just can't believe the new girl is better than all of us..." Mimi sobbed, her eyes teary. "I was hoping she would be like, the little sister type... And I would be the best big sister, where I would steal her dolls, her clothes, her boyfriends... and then I would make her cry every day with verbal abuse and hair pulling."

"Yeh call that deh best big sister?!" O'Chunks cried, with an expression of alarm.

"What makes HER so great? Hmph!" Mimi whined, sitting on the pillar with a hand on her chin thoughtfully and crossing her legs. She started dangling her shoe, slipping her heel in and out. She imagined it falling, and from a much higher pillar. She sighed.

"Lord Grodus gave her a pretty amazing Goddess Star." Crump informed. "The Gold Star."

"WHAT?" Mimi cried, angry all over again. "Seriously?! Why didn't he give that to me? I've always wanted exactly that Goddess Star! NOOOO!"

"Because Pauline has clout, and you don't." Crump reminded. "She's an influential public figure in the Mushroom Kingdom. And she's gonna help us accomplish what we want in return for the Goddess Star."

"This is _SO_ not fair!" Mimi whined, as if she didn't hear a word that Crump had said.

"Yeah, well, life's not fair. All you can do is play the cards you've been dealt." Crump advised. "And I may have been dealt a bad hand with Pauline taking my rank, but I've just been dealt a good one that'll get it back."

"Yeh? An' wut might that be?" O'Chunks inquired, curiously.

"To strengthen the new alliance between the X-Nauts and the Koopa Troop, I'm gonna be the Best Man for Bowser's Royal Wedding." Crump informed. "He's marrying the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, which will make the Mushroom Kingdom his Kingdom, and in turn, OUR Kingdom."

"Eyy, congratulations Lord Crump!" O'Chunks congratulated, genuinely happy for him. "Best Man, would yeh look at that!"

"Oh, whoopie-doo." Mimi scowled. "Congratulations, you big oaf. Go party your head off. We'll just be back here WORKING!"

"Oh, this _is_ for work. I haven't mentioned the best part yet." Crump continued. Mimi and O'Chunks were listening. "The Maid of Honour is Princess Daisy."

O'Chunks and Mimi recoiled in surprise.

"What? Are you serious?" Mimi gawked.

"You bet. I'm gonna capture her, and bring her back here with me." Crump informed. "We'll have the Mushroom Kingdom in our control, and we'll have imprisoned the former Princess of Sarasaland. She'll never escape again. And I'll definitely be promoted to Lord Commander again. BAM!"

"Wow, Crumpie!" Mimi praised with sparkling eyes, colourful sunflowers dancing around her to animate her glee. "That's _sooo_ amazing! With a plan like that, you just might be right! I'm so sorry for being so rude earlier... can you ever forgive me?"

"Ey'! You were just calling em' names!" O'Chunks cried.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Crump agreed. "It's fine."

"WUT!" O'Chunks gawked, amazed that he forgave her so easily.

"Yay!" Mimi cheered, with a gentle hop. She faced O'Chunks with a mean, pitiful look. "See, O'Chunks? Because I don't fart and stink up the place, people like me!"

"Der's no way dat's deh reason!" O'Chunks growled.

Mimi and O'Chunks proceeded to bicker back and forth, while Lord Crump turned the other way. He was deep in thought.

"Soon, everything will be just as Lord Grodus has planned." Crump thought to himself. "Now... I must take my leave to the Mushroom Kingdom..."


	15. Chapter 14: A Sense of Security

**Chapter 14:** A Sense of Security

It was the early hours of the following morning, after the party at Princess Peach's Castle. Link was working hard in the kitchen to prepare a big breakfast for his new friends. Everyone was still asleep, including Navi. Link was alone in the brightly lit kitchen, the windows still dark from the night.

He wasn't paying full attention to what he was doing. Stirring batter mindlessly, he was thinking hard about what had happened last night. _Princess Zelda herself had reached out to him, beckoning his return._ Previously, Link had so much confidence in his decision to go to the Mushroom Kingdom. However, now he was feeling conflicted.

 _(She must think I abandoned her...)_ Link thought to himself. His heart sank. He spoke to himself quietly. "If only I had the power to reach out to her, to tell her my reasons for coming here."

It was the absolute worst time for her to reach out to him, Link dismayed. Princess Peach and Princess Daisy had just been kidnapped by Bowser, and he and the others were now finally ready to go after their first Crystal Heart. For Link to leave now, when they all needed him the most, would be an unforgivable act. Link understood that more than anything.

"I'm sorry, Princess." Link sighed. "You'll just have to wait for me a little longer."

 **/**

Mario awoke with a start. He abruptly sat up in his bed. He turned to his night table on his right in order to grab his cell phone and check the time. It was 7:11 AM, on April the 15th. He had apparently received a text message from his brother over 7 hours ago. He read the text, then started to reply.

Luigi (11:58 PM, April 14): "Hey, bro. You collapsed last night outside, which really startled all of us. Then you started snoring, so we figured you were just exhausted and so we brought you to your bedroom. Link says to tell you that he'll have breakfast ready for everyone, so come down to the dining hall once you wake up."

Mario (7:13 AM, April 15): "Mamma mia, really? Sorry about that. Be right there!"

With that, Mario got out of bed. He started to remember what happened last night with a heavy heart. After a brief visit to the restroom, he made his way downstairs to the dining room in order to join everyone for breakfast.

 **/**

Link, Navi, Mario, Rosalina, and Luigi were all eating breakfast in the dining room. Toadsworth was still in bed, and it would be very safe to assume that it was because he was not feeling well this morning. Geno was also at the table, but of course he was not eating anything.

"It feels weird eating in here without Peach and Daisy." Rosalina commented, her expression somber as she stirred her food around mindlessly.

"We have to rescue them as fast as possible." Mario insisted, eating rather quickly.

"Yes, about that..." Link started, capturing Mario's attention. He reached low and then revealed a poster of sorts. He offered it to Mario. "You might want to have a look at this."

Mario set his utensils down, claiming the strange poster without a word. The poster had a white background with a red heart. In the heart was a happy Bowser, dressed in his white tuxedo and top hat that they had seen him in last night. He had his arms around an uneasy looking Peach, who was dressed in a lovely wedding dress and had a silver tiara on her head. Above their figures in big red words read:

 **BOWSER & PEACH:** _A ROYAL WEDDING_

April 17

"What the heck?" Mario gawked, baffled by the poster. "I don't even know what to say about this."

"Look at the date, Mario." Navi encouraged, her tone rather grave.

Mario took another glance at the date. The wedding was planned for April 17th.

"April 17th..." Mario read out loud. His eyes widened with shock. "Hey, wait a sec! That's the day after tomorrow!"

"It is." Link nodded. "Which puts serious pressure on us to act."

"I saw these posters slapped all over the city on my way back from training this morning." Luigi informed. "I'm sure the media is talking non-stop about it, too."

"This means that we have less than three days to crack our first Shadow Realm." Geno informed, his arms folded.

"What a pain." Rosalina sighed, slouching in her seat hopelessly. She had barely touched her sugary breakfast. "Why couldn't we have had like, a month, or something?"

"Three days..." Mario sighed, looking downwards. He was suddenly feeling much less confident with the whole Shadow Realm business. "Are you sure we shouldn't just go and beat him up instead? That sounds a heck of a lot faster to me!"

Geno shook his head no. "We won't get a Crystal Heart that way. Besides, if we don't change his heart, he's just going to keep on attacking us over and over again." Mario had to admit that he had a point. Mario had already fought Bowser twice since the Star Festival, and apparently he was still showing no sign of letting up.

"You want to stop Grodus, don't you?" Geno continued. "Well first we need to get Bowser off of our backs!"

"Alright, alright." Mario surrendered. "But can we really do this Shadow Realm stuff in only three days?"

"It'll be a serious challenge, with absolutely no room for error..." Geno informed, his tone serious but determined. "But I have a plan that just might work!"

"What's the plan?" Link asked, eager to hear it. All eyes were on Geno as he proceeded to explain.

"The task of destroying a Shadow Realm can essentially be broken down into three phases." Geno started, holding up three wooden fingers. "The first phase is phase one: the investigation phase."

"The investigation phase..." Rosalina said out loud, finger on her chin in thought. She took a moment to begin continuing her thought. "So is that like, scouting the place?"

"Yeah! As the name suggests, this phase is about scouting and understanding the layout of the Shadow Realm." Geno informed. "Acquiring a map of the Shadow Realm is the main goal here."

"Alright, that makes sense." Mario nodded. His confidence was building. "So what's the second phase?"

Geno couldn't help but grin over how intrigued everyone was. "The second phase is phase two: the infiltration phase. It's this phase where the bulk of the work is done. The main goal of this phase is to secure a route to the Treasure."

"So first we determine the layout of what we're dealing with, and then we explore the Shadow Realm and secure a route to the Treasures location?" Link asked, hand on chin in thought.

"Exactly!" Geno exclaimed. "And then, we are finally ready for phase three: stealing the Treasure!"

"And once we do that, the Shadow Realm gets destroyed and the person has a change in heart, right?" Link inquired.

"Yeah, you remember!" Geno grinned. He raised a finger as he spoke to everyone informatively. "Stealing the Treasure, the Treasure being the root cause of the persons Spirit Realm transforming into a Shadow Realm, will therefore cause the Shadow Realm to turn back into a Spirit Realm. It is in this process that a Crystal Heart is born."

"I thought we knew that already." Rosalina frowned, scratching her head.

"But how do we steal the Treasure, exactly?" Mario questioned. "I mean, why not do it during phase two? We've already secured the route, right? So why don't we just step in and take it right on that day?"

"Wow Mario, good observation!" Geno praised, clapping for a moment excitedly. He then put his hands behind his back and proceeded to pace back and forth along the table. "You see, the Treasure isn't quite that easy to steal. It does require an additional step. However, I'm gonna save this explanation for when the time comes."

"Hmm." Mario thought for a brief moment. "Well, alright then."

"So what is your plan, exactly?" Link inquired, his arms folded. He had eaten every last bit of his breakfast. "Complete one phase each day?"

"Yeah, I think that's probably the best approach." Geno confirmed, with a nod. "Today, let's obtain a map of the Shadow Realm. That way, we'll be able to study the layout and plan our infiltration route."

"Then it's finally time, right?" Mario grinned, standing up with clenched fists. "I'm ready to finally jump into this thing!"

"Yes, I think it's time." Geno agreed, with a nod. "Link? Rosalina? Are you two ready as well?"

"Of course." Link confirmed, with a nod.

"I guess..." Rosalina sighed.

"Great! Then let's head outside, closer to Bowser's Castle. Then we'll use the Magical Map to enter Bowser's Shadow Realm!" Geno ordered, his fists clenched with determination. He turned to Luigi and Navi. "Sorry that neither of you can come. This is a mission for the chosen Three, and me, the wonderful assistant!"

"That's just fine." Luigi assured, waving a hand. "We'll keep an eye on things back here."

"Yeah! You can count on us!" Navi added, her tone brimming with confidence.

"Thanks guys." Mario acknowledged, with a nod.

"Assistant, huh?" Rosalina smirked, grinning somewhat deviously.

"Doesn't pack much punch, does it? Hmm..." Geno admitted, tapping a wooden boot in thought. He pointed skyward with widened eyes. "Oh! I know! How about: Geno, warrior aide of the Chosen Legends!"

"How about we just go already?" Mario groaned, as he, Link, and Rosalina proceeded to make their way outside.

"You can do it!" Navi encouraged, hands by her face.

"Go get em', bro!" Luigi encouraged.

"H-Hey!" Geno cried, scurrying after them. "You can't start the Shadow Realm without your trusty aide!"

/

Mario, Link, and Rosalina, the three heroes chosen by the Goddess, were standing outside of Peach's Castle and beneath Bowser's Castle on this cloudy April morning. It looked as though it might rain at any moment. Geno, who was chosen by the Goddess to aid them, was holding the magical map, an otherworldly and enigmatic object that was designed to track down Shadow Realms.

The four of them were examining the Shadow Realm nearby on the map. It without a doubt belonged to Bowser. All prepared and ready to go, they each examined each other, nodding and giving a few words of encouragement. Then, they proceeded to vanish while sparkling with uniquely coloured light. Mario sparkled with red light, Link with green light, Rosalina with blue light, and Geno with yellow light. The magical map was sparkling as well, and all of the coloured light went into the purple Shadow Realm icon that was pulsating on the map. Once they had each disappeared into the magical map, the magical map folded in on itself until it disappeared completely.

They had left this world.

 **/**

 **Bowser's Shadow Realm**

 **Time Remaining** : _3 Days_

Security: _0%_

 **PHASE ONE:** INSPECTION

Our Heroes spawned on a strange oasis island that was floating in the sky. This traditional elegant garden was rather peaceful, and even had a tea house which doubled as a souvenir shop. This island was in stark contrast to the rather impressive piece of architecture on the larger island floating up above. And although it looked far different than how it looked in reality, it was without a doubt that the structure on the floating island up above was Bowser's Castle. In this world, his castle is a lush, flowering traditional Japanese castle, with a concentric series of walls and baileys. Instead of the usual lava moats, these moats were filled with poisoned water. All around the surrounding skies were ominous (yet brightly glowing) clouds.

The Magical Map unfolded itself while hovering above the green earth of the oasis island. Mario was the first to spawn from the red light that sprinkled out from the paper. He looked like his usual self. Geno was next, and he too looked as he usually did. Link was next, although he was dressed in his traditional green heroes clothes again, much like how he looked during the last section of the trials Geno had put them through earlier. Finally, Rosalina had spawned. Much like in the trials earlier, she was wearing her silver Galaxy Crown as well as her four pointed star earrings. She also had a star wand, and was magically levitating above the ground.

"Oh, yes!" Rosalina cheered, clenching her fists happily. She was brimming with confidence. "I get to be in this form again! Oh, I am so ready!"

"Excellent! Glad to hear it!" Geno grinned, his arms folded. "Looks like you're a heck of a lot more powerful in Shadow Realms than you are in the real world, Princess Rosalina."

"Hehehe." Rosalina giggled, smirking deviously while twirling her Star Wand.

"I wonder why I am wearing these clothes..." Link thought to himself. Rosalina was gliding across the earth in the background, occasionally stopping and aiming her wand at imaginary enemies.

"I guess some of us just take on certain forms when we are in these worlds." Geno shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure about the reason."

"Hey guys!" Mario called, standing over at the entrance of the shop. "There's a shop over here!"

"Coming!" Rosalina chimed, gliding over with glee.

Link and Geno entered the shop after Mario and Rosalina had. They stopped at the entrance to look around. The floors were wooden planks, and there was a Goomba that was wearing a horned samurai helmet working the desk. Outside the roof was layered tile in the shape of traditional Japanese structures, and so on the inside above there were massive wooden support beams occupying the resulting cavity. A yellow parrot that was perched up there frequently enjoyed mocking the customers. Over on the right, a pink goomba wearing a lovely red sunhat leaned forward a bit in order to pour some tea from atop her head for a Koopa patron. This Koopa was sitting on a tatami mat before a low wooden table, and was also wearing a samurai helmet. There were a number of strange creatures in here that were either shopping or sitting for a cup of tea. Plastered on the left and right walls were the same posters that Mario had seen earlier. They were advertising Bowser's Royal Wedding, scheduled for April 17th. However, Peach looked much more happy in these posters than she did back in the real world.

"Welcome!" The Goomba clerk chimed.

"Er, hi." Geno awkwardly greeted. He and Link approached the counter. Mario was examining the tea menu, while Rosalina was busy being fascinated by a colourful teapot that she had found for sale. The workers and patrons kept staring at her, since she was levitating. Some were even mistaking her for Peach in silent whispers to their neighbours.

"What can I interest you in?" The Goomba clerk asked.

"Umm, I don't know. What have you got for sale?" Geno asked, raising onto his tip toes with a shrug.

"Have you got any sake?" Link pleaded, hands held together eagerly.

"Naw, none of that stuff I'm afraid." The Goomba clerk declined. "We mostly sell tea and souvenirs, here. Although, since there are a number of tourists around now, we are also selling maps of the castle for a limited time."

"How much for a map?" Geno eagerly questioned, placing his wooden hands on the table.

"50 coins will do." The Goomba ordered.

"Easy!" Geno smiled, snapping his fingers. He turned to Rosalina. "Hey! Rosalina! Poker champ!"

Rosalina shifted her attention away from the pot, and was now looking at Geno. All staring eyes immediately shifted away. Rosalina set the pot down, and made her way over to the counter.

"Yeah?" Rosalina inquired.

"How much did you win during last nights poker match?" Geno questioned, his eyes rolling from left to right once in thought. "Over 100 coins, right?"

"Yeah." Rosalina acknowledged.

"Well, this fine gentlemen is selling a map of the castle for only 50 coins." Geno winked. "Think you could lend us a hand and buy one?"

"Why would we want that?" Rosalina gawked, rather stunned by the proposal.

(Seriously?!) Geno gawked, looking at Rosalina with widened eyes. There was a pause.

"Oh! Right! Yeah!" Rosalina recalled, nodding. She revealed 50 gold coins from her pockets and offered them. "Umm, yeah. I'll take one map, please."

"Hmm, sorry." The Goomba clerk declined, shaking his head. "We don't accept that currency here. You're gonna need to get yourself some Bowser Coins if you want to be able to buy anything."

"Bowser Coins?!" Geno gawked, his hands raised in protest.

"Must be the currency in this Shadow Realm." Link said quietly to them under his breath. "I can imagine Bowser would implement his own currency once he rules the Mushroom Kingdom."

"That's our narcissist..." Geno sighed silently. He looked at the shopkeeper with pleading eyes. "Please sir, do you think you could part with that map? We really need it."

"No can do, kid." The Goomba clerk rejected, shaking his head no. "You're gonna have to come back with the coins."

"Alright. Thanks anyway." Geno waved. With that, they proceeded to exit the shop. Mario saw that they were leaving, and followed after them.

"What's up?" Mario inquired as he went down the few wooden front steps, approaching the other three gathered on the grass.

"They're selling the map we need in there." Link informed. "However, we need to acquire 50 Bowser Coins if we want to buy it."

"What a pain." Rosalina sighed.

"Well, how do we go about getting them?" Mario questioned.

"I'll bet that the fastest way would be to intimidate some enemies into giving us some money." Geno suggested, hand on his chin in thought. "If we head up to the castle there, we should be able to find some enemies. However, we need to be sneaky about this. We don't want to ramp up the security of this place."

 **/**

Security of Shadow Realms: A Primer

 _The security of a Shadow Realm increases when enemy Shadows spot you. The higher the security of a Shadow Realm, the more enemy Shadows there will be patrolling the area. Stay stealthy and avoiding drawing attention to yourself as you navigate through the Shadow Realm!_

 **/**

"I'll also bet that we can head up to the castle using that telepad right over there." Geno suggested, pointing to a nearby electronic device on the ground. It certainly looked like a large telepad, and it was even big enough for the four of them to use at once.

"Worth a shot." Mario agreed.

With that, the four of them stepped onto the dim telepad. However, much to their dismay, nothing happened.

"Hey, this isn't working..." Rosalina frowned.

"You're right." Mario agreed. "I don't think it is operating. See, all of these lights surrounding it are off."

"Hahaha!" Link guffawed. "Well, I don't know much about electronics, so I'll have to take your word for it."

"No, that's not it." Geno declined, shaking his head. "It's not powered by electricity. It's powered by _cognition._ "

"By what?" Mario gawked.

"Cognition." Geno nodded. He raised a finger proudly, building suspense. "Bowser's cognition, in fact."

"Oh, just explain it already!" Rosalina whined, with an angry pout.

"Well, simply put, we can't make our way up there to the Castle because Bowser _THINKS_ we can't!" Geno clarified.

"Well why does he think that?" Mario challenged, tapping a boot with a fist near his chin in thought.

"Think of the real world." Geno reminded. "Bowser's Castle is floating high in the sky, much like here in the Shadow Realm. The real Bowser thinks that we have no way of reaching him up there. This Shadow Realm is a reflection of his thoughts."

"So, since he thinks that we can't reach him in the real world, he has a feeling of security... and that's what's preventing us from getting up there in his Shadow Realm?" Link surmised.

"Exactly!" Geno confirmed, excitedly.

"Well now what do we do?" Mario beckoned, shaking his head with raised hands.

"We need to prove to the real Bowser that we are able to reach him at his Castle." Geno explained, marching sternly back and forth across the grass with his wooden hands behind his back. He pointed up at the castle. "That should shatter any illusion of security he has, and this telepad should proceed to operate."

"Wow, that's quite something!" Link smiled, hands behind his head. "Let's do it!"

"Gee, what a pain... and how exactly are we supposed to reach him?" Rosalina fret. "He's so high up. It's hopeless."

"I hate to say it, but Rosalina's right." Mario sighed. "I mean, Peach might have been able to help us out somehow, but she's with Bowser now, and it probably would take us a few days to figure something else out... we simply don't have the time."

"Hmm... looks like we are in a bit of a predicament..." Link thought out loud with closed eyes, hand on chin in thought.

"Heh heh." Geno grinned, fists on his hips with pride. "Don't worry gang! I've got an idea! For now, let's head back to the real world!"


	16. Chapter 15: Rosalina's Discovery

**Chapter 15:** Rosalina's Discovery

Mario, Link, and Rosalina were following Geno as he lead them to a place called Shooting Star Summit. Starting from the main entrance of Peach Castle, one follows the dirt path along the moat to the right, crossing a wooden bridge on the way. After a brief walk over some grassy plain, there is a clearing in the forest. From there, it is about an hour trek through the wide trail into the deep and silent woods. Because of its seclusive and tranquil nature, Shooting Star Summit is widely regarded as an ideal location for a romantic date.

"Are we almost there?" Rosalina groaned, slouching in the rear of the party as they marched down the trail single file. "I feel like we've been walking for forever..."

"It's just up ahead!" Geno assured with enthusiasm, leading the group. "Just be patient."

"But you've said that almost ten times now." Rosalina whined. She then sighed heavily. "What a pain."

"Hey, look at the bright side." Link encouraged. "At least it's not raining."

"Yeah, it could always be worse." Mario added. "Just remember that."

"For you, maybe." Rosalina scoffed. "I'm the one in heels."

"Look, it's right over here." Geno announced, waving the three of them closer as he stood at a bend in the woods. The starlight shining from the clearing danced on his face as he turned his head and nodded. "See, I told you."

"Yes, finally!" Rosalina cheered, arms stretched up. She was suddenly filled with life.

They each followed Geno around the bend and into the clearing. Judging by the expressions on Link and Rosalina's faces, it was apparently worth the walk. The glow of countless shooting stars suddenly bathed their faces as they stepped out of the woods and onto a road of sapphire cobblestone. Strangely enough, there was a night sky in this area despite the fact that it was nearly noon. The purple earth of Shooting Star Summit only added to the mystical feeling it invoked in its visitors. There were blue oak trees with leaves of the brightest blue upon its branches. Scientists speculated that heavy elements contained within the shooting stars that strike this area in such high concentration contribute to the strange colours observed in the earth and the trees. Right near the entrance was a signpost which read:

 _~SHOOTING STAR SUMMIT - WELCOME ! ~_

 _PLEASE,_

 _TAKE NOTHING BUT PICTURES,_

 _LEAVE NOTHING BUT FOOTPRINTS_

 _SINCERLY,_

 _AN ENVIRONMENT-LOVING TOAD_

And apparently past visitors had respected this request. There was no sign of human activity in this area, despite the fact that there doubtlessly had been countless visitors in the past. There wasn't even a picnic table. Mario told the others that Peach had once told him that a common fable parents would tell their children growing up was that if you ever disrupted the peace and cleanliness of Shooting Star Summit, an angry Star Spirit would appear and you'd be spirited away.

The last major feature of Shooting Star Summit was the multi-tiered summit, which looked almost like a wedding cake made of purple stone. Blue and green gemstones sparkled along the tiered faces like gumdrop candies. Some shooting stars had become yellow stars half stuck into its surfaces and sides. It was very likely that the summit was the most common proposal place in the entire Mushroom Kingdom.

"Wow, this is quite the place!" Link awed, while pouring himself some sake. "Only in the Mushroom Kingdom would you find such an amazing place."

"I-It's..." Rosalina awed, her cyan eyes trembling. A few tears slid down her cheek. "I-It's so beautiful. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

"Eh? Rosalina, you seem really happy all of a sudden." Mario noted, nodding with folded arms. "Do you really like this place that much?"

"Yes! I had no idea something like this existed! Where the stars meet the earth..." Rosalina thought to herself, walking ahead of the group in complete wonder. Shooting stars soared across in the reflection of her glossy eyes. "Aha! Wow..."

"Where the stars meet the earth, you say?" Geno pondered, lifting off of his heels with a hand on his chin in thought. "Hmm, that description could almost be said about you."

Link, Mario, and Geno were watching her from behind. Rosalina was utterly beside herself. "I've never seen her this happy before." Link quietly muttered.

"Oh, thank you so much for bringing me here!" Rosalina cried, turning and giving Geno a big hug. She lifted him off of the ground and spun in place. "This is the best day of my life!"

"W-Whoa, y-you're making me dizzy!" Geno whined. Rosalina giggled happily and set him down, his maroon eyes spinning as he struggled to keep balance. Eventually, he fell onto his wooden bottom.

"Oof! Geez..." Geno whined, shaking his head. Apparently Rosalina was too preoccupied with marching towards the summit base to notice.

"She sure likes this place." Mario noted, offering Geno a hand. Geno accepted his aid and rose to a stand, brushing himself off.

"Well its no wonder." Geno shrugged. He placed his wooden hands on his hips proudly. "She's from Star Road, after all. Like me!"

"H-Huh?" Rosalina gasped, turning sharply with intense eyes.

"However, that place is a million times more impressive than here." Geno continued. "Honestly, I'm surprised this is so exciting for her."

"Wait a minute, did you just say that I am from Star Road?" Rosalina questioned, walking back towards the three of them.

"Uhh, yeah? Don't you remember?" Geno gawked, apparently bewildered she had forgotten. He gasped as Rosalina picked him up by the neck and started shaking him violently.

"NO YOU IDIOT, I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" She cried.

"A-A-Amnesia?" Geno acknowledged, his entire body rocking wildly. "Well why didn't you say so before!"

Apparently that was enough for Rosalina to drop him in anger. Geno landed flat on his face.

"Oof! Boy, you sure are rough today..." Geno commented with grief. By the time he was standing, he could see he was smothered in shadow.

Rosalina was looking down at him with folded arms and an angry pout. "How much do you know?"

"Just what the Goddess has told me." Geno answered, brushing himself off. He proceeded to walk towards the base of the summit. "Come. Let's walk and talk."

 **/**

Bowser was whistling a happy tune as he walked down a narrow corridor lit by torchlight in the B2 level of his Castle. There was a dark purple carpet on the floor, nearly the exact width of the corridor. The stone walls curved into the dark ceiling. Bowser was approaching a blue door located at the end of the corridor, which was constantly being guarded by a Koopatrol.

 **/**

"Geez, it feels like we've been locked up in here forever." Daisy sighed. She was sitting on the couch with a fist supporting her bored, partially squished face.

"At least we have each other for company." Peach reminded, trying to uplift the mood.

"Yeah, but... I don't think I can handle three days of this..." Daisy admitted. "Honestly, I don't know how you can put up with this as often as you do. Like, mentally."

"Well, I usually just try and think of people who have it worse." Peach suggested, with a hand. "Take Princess Zelda, for example. That poor woman has to spend practically her entire life just to maintain a magical seal. I could not even begin to imagine how hard that must be on her."

"I guess that's true..." Daisy agreed. The statement was apparently worthy enough to convince Daisy to have better posture.

There was a knocking at the door. A muffled but all-too-familiar voice had asked to enter in a jolly tone.

"Oh brother..." Daisy groaned, slumping once again. "Go away!"

The door opened anyway. Bowser had entered with a big smile, tipping his white top hat to the two of them. "Afternoon, ladies."

"Oh, afternoon already?" Daisy inquired, while nodding with fake interest. "We've been having so much fun in here."

"Yeah, I know, I know, it's a bit of a drag..." Bowser apologized, detecting the sarcasm. "But that's about to change! We've got so much stuff set up for our wedding now, Peach! I want you both to come and have a look!"

"I am not marrying you." Peach flatly refused.

"What could you have possibly gotten finished since just last night?" Daisy challenged, her arms folded.

"Well uhh, the castle is the venue, so setting it all up has been in the works for over a week now." Bowser started, using his fingers to guide his points. "The ceremony is all set up on the 1F level, so that's all finished... The cooks have been working non-stop, and they finally finished the cake this morning! It's HUUUGE! Man, I can't wait to eat it!"

"Bowser, that's nice and all, but don't you think that it's pretty creepy that you were planning a wedding without even having a bride?" Daisy scoffed, her arms folded.

"Well, I don't know, maybe..." Bowser pondered. He gave a big grin. "But I have a bride now, so what's the difference?"

"That's beside the point!" Daisy groaned, shaking her head hopelessly.

"And I am not marrying you!" Peach flatly insisted, her arms folded and expression harsh.

"You keep saying that, it's so strange." Bowser observed. He was rather stunned by her apparently odd declaration. He waved for them both to follow him out into the corridor. "Now come on. Let's go and see everything!"

Peach let out a heavy sigh, and Daisy rolled her eyes. Regardless, they followed Bowser into the B2 corridor.

 **/**

Geno had started to lead them up to the top of Shooting Star Summit. Rosalina was walking at his side, while Link and Mario followed close behind.

"I figured you were acting strangely, based on what the Goddess has told me about you." Geno admitted. "However, I had no idea it was amnesia. So you really have forgotten everything?"

"Yeah... I got here knowing nothing about myself except my name." Rosalina proceeded to explain. "I met all of the others when I awakened outside of Peach's Castle, and then we talked about the Goddess Stars. I also remember the nature of the Goddess Stars, how they were made of the Goddesses energy... how it had surrounded me for a thousand years as I drifted through space..."

"Do you remember anything about your voyage?" Link questioned from behind.

"I don't." Rosalina frowned, shaking her head. "And the only thing I can remember about my life from before the voyage are random things. Like Mario, and blonde hair."

"Not sure how you remember me." Mario sighed, shaking his head. He had already heard her say the same thing before. "That's just impossible. I'm not even 30 years old."

"Blonde hair, you say?" Geno inquired, tapping his chin in thought. They had almost reached the top of Shooting Star Summit. "That's most certainly the Goddess you are remembering. Which makes perfect sense. As for your memories of Mario, I can't say what that means. I have to agree with Mario. It seems impossible."

"Maybe... I wish I could remember why she put me through all of this in the first place..." Rosalina frowned. "Or who she was."

"You mean you don't even remember _that_?" Geno arrived, stopping in place. They had reached the top of Shooting Star Summit. He looked down with a heavy sigh. "It's just as she had feared, then..."

"What do you mean?" Rosalina inquired.

"Rosalina..." Geno started, with a sense of grave seriousness in his voice. "The Goddess, Zelda... she's... she's your mother."

"W-What?" Rosalina gasped, her cyan eyes widened. They trembled with astonishment. She then felt despair, looking downwards with a frown. "M-My... mother?"

"You're the daughter of the _Goddess?!_ " Link gawked, utterly astonished. Had he have been drinking sake in that moment, he surely would have spit it out. He dropped to a knee and lowered his head. The Goddess Zelda was revered in Hylian culture. "Please forgive my terrible manners, I had no idea!"

Mario was at a loss for words, his expression baffled. "I... did _not_ expect that." He eventually managed to mutter.

"I'm... the daughter of the Goddess?" Rosalina gasped, her cyan eyes trembling with astonishment.

"It's true." Geno confirmed, with a nod. He despaired, shaking his head. "Now, I wasn't around when you first left. I'm not even 800 years old yet. I'm still only a young star, you see. But the Goddess..." His eyes were solemn. "She was still deeply saddened by your departure so many years after you had left. I could see it in her eyes. It must have been really hard on her, letting you go."

"Then why did she send me away in the first place?!" Rosalina spat, tears welling in her eyes. Her arms were crossed, her heart heavy. She turned her cheek and closed her eyes painfully. "My own mother..."

"Have you forgotten already?!" Geno exclaimed. "You needed to be here during _this time_ , so that you could be with Link and Mario, her other chosen ones from the other worlds! To collect the Crystal Hearts and save all worlds from eternal chaos, remember?"

"Why couldn't it have been different?" Rosalina wept, with a disheartened spirit. She lowered herself to a sit and hugged her knees, hiding her face. "Why did I have to forget everything? Why did I have to leave my mother?"

There was a silence. Apparently no one could figure out how to console her. It was such a personal circumstance, and so out of the ordinary. But then Mario started to speak with conviction.

"And why couldn't I have stayed home with my brother, my family, my friends, back in America?" Mario countered, with seriousness. "Why did I have to be transported into this strange world, forced to leave everything and everyone behind?" Rosalina was unmoved.

"And Link." Mario immediately continued, waving a hand to the Hylian swordsman. Oddly enough, even Link seemed solemn in this moment. "Why did Link have to leave his entire life behind? And why does he have to keep Zelda waiting, even now, when the entire Kingdom of Hyrule is on the brink of ruin? All that, just so that he can be here with us now?"

"Mario..." Geno softly sighed, weakly attempting to halt him as he marched towards Rosalina. Rosalina could tell that Mario was now standing before her, but she kept her face buried in her knees.

"We all had to sacrifice something to be here. But that's because that's what "fate", or "the Goddess", or whatever the hell you want to call it, has in store for us." Mario continued, with seriousness. "It's up to us, and only us, to save this world from destruction. The Goddess, your mother... she knows this. That's why she has brought all of us together."

Rosalina loosened up a little. Mario continued speaking, only now he was speaking much more softly and heartfelt. "But hey... Even though we've all left everything behind, at least now we have each other, right?"

Rosalina lifted her face from her knees, looking up at Mario with glossy eyes. She could see that he was extending a white gloved hand with a soft smile on his face. She slowly offered him her petite hand. He gently claimed it and brought her up to her feet. There was a short silence.

"You're right." Rosalina softly agreed. "I'm sorry."

"You alright?" Link probed, with care.

"Mm. Let's get this Crystal Heart." Rosalina nodded. "Peach and Daisy are waiting for us, too."

"Oh yeah!" Mario agreed, with a clenched fist. "Let's get to it!"

"That's the spirit!" Geno cheered, his voice farther than they had anticipated. The three of them turned with surprise, and saw that Geno was now in the center of the summit, standing next to what could be best described as a strange looking vehicle. "In the meantime, I managed to get us a ride!"

The vehicle was almost shaped like a bathtub. It was blue in colour with a white front that also featured a yellow power star emblazoned on its front. It had large white wings on its sides and hovered in place.

"What is this thing?" Mario questioned, the three of them approaching Geno with amazement.

"And how did you get it?" Link added.

"This is a Star Ship!" Geno explained, presenting it enthusiastically with outstretched hands. "I was able to summon it from Star Road, since I'm a citizen and all. Hop in!"

Geno was the first to jump in, sitting on the first of three benches inside the vehicle. The first bench was meant for one person; the operator. The other two benches behind it were meant for passengers. Link sat alone on the rear bench, and immediately started to perform some quick maintenance on his bow. Mario and Rosalina shared the central bench.

Geno proceeded to flick a few levers on the control panel. "With this, we'll have no problem getting up to Bowser's Castle!" He pressed a red button, which engaged the engine. A loud burst of blue flame shot from the back as the machine roared to life, startling the others.

"Alright! Wahoo!" Mario cheered, his fists clenched with excitement. "We'll show that damned Koopa that we can get up there if we want!"

"Hahahaha!" Link guffawed, having just chugged a large amount of sake before putting it away. He continued to tend to his bow. "Let's go give Bowser a good scare!"

"Eeeh, is this thing safe?" Rosalina fret, peering over the edge to see the colourful bursts of flames emitting from the rear.

"Of course it's safe! I'm sure you've been in them all the time when you were little. Besides, this is just a baby ship, anyway." Geno assured. He gave a nod. "Now then. Let's GOOOO!"

And with that, they launched into the afternoon sky with incredible speed, screaming all the while.

 **/**

Back in Bowser's Castle, a Koopatrol and a Hammer Bro were slowly working away at some final errands that Kammy Koopa, the wedding planner, had demanded from them. They were working in the main area on the castles 1F, just north of the main entrance. This was the area where the wedding ceremony was intended to commence. There was a lush purple carpet ready for the bride to walk down, with five rows of seating on either side. The altar was three carpeted steps leading up to a raised platform. There was dark wood railings bordering the platform, with black blossomed flowers overflowing from their stands and over the railing. There was a center piece as well, which was a giant golden crown with small black eyes. Which was fitting, or at least Kammy Koopa believed so, considering it was a Royal Wedding.

"Man, this blows." The Koopatrol groaned, exhausted. "I'd rather be at my post, playing games on my phone..."

"Tell me about it." The Hammer Bro concurred. "I heard that the Princess doesn't even want to marry Bowser!"

"Really? That's so pathetic." The Koopatrol scoffed. "Who would ever marry someone that doesn't want to marry them back?"

"I know, right?" The Hammer Bro laughed. "He's totally delusional."

"And tyrannical, for forcing something as serious as marriage upon her like that." The Koopatrol added. "What's his problem lately, anyway?"

"He's been acting strange recently, hasn't he? Ever since he got that Goddess Star." The Hammer Bro observed. "I can't put my finger on it, but he's just been acting a lot more... evil, since then. I miss the old Bowser."

"Totally." The Koopatrol agreed. "That Goddess Star is bad business."

"Hey! You two!" A voice had sneered at them. It was Kammy Koopa, marching down the aisle with a rather annoyed look on her face. "Quit slacking off, and scram! King Bowser is just about to show this place to the Princess!"

"Yes, m'am." The Koopatrol obeyed, with a solute.

"Right away, m'am." The Hammer Bro added.

"Hmm... you two are some lucky that this place looks nice." Kammy Koopa commented, although somehow still seeming unsatisfied. "If anything was out of order, King Bowser would have had your heads! Now get a move on!"

"Y-Yes, m'am!" The nervous troops concurred in unison. They scurried off with a whoosh.

Mere seconds afterwards, Bowser arrived around the corner of the front hallway, presenting the room to Peach and Daisy with open arms. Needless to say, Peach and Daisy were absolutely stunned.

"Ta-da!" Bowser sang, feeling proud. "What'dya think? Pretty amazing, right?"

"Umm..." Peach started. She cleared her throat, trying to resume a serious, unimpressed look once again. "It is... _interesting._ However, I still do not intend to go through with this."

"You're really serious about this, sheesh." Daisy groaned, shaking her head.

"Princess Peach, oh how lovely it is to see you! And you too, Daisy!" Kammy Koopa greeted, with a big smile on her face. "You both look marvelous."

"Oh, hello, Kammy. Have you come to transform all of my friends into helpless creatures again?" Peach dismissed, her arms folded.

"Or perhaps you're planning another attack at the castle?" Daisy added, her arms folded.

"Oh, can't we put that behind us already? It's all in the past, now." Kammy Koopa declined, weakly waving her hand as if all was forgiven. "We're going to be family in a matter of days. Let's try and get along, yes?"

"We will not be family." Peach flatly declined.

"This place looks awesome, Kammy." Bowser praised. "Good work."

"KYEEEEEEH?" Kammy Koopa squealed, erupting with so much joy that she didn't know what to do with herself. She fell onto the floor and proceeded to roll around while making weird, unsettling noises.

"Umm..." Peach thought, stunned and unsure what to say.

"Is she broken?" Daisy critiqued, pointing at the old hag rolling around on the floor. "What's her problem?"

 _"Kammy!"_ Bowser summoned harshly under his breath. _"Get. Up. You're making me look stupid."_

"Oh-ho-ho!" Kammy Koopa laughed, trying her best to catch her breath. She stood tall, blushing with her scaly hands on her cheeks. "L-Lord Bowser has never praised my efforts before! This is truly a miracle!"

"You're both idiots." Daisy sighed, hopelessly shaking her head.

"Alright!" Kammy Koopa cheered, marching past everyone back the way they came. She was filled with glee. "If you think that was something, wait until you two see the cake! Let's gooooo!"

"Aww, yeah! My favourite part!" Bowser smiled, grinning from ear to ear as he followed Kammy Koopa. Peach and Daisy followed behind in the rear.

"The sooner this gets over, the better." Daisy quietly muttered.

"You can say that again." Peach agreed.

 **/**

Meanwhile, Geno was navigating the Star Ship around the perimeter of Bowser's Castle. Link was using his Shiekah Slate to spy into the castles windows. Mario was doing his best to scout by eye, his hand shielding his eyes from the afternoon sun. Rosalina was apparently trying her best not to panic.

"See anything?" Geno called to Link.

"Not yet..." Link replied, pausing for a brief moment. He pointed to the far side of the castle. "Let's try over there."

Mario noticed Rosalina had her face buried in her hands. He addressed her with great concern. "Hey, Rosalina? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine..." Rosalina dismissed, clearly lying.

"You sure don't look fine." Mario declined, shaking his head. "What's the matter? Are you scared of heights or something?"

"I think so..." Rosalina meekly admitted. She rubbed her hands on her lap. "My hands are getting sweaty and my heart is beating _really_ fast. I think I'm gonna vomit."

"Scared of heights? Seriously?" Geno gawked, baffled. "But you drifted all across space for a thousand years!"

"I was unconscious, stupid." Rosalina snapped back.

"There!" Link passionately declared. He lowered his Shiekah Slate and immediately readied an arrow.

 **/**

"So where exactly is this cake supposed to be, anyway?" Daisy asked, walking next to Peach as they followed Bowser and Kammy Koopa out of the main area of the castles 1F level.

"Downstairs." Bowser answered, with just a hint of excitement. "It's too heavy to bring upstairs, so the reception is going to be downstairs."

"Too heavy?" Daisy gawked. "Geez, sounds like one gigantic cake. Although why am I even surprised? This is _you_ after all."

Bowser couldn't help but chuckle. However, just before they managed to exit the room, Peach and Daisy simultaneously heard something strike a nearby window. They both turned sharply towards the sound, and then upon noticing that they each had done so, they faced each other.

"You heard that, right?" Daisy asked.

"Mm." Peach agreed, with a nod.

"Heard what? Move it along already!" Kammy Koopa snapped, shaking an old finger. "You mustn't keep his Hungriness waiting!"

"Oh, look Daisy, the window is cracked!" Peach noted, her eyes widening with alarm. "Something must have hit it!"

"Hey, you're right!" Daisy gasped, hands on her hips. "What could have caused that?"

"Hm?" Bowser barked, turning his head behind him.

 **/**

"I saw them walking past that window." Link explained, pointing at the window he had cracked with an arrow.

"Do you think they noticed?" Mario questioned, his eyes narrowed with anticipation.

"Hard to say..." Link admitted. "If not, we'll have to try and find them again."

"That's fine, I can navigate us for as long as it takes!" Geno assured. "She's got plenty of fuel, after all!"

"Somebody please get me off of this already..." Rosalina groaned, despairing into her knees.

Suddenly, everyone but Rosalina saw Princess Peach and Princess Daisy step into view. They were examining the broken window.

"Look! There they are!" Geno exclaimed, leaning forward to point a wooden finger excitedly. The entire Star Shop rocked as a consequence.

"Eeeek!" Rosalina squealed, diving into Mario and holding onto him for dear life.

 **/**

Peach suddenly noticed a strange blue dot rocking in the sky. Apparently some commotion was taking place. She saw Geno struggled at the helm of a strange ship, while Mario appeared to be struggling to free himself from getting squeezed very hard by a frightened Rosalina. Link was laughing in the rear of the ship. Peach's eyes widened.

"Hey, Daisy! Look!" Peach exclaimed, pointing farther out into the sky.

"The both of you, get back here this instant!" Kammy Koopa demanded, pointing firmly at the ground before her feet.

Daisy brought her attention to Mario and the others, and the two of them were beaming. "MARIO!" They each exclaimed in unison.

"MARIO?!" Bowser growled, turning sharply and storming towards the window.

"Enough of this silliness!" Kammy Koopa scolded. "You mustn't believe them, your Gullibleness!"

 **/**

"S-Sorry about that." Geno apologized, taking some time to adjust his blue cap as he regained control.

"Now I really think I'm gonna be sick..." Rosalina whined, bending forward and hugging her stomach.

Around the same time that Geno had regained control of the ship, the group of them heard the sound of a window shattering. They all simultaneously directed their attention to the castle, where Link had launched his arrow earlier.

 ** _"MARIOOO!"_** Bowser roared with clenched fists, racing lines launching from his angered form. Apparently he hadn't just punched out the broken window, but a large portion of the wall surrounding it as well.

 _"MARIOOO!"_ Peach cried from behind Bowser. One of her hands reached out to him while the other was kept at her chest.

 _"YOU GUYS!"_ Daisy cried, her airborne friends in the reflection of her hope filled eyes.

"Geno, get us closer." Mario calmly ordered, his eyebrows narrowed. "Link, hit him with something."

"I'm on it. But remember, let's not cause too much trouble." Geno reminded.

He steered the Star Ship into a low dive and then a made a harsh right turn in order to arrive near Bowser and the others. They hovered in the air with the right side of the vehicle facing the hole Bowser had created. Bowser had his attention directed on Mario, and therefore was unprepared for the bomb arrow that Link had sent his way. Bowser was completely engulfed in the explosion.

"Eeek!" Peach cried, her and Daisy diving in opposite directions in order to avoid getting scorched by the blast. They landed on the carpet while shielding their heads with their arms.

Bowser was blinded by the blast, but it was difficult to say if it had affected him. Kammy Koopa, however, was able to see what was coming next. And it had caused her jaw to drop. Apparently, it had caused Geno, Link, and Rosalina an equal amount of shock and alarm.

It was Mario. From the Star Ship, he had _jumped_. From afar, he appeared as a tiny silhouette, slowly making his way from a floating dot towards the opening where the mighty Bowser stood. High up in the sky, there was nothing below him for miles. As great a jumper Mario was, it looked as though he would not make this jump. He was starting to descend lower than the ledge he was intending to land upon.

Geno's eyes widened with an expression of deadly seriousness as he saw Mario was falling. He stretched out a wooden hand in great dismay, racing lines accompanying his entire form as he screamed. _"NO! MARIOOO!"_


	17. Chapter 16: A Change In Plans?

**Chapter 16:** A Change In Plans?

Geno's eyes were trembling as he peered over the edge of the Star Ship. The smoke and flames from Links bomb arrow had completely dissipated by this point. Bowser stood there completely unharmed. However, his white wedding suit could not avoid getting scorched in various places.

From behind Bowser, Peach and Daisy could see that Geno was peering down off of the edge of the vessel with a lifeless and horrified expression on his face.

"What is going on with Geno?" Daisy gasped.

"I-I don't see Mario..." Peach muttered, her eyes trembling. She wrapped herself around Daisy's arm as tears welled in her eyes. "Daisy, I think he might have fallen down!"

"What? It can't be." Daisy declined, her eyes narrowing. "He wouldn't just fall like that, would he?"

"Bwahahaha!" Bowser laughed, folding his arms disapprovingly. "Was this supposed to be a rescue? Some plan! Sorry girls, it looks like your hero just went and killed himself!"

Daisy did her best to remain calm, but was struggling. Furthermore, Peach was growing increasingly more anxious. Daisy shook her head, thinking about what Mario had said to her before.

 **{** "My apologies, but who exactly are you, Daisy?" Link questioned, unsure of her identity.

Daisy hesitated, breaking eye contact with Link. "I am the Princess of Sarasaland. Well, at least I was."

"Wait, was? What happened?" Navi questioned, flying forward with a chime.

"Exiled." Daisy answered, her expression somber. She did her best to stay strong. "My kingdom has been overtaken by a... despicable, reprehensible villain by the name of Grodus."

"Grodus is evil." Mario added, with a clenched fist. "But don't worry. Soon enough, I'm gonna beat him up and win back Sarasaland for you. That's a promise." **}**

 _(You promised...)_ Daisy thought to herself, her eyes filled with determination. _(There's just no way you would die here!)_

"Oh ho? What's this?" Kammy Koopa giggled, marching towards Bowser's side happily. "Has Mario taken a fall? Oh, how delightful!"

 _"Peach..."_ Daisy quietly summoned, the two of them currently unsupervised behind the elated Bowser and Kammy. "Something's not right here..."

"Hm?" Peach softly barked, lifting her face up to look Daisy in the eyes. She saw that Daisy was looking at the strange ship that Geno, Rosalina, and Link were on. Peach focused her attention to the others. She saw that while Geno looked extremely distressed, Link appeared to be rather calm.

(That's weird...) Peach thought, blinking while somewhat puzzled. Her eyebrows raised as she saw Link lock eyes with her, giving her a slow but sure nod.

"Oh!" Peach softly barked. She continued speaking more quietly. _"Yes, of course! That's it!"_

 _"What? What's it?"_ Daisy questioned, watching Peach slowly march towards her guffawing captors. "P-Peach! Hey!"

"NYEAH HYEAH HYEAH!" Kammy Koopa laughed. "Oh, what a joyous day this is! What a moron!"

Peach's eyes were concealed in shadow from her blonde bangs as she slowly marched towards them from behind.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Bowser laughed, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. "I would have expected Mario to do a little better than this! BWAHAHAHA! Obviously I thought too highly of him!"

Peach opened her clenched fist down at her side and spread her fingers, glowing pink hearts dancing around her hand and up her arm. "Umm, excuse me... Bowser?"

"Huh?" Bowser barked, turning around with a closed eyed expression of glee. "Yes, my lovely wife? What is it?"

But there was no response. Upon feeling a strange sensation, Bowser opened his eyes and saw that Princess Peach had brought her hands together and struck him right in the stomach with a magical attack. Glassy hearts swirled around her hands and shattered around the impact point with a piercing crash.

 _ **"HEART SHARD!"**_ Peach cried.

"U-Uuurrrk!" Bowser cried, his teeth clenched and eyes whited out. His defenses had been nullified. He fell to his knees, placing a hand on his stomach where he had been struck. _(I can't... transform?)_

"L-Lord Bowser!" Kammy Koopa shrieked, her hands up in alarm. "Oh no, what has happened to you?"

"Peach! What are you doing?" Daisy snapped, fists clenched at her sides. "Are you TRYING to make him mad?"

"NOW!" Geno cried, pointing forward with a wooden finger.

"H-Huh?" Daisy and Kammy Koopa barked, turning towards the floating vessel with great confusion.

Geno was no longer shocked and terrified, rather, he was standing proudly with folded arms, his blue cape blowing in the wind. Link had another bomb arrow at the ready, sparks emitting from the arrowhead. Bowser turned his head slowly with great anger in his eyes.

"Don't worry big guy, this one isn't for you." Geno smugly winked. He pointed a wooden finger at a lower point than the ledge where they all were gathered. There Mario was, hanging onto part of the castle wall for his life. He was obscured from the view from the ledge where Bowser stood. "FIRE!"

Link released the bomb arrow, which swallowed Mario in a fiery explosion upon impact. It simultaneously created an updraft, which caused the now-inflated Mario to rise up to the opening that had been created. Mario concentrated the excess flame down into his legs, which were now red hot. He stood tall in the area where Bowser and the others were gathered, smoking rising from the bottoms of his boots.

"Mario!" Peach gasped, relieved to see that he was alright.

"Jeez, don't scare us like that!" Daisy growled, fists on her hips.

"MARIO!" Bowser growled, gritting his teeth as remained on his knees from Peach's prior attack.

"I'm not here for you." Mario flatly explained. "And I'm not here for the girls, either..."

"W-What?" Bowser weakly gasped. Peach, Daisy, and Kammy appeared to be just as perplexed. "Then, why are you here?"

"I'm just here to show you that we can come up here anytime we want." Mario explained. He nodded his head back to the odd vehicle Geno and the others were hovering on.

"Speak sense, you moronic twit!" Kammy Koopa spat with fury.

"So don't get too comfortable, Bowser." Mario warned, with seriousness. "We can come crash this wedding of yours at anytime. So, bye-bye for now!"

"Damn you..." Bowser cursed, growling under his breath. "Capture him!"

But Mario had already used his fiery legs to hop all the way back to the Star Ship. It rocked vigorously as he landed.

"C-Can't... take... much more..." Rosalina whined, desperately trying not to puke over the side.

"Link, grab the Map. We're going back to Bowser's Shadow Realm." Geno ordered, speeding away from the Castle and towards he ground. "And great work, Mario. I can't imagine how hard it was for you to not try and save the others back there."

"This had better work." Mario sighed. "If we end up needing to beat him up, he'll be way more prepared for us now."

"Mm, true, he's no doubt more vigilant now." Geno assured. "Hmm... I wonder how that will impact the Shadow Realm..."

"I thought... you knew all of this stuff already?" Rosalina managed to muster.

"Well, I don't know _everything_." Geno admitted, with a shrug. "I'm new to this too, you know!"

"I've got the map ready." Link informed, the four of them were a good distance away from Bowser's Castle by now.

Before any of them could speak, they proceeded to vanish while sparkling with uniquely coloured light. Mario sparkled with red light, Link with green light, Rosalina with blue light, and Geno with yellow light. The magical map was sparkling as well, and all of the coloured light went into the purple Shadow Realm icon that was pulsating on the map. Once they had each disappeared into the magical map, the magical map folded in on itself until it disappeared completely.

Back in Bowser's Castle, Bowser was standing tall once again. His fists were clenched in anger, eyebrows furrowed.

"U-Umm, L-Lord Bowser?" Kammy Koopa meekly inquired, cowering in place.

"Why are you still here?!" Bowser erupted. "Tighten the defenses! Repair the castle wall! And why aren't these girls back in their rooms?!"

"Eeek! Y-Y-Yes, Lord B-Bowser!" Kammy Koopa squeaked, her arms nervously raised. She turned to the girls with a scowl on her face. "You two! Get back to your rooms already! Go!"

Peach and Daisy did not hesitate to obey. However, they were each still a little dazed from before. Why did the others come all this way just for that, they thought. Regardless, Peach and Daisy had decided to believe in them.

Bowser was now standing alone, lost in his thoughts. He looked nervous. _"What am I going to do? Can Mario really ruin this wedding?"_

With a flash, his _Shadow_ appeared superimposed over himself. It looked like Bowser, but with calm purple flames surrounding his figure and golden glowing beads for eyes. A Shadow is a physical manifestation of the darkest parts of oneself, the parts that one keeps hidden, or denies outright. Bowser's Shadow reigns supreme in his distorted Shadow Realm.

 **Bowser's Shadow:** "How dare they threaten me! Don't they know who they are dealing with?!"

A black silhouette of Bowser with folded arms, furrowed eyebrows, and a grin hovered above him. Beneath his silhouette was an empty bar with a percentage indicator in block font. An alarm sounded as the bar filled from 0% to 50%. The half filled bar was pulsating a cautious yellow.

A Hammer Bro approached Bowser from behind, confused that Bowser was just standing there in thought. "Umm, sir?"

"Hrk?" Bowser grunted, turning towards him. "What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy right now?!"

"Err umm, yes sir!" The Hammer Bro meekly acknowledged. He gave a salute and nodded. "Sorry to bother you, sir!" And with that, the Hammer Bro left.

Bowser sighed and shook his head. "Damn you, Mario... just what are you scheming?"


End file.
